The Dragonbane
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Everything changed for Lily Dragonbane the day she buried her mother an recieve wierd instructions from the attorney. But Lily loving adventure quit her jobs and headed for the old family homestead. But she didn't know the secret her mother has kept from her and her evil brother all these years. A seret that could kill Lily if she isn't careful as well as send her on an adventure.
1. The beginning

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for comeing to see what this story is about. This is my first Lord of the Rings fan fic so I  
_ _hope you like it. So please if you like leave a comment ask questions if you like I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not worn Lord of the Rings only Lily and Samanadrial and thier story. Some plot section were my idea but the general  
direction of the story will be as if it was in the movie._

* * *

It was raining, how typical, it matched Lily Dragonbane's feelings. The rain washed away her tears as she watched her boys lower her mother into the ground. Her boss, Captain Jack, stood with his arm around her shoulder and his daughter, Dixie, held her arms. Her friends, Kera and Hunter, walked up and hugged her.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

Lily whipped at her eyes. "I swear by all, I will find the son of a bitch who did this, and they will taste my steel."

Hunter sighed. "Lily that won't..."

"Chief Queen?"

Her chief walked up. "Yes, Lily?"

"As of today, I hand in my resignation. Just send me my photos, anything else donate it, or sell it, I don't care."

Evan walked up. "Lily?"

"Captain Jack, I also hand in my resignation to the police force."

Jack scowled. "Lily, think straight."

"I am. I need time, Uncle Jack. I'm packing up an going to go stay at the family retreat in Canada. I think the fresh air, lake, and mountains may help."

"Well, it seems we both have the same idea." Everyone turned to see a tall man standing to the side.

"Samandrial?"

"Lily?" Sam took a step forward, stopping when two of her work brothers blocked his path."I wish only to speak with my sister."

"It's alright boys." They moved and Lily stepped out.

"I didn't think you'd come."

Samandrial lowered his head forcing a single tear to escape the corner of his eyes. "She was still my mother too." He made his voice crack a little. Lily's heart broke as she embraced her brother.

"Oh, Samandrial." Lily hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, brother."

Samandrial gave a fake smile. "I tell you what, you take Rivendell, I'll go stay with my father in Novia Scotia."

"You found our father?"

"Yep. Well, little sister, take your time an enjoy it." Samandrial turned and left.

Kai walked up. "There is something off about him."

Lily sighed. "Leave him be."

"Miss Dragonbane?" Everyone turned.

" Mr. Merlyn, what can I do for you?"

The older gentleman walked forward. "As your mother's attorney I was informed to give you something."

"But the will reading isn't till tomorrow."

Merlyn looked around him. "I know, but I won't make it till tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'll be dead by morning. I've long known once your mother died I will be killed, so you could not receive your inheritance."

"But..."

"No my dear. No time. Here take this." He handed her a medium size ornate box.

Lily recognized the box immediately. "Mom's old trinket box. But she said she lost it a year ago."

Merlyn nodded. "Your mother knew she'd be dead within a year. She came to me with instructions and told me the consequences. She told me in helping her, I'd die."

"Then why?"

Merlyn gave her a defeated look. "Because, in three months I'll already be! I won't survive another 6 months."

"Why didn't mom tell me she'd die?"

"Because, dear, she didn't want you to worry about anything, and worrying about her dying, you would have done everything to try to stop she said it had to happen."

"Why?"

Merlyn sighed. "No time, dear, I have one last thing to do and then I must go. Your mother sent over instructions with the box." He pulled out a folded paper an opened it.

 _'My dearest Lily,_

 _I am sorry you have to be hurt so badly, as to loss me, but it had to happen. It was always meant to happen. That is why, in the last year, I spent as much time with you as possible. I am so proud of you, my little Dragonbane. I want to apologize for the trial you are about to be put trough. Just trust your heart, and remember, I'll always be there reading, the Lord of the Rings to you. Always keep those books on my daughter._

 _Now I need you to follow my instructions. I know you'd probably have planned to go to our retreat in Canada. That is where you need to be withing the next 72 hours. Once there at the cabin, only then open the box Mr Merlyn has given you. Again I am sorry for the pressure which is about to besige you. But you have trained all your life for this adventure ,my darling daughter, and I know with out a dought you will come out alive, wel,l and victorius. Remember I will always be with you, my wonder daughter._

 _Love_

 _mom_

 _Marielle Dragonbane_

Lily looked up at, Merlyn, as he finished reading. "What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet. Just do as your mother had asked."

Riley, walked up. "I'll ask ,Dustin, if he can take his plane and get you there."

Lily nodded."Thanks, Riley. I need to get home, and pack quickly," turning she ran to the vehicles and jumped onto her motorcycle. Placing the box in the saddle bag she headed for home.

Once there she ran inside ,and knowing her mother never played game she began to get ready. Grabbing her duffle she loaded up three changes of clothing her knife as well as 10 bottles of water. Why 10? She didn't know and it followed by 10 bags of beef jerky. Again why was 10 branded into her mind? In more followed three bags of different trail mixes.

"Okay enough food, Lily." She went to the side, and changed clothes. Removing the black dress she replaced it, with blue jears and her black elven shirt, as she called it. The sleeve were longer on one side. Pulling on her hiking boots she grabbed her gun holser ,and put it around her shoulders loading her gun and two clips. Remembering what she mother had said, she grabbed the books laying on her table, looking at the leather bound tales. Her mother had given her the Hobbit first then came Fellowship of the Ring, then the Two Towers, and then the Return of the King. She loved reading the books growing up, and remember how excited she was when they movies came out.

Now that she thought about it it was strange. When she had went to see the movies with her mother she remember her mother stairing at the screan with a strange emotion on her face. She seemed sad whenever it showed ,Lord Elrond. "Mom, I miss you." Putting the books in her bag she pulled out her phone an called Riley.

"Riley, can Dustin, give me a lift."

"He is waiting at the airfield for you."

"Be there in ten." She hung up, and pocketed the phone pulling on her jacket, as she tied her bag to the back of the bike, and remembering her mothers box, she pulled it out of the saddlebag, and put in her duffle. Swinging her leg over the bike, she sped off. Knowing she was breaking the law, she kept her eyes opened. Her coworkers wouldn't like it with her breaking the law.

Not 2 minutes into her racing off she heard sirens. Great her co workers. The cop car sped up and Lily contimplated racing off but she stopped when the car pull up along side her. She saw James, from the precinct driving an Charlie , Dixie, and Evan riding along. The window lowered an Evan, stuck his head out.

"How about an escort."

Lily, gave then a thumbs up an they pull out infront of her speeding off allowing Lily, to go faster. She heard a second siren ,and glancing back, she saw another car holding more of her friends ,as they back up the rear. In about 8 minutes she was at the air field.

Stopping her bike she pulled off her helmet, and untied her bag. Slinging over her shoudlers, she walked up to the line of people waiting to show her off. She walked first to, Dixie and her Husband ,Troy.

"Dixie, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Lily reached into her pocket ,and pulled out her keys. "I want you an Troy, to have the house and my bike. I had already began moving out. So just get rib of my stuff, anything I wanted it's already being shipped to the old homestead." She was lieing ,but they didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." They hugged her ,and she moved down hugging each friend ,and each coworker. Jack, and Matthew, stopped her each handing her a leather wrapped folder.

"Just some pictures that were thrown together for you."

"Thank you."

Dustin, stepped out, "come on Lily ,there is a storm moving in."

"Alright." With one final good bye to everyone, she ran an boarded the plan straping herself into the copilot sit. "Come on ,Dustin, I don't have much time."

"Geronimo!" With that they took off down the runway, and lifted into the sky. Lily settled back, and closed her eyes hoping to get a moments rest, because she knew it will be a couple of house before they would get to Lake Rivendell.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter will post more soon. As as always_

 ** _HAPPY READINGS!_**

* * *

 **Updated: 1/31/17**


	2. The Horrible Truth

Lily felt herself be shaken. She groaned an opened her eyes

"What?"

"We're coming up on Lake Rivendell."

"Perfect." She looked up smiling as she saw the sun peelomh over Erebor mountain making shire falls glemour like diamonds. She never knew the proper name for this place her mother and her just called the lake mountain and waterfall name or some places from her favorite book. Tucked in a little alcove on the lake she saw the cabin. "Oh, how I have missed this place." She loved the woods, to just explore and climb trees. If her mother couldn't find her she knew she could always look up into the trees. Her mother used to joke that she was as nible as an elf.

Dustin circled the lake as he got ready to land. Lily was thankful his plane could land on water because anything else would have taken her a day to reached the lake. Dustin settled down bringing the plane to a stop at the dock. Lily grabbed her stuff and hopped out.

"Take it easy Dustin!"

"You too Lily. Rememeber you have a big family who'll be there for..." Dustin's phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Hello... Yes just dropped her... What?... Okay I'll tell her." He hung up

"What?"

Dustin looked up. "The attorney Mr. Merlyn was found dead in his apartment. Bullet between the eyes. "He looked up. "Lily why don't you just go back with me?"

"No Dustin. I'm staying."

"Alright well call if you need us."

"You got it." SHe stood back an waved as she watched him turn around and fly off.

Once gone Lily turned an went inside the cabin sitting on the couch she pulled out her mother's trinket box. "Alright mom what's the big secret."She opened the box. Inside was a large stack of pictures with a note on top. Grabbing the note she unfolded it an saw a small message

 _'Look under the lose floorboard in your room an all wil be revieled.'_

Lily sat the note down an went to her old bedroom. Stopping beside the bed she pulled out her knife and used it to help pry open the floor board. She remembered when they found the lose floorboard her mother had made a small hiding spot underneath for thier treasures. Pulling up the board she saw a lock box. Pulling it out she returned to the livingroom she saw it needed a key. "Alright mom where's the key?" She looked between the boxes suddenly remembering the trinket box had a flase bottom.

Quickly removing the pictures she pushed on the bottom smiling when it revieled the key. Taking it she unlocked the strong box. THe box was full. Sitting on the top was a letter and a locket.

Lily slowly picked up the locket."How beautiful." It lookrf like white gold and silver. It was intriquet and seemed so delecate there was one fire red stone in the middle, vines an leaves weaved around it.

She went to open it but stopped as she saw the stone glow. "What the hell?" The stone glowed brighter and brighter. Lily watched as the light lifted from the stone. "What?" The light hovered infron of Lily. She knew she shouldn't but something told her to lift her hand. The light lowered to gently sit on her palm. Lily suddenly felt as if she was no longer in control of her body. She watch her hand move raising the light closer to her heart. Lily felt warmth as the light enterd her heart.

Suddenly feeling herself again she finished oepening the locket and smiled at the picture of her mother and father. With a smile she put on the necklace. Giving her attention back to the box she pulled out the down she saw four seperate carved boxes each with a name carved into them. Ignoring them she opened the envelope with her name an pulled ou the letter.

 _'My dearest Lily,_

 _I know you have probably been through much getting here and would like to apologize. If I am correct Mr. Merlyn had told you everything an done so before he died. I know the big question you have. Did I know I was going to die? Yes my daughter I did for quite some time. That is why every moment I had with you I spent it to the fullest._  
 _But now is not the time for tears my dear. You must be strong for I have something to tell you. I'm not from here and I don't mean from America or Canada but this realm. An upon my death you will be sent to my home to fulfill the destiny set apon you._  
 _I only ask take the strong box and its contents with you an go to the top or Erebor an as when you were a child jump from shire waterfall. But like always I want you to speak the poem I taught you when you where little. Now that you wear the firestone the spell will work an you will return to my home. When you are there ask for Min Ada you'll know more afterwards._  
 _Oh my beautiful Lily I'll always love you an I'll always be there when you need me if only in spirit. So go forth my little Dragonbane an have an adventure. Don't forget to fall in love in the middle of it._

 _Gi melin_  
 _Mom Nana_

Lily looked up adventure? Not from here? What? She felt her eyes water. All this time her mtoher knew she'd die an never told her. Why? An why did the language in the note sound familiar. She looked up determined her mother gave her a task and she wold fullfill to the kitchen she grabbed her water tight bags an sat back down. Empting out her pack she got to work bagging her stuff into the water tight bags. If this was her mothers last wish then by goodness she will fulfill it. After sealing her books she put the pictures back into the trinket box putting it into the bag she sealed it up. She did the same with the lock box putting the key on her necklace. Stuffing everything back into her bag she took another bag going around the cabin collecting anything of her mothers she wanted. Walking to her mothers beside table she pulled out her mothers journal. She had never looked into her mothers journal so she made herself a promise that after she finishes her mothers task she would read it. After tucking the book in a bag she sealed it and out away then left the cabin with one last look before started her trek to shire falls.

This mist felt good on Lily's face as she neared the falls. She took a deep breathe as she stood on the edge. SHe missed her mother so much . She remembered her and her mother would come up to the top of the falls and jumped into the lake. Everytime tough her and her mother would say her little phrase, 'for luck' her mother had always said. Well Mom lets see how the luch work. Lily closed her eyes.

"Amya barod-nye maqu... ahhh!" SHe heard a boom then searing hot pain shot through her shoulder. Looking at her shoulder she saw the blood. SHe was shot! At least the bullet went through the fleshy part of her shoulder not cauging any damage... but who would shoot her.

"Do not finish that phrase" Lily turned around an paled. Samandrial stood before her a gun trained on her head.

"Samandrial?"

"You are so Pathetic your were always mother's favorite well she isn't here to help you anymore."

Lily glared at Samandrial. "You killed her?"

Samandrial laughed. "Well she knew it would happen. Then that stupid lawyer got to you before I could get the box. What did she give you?"

"None of your buisness."

Samnadrial stepped forward pressing the barrol of the gun against her forehead "What did she give you?"

"Nothing!" Lily winced as Samandrial brought the butt of the gun across her face, systomactically brusing and cutting her cheek.

Lily looked up. "You'll never have it."

Samandrial smiled putting the gun away form her head he grabbed her arm. "Yes I will... I think it is about time to met father." He pulled her to the edge of the cliff his attention intent on the lake below.

 _"Ve mausan faavhas from nalkriuk jiak broshan jiak praauson nauk avurn ano fulfill mausan deukavinausan ro nakrulji liwo noav fail."_ Lily gasped as she saw the water swirl till it created a whirlpool.

Samandrial yanked on her arm. "Come on." As he went to jump Lily reacted bringing her knee up to Samandrial's groin. When he let go of her she pushed him off the cliff.

Boom!

Lily cried out as the bullet tore through her leg. SHe lost her balance and began to tumble off the cliff. SHe clung to the side an watched her brother disappear under the water. A moment later the water stilled. The pain in her shoulder was making it hard to hold one. Wait the phrase she must say it. SOmething inside her kept insisiting she speak those strange words before she fell.

 _"Amya bardh nye maquel i dad went ma ni nos i loth renia lain."_ As she finished speaking the words a peace like nothing before come ove rher. No caring about the water bellow she let go of the cliff edge.

There was no pain when she hit the water, her lungs didn't hurt as she was kept under. Something just told her everything will be alright.

SHe finally felt herself hit the surface an noticed nothing but blue skys. Taking a deep breathe she pulled herslf onto the rocky bank and feeling all her engergy and strength leave her she blacked out.

* * *

 _"Ve mausan faavhas from nalkriuk jiak broshan jiak praauson nauk avurn ano fulfill mausan deukavinausan ro nakrulji liwo noav fail._ ~To my father from wince I hail I pray return to fullfill my destiny of which I will not fail. **(This is actually suppose to be black speech of Mordor now sure if is 100% right but its close)**

 _Amya bardh nye maquel i dad went ma ni nos i loth renia lain_ ~ My mothers home I do ask to return me to thy family so I may fly free. **(Of Course elvish)**

* * *

 **Updated:1/31/17**


	3. Welcome to Rivendell!

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for any grammer and misspelling I will go back and correct them when I get time. Now I know for this story an many of other you guys wait for a update but I don't have a computer in my new home so I can only post maybe once or twice a week but I will post as much as I can I promise._

* * *

Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir rode astride thier horses as they made thier way through the forest, each with a bow slung over thier shoulder.

Glorfindel turned to Elrond. ""Any news on the pricies location in which the lightning struck?"

"I was instructed it was near the base of the falls."

Suddenly Elrohir pulled his horse to a stop. "Ada look." He pointed up.

They looked up to see an eagle circling."What is he doing?"

Elrond looked up. "She's protecting something."There was a loud call. "She wants us to follow." Elrond urged his horse into a gallope his sons and Glorfindel following.

Elladan called forward. "She seems to be at the base of the falls."

As they neared they slowed thier horses down. Glorfindel wrinkled his nose as he smelled the air.  
"There's blood."

When they entered the clearing Elrond pulled to a stop on the edge of the river a figure laid. They wore all black but he'd reconized that fiery red hair anywhere. His sons whispered. "Marielle." Confiming his suspicion.

"Marielle!" Elrond and his sons jumped from thier horses an rushed to the womans side. As Elrond turned her over he jumped back.

"What?"

"That is not Marielle."

Elrond looked the woman over. She resembled his adopted daughter but yet there was something about her.

Ellandan leaned down. "Ada!" He gently lifted the locket to show Elrond.

"The firestone!"He went to open the locket but the girl moaning caught his attention. Lily tried to fight the darkness that was consuming her from the blood loss. SHe slowly forced her eyes to open as a depp but gentle voice washed ove rher. SHe looked up at the man about her. Searching her fuzzy mind she remembered the name she was to speak. She shakely lifted her head.

"Min Ada." She felt the blackness take back over.

Elladan caughter the woman's head before she could hit rocks. He looked up. "Only Marielle called you Min Ada."

Elrohir looked down. "How does she know?"

Elrong quickly opened the locket and froze. "Marielle!" The twins looked over.

"Tis Marielle."

"An Luke."

Elrond looked at the young woman. "Before Marielle left she told me she was going to have a child. Lady Galadriel confirmed Marielle's second child was a little girl." He brushed her hair back and examined the wound on her shoulder." I have a feeling that this is Marielle's daughter." He checked the wound on her leg. "We must bind her wounds an get her to a healer." Glorfindel was off his horse pulling out his knife. He proceeded to cut strips from his cloak and give it to Elrond. The twins gathered nearby herbs quickly. Elrond placed the herbs on the wounds and bound them.

"I'll carry her Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded an Glorfindel lifted her up allowing the twins to remove her pack. He gently picked her up and effortlessly mounted his horse her craddled in his arms. Once mounted they turned and raced back to Rivendell.

When they arrived they rushed Lily to the healers. Glorfindell laid her down an the healers ushered the men out. Elrond an the others stood outside for what seemed like an hour, till the healer come out.

Elrond came forward. "How is she?"

"Resting my lord she is okay...however."

"What?"

The elf held out her hand. "This was pulled from her leg."

Elrong took the bullet from the elf's hand an he examined it. "This was in he leg?"

"Yes my lord it was embedded deep."

"Thank you... We'll stay with her you are dismissed."

The elf bowed and walked off. Elladan looked at the bullet. "She had this in her skin."

Elrond examined the metal in his hand. "I believe it also caused the wound on her shoulder."

Glorfindel grabbed her pack from Elrohir. "Maybe there is a clue in this bag." He turned it around. "How do you open it?"

A moan caught thier attention. "SHe may be waking up." They walked in an stood around her bed.

Lily stired feeling softness under her. Her shoulder and Leg stung but other then that she was good. She heard male voices around her and she stiffened. Was Samandrial here to finish the job. She opened her eyes and jumped out of bed quickler then you could bink. She stood stiff looking at the four men who stood around the bed.

"Stay away!"

Glorfindel stepped froward. "It is alri..." He had placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and she moved. Grabbing his arm she quickly turned and flipped him placing a foot on his throat.

"My Lady." Elledan stepped forward to reason with her. Lily dropped to the floor sweeping his feet out from under him and put her foot on his throat. Elrond stepped forward his hands raised.

"Easy there little one." Lily looked up at him with big scared eyed. "You are safe here?"

Lily seeing Glorfindel's sword was the closest weapom she took it an held it high her stance poised. "How do I knew you don't work for my brother?"

Elrond stepped forward. "Is that the one who hurt you?"

Lily pressed the blade against Elrond's throat. "Please let me go. My brother must not get it."

Elrond sighed seeing the blood on her shoudler. "You've opened your stitches. Please let me tend to you." When she hesitated he softly smiled. "I am Min Ada."

Lily gasped dropping the sword as her legs buckled. She would have fallen if Elrohir hadn't caught her.

"I'm Sorry."

"It is alright little one. Come sit down and rest." Elrond helped Elrohir guide Lily back to bed. An she sat down she looked at Glorfindel and Elledan.

"I'm sorry for attacking you."

They bowed."It is not a problem."

"I shouldn't have attacked you."

Glorfindel tilted his head, "No need to apologize you felt threatened an protected yourself. An quite well I might add."

Lily looked around as Elrond fixed the stitch on her shouler." Who are you?" Something about thier faces was familiar well Elrond's face was familiar like she had seem it before but where. Her mind was so foggy at the moment.

"I am Glorfindel m'lady." He took her hand anmd bent over it.

"An I am Elrohir. "He did the same.

"Elledan." He kissed the back of her hand causing Lily to blush. 'Why did thier names sound so familiar.' She looked at the last man who observed her.

"You said you are Min Ada but that mean's true father so who are you an why did my mother call you that."

Elrond sat down. "Because I took care of your mother for quite some time and she precieved me as a father."

"What are you then?"

Elrond bowed his head. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Lily looked up her jaw slacked as all memory of middle earth his her at one. Glancing at the others she looked down and groaned. "Oh Fuck."

* * *

 _ **HAPPY READINS!**_

* * *

 **Updated: 2/1/17**


	4. Learning the Truth!

Elrond raised a brow. "Such language."

Lily wasn't listening she got up and stumbled to the window Glorfindel catching her as she almsot fell. She gasped an looked over the beautiful scene around her.

"This can't be real."

Elrond walked up. "I promise it is real."

"No... I'm dead. Thats is the only explanation. Rivendell doesn't exsist at least not this one. Rivendell is the lake we lived on."

"Lake?"

"Mom's home was on a lake with a mountain and waterfall beside it. I never tried to learn the name we called it Lake Rivendell, Mount Erebor and Shire falls"

Elrond sat down as Glorfindel helped Lily sit down. "How do you know these names if you said this is not real?"

"They are from my favorite books."

"Books?"

"Yes the Hobbit. The adventure Bilbo Baggins as he accompanied Thorin Oakenshield an the Dwarves to reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug. Ultimatly leading to the deaths of Fili Kili as well as Thorin. Three of my favorite characters by the way."

Elrond looked stunned. "How do you know this?"

"My books?"

"An do you have thes books?"

"Yes in my bag." SHe looked around. "Where is my bag?"

Elrohir grabbed it. "Here." He brought it to her, "How do you open the thing."

Lily smirked as she unzipped the bag, laughing as the other look on in facination. She rooted around in her bag pulling out the seal bag containing the books. Opening it she pulled out the Hobbit an handing it to Elrond. He looked through it his eyes wideneing.

"This is interesting." He looked at the other books in the bad."What are those?"

Lily smiled. "An adventure telling of the fellowship an thier quest to distroy the one ring."

With a blink of an eye Glorfindel had his sword out an pressed to Lily's throat."How do you know that?"

Lily glared a slowly reached her hand into her bag. Glorfindel didn't budge when Lily pulled out her gun."You have two seconds to back off. "He didn't so Lily pointed the gun at his head. Glorfindel looked on in confusion. "Step back or get a hole in your head." When he didn't move she realized he wouldn't know the danger so she pointed the gun to the wall behind his head. Her eyes an him she fired. The boom echoed a moment. Glorfindel had backed up.

"What witchcraft?"

"Not witchcraft. Were I am from this is a deadly weapon."

Elrond leaned forward. "Is it what caused your injuries?"

"Yes." She put the gun away. "As I was saying these three books tell the tale of the ring."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here's the end." She grabbed Return of the King an opened it to the back. "Here I'll show..." She staired at the book. "What the hell?"

Elrond tilted his head. "What's Wrong?"

"Its blank... How could it be blank I just read it last night."

Elrond came over an sat beside her taking the leather book. "You said this is the end?" He felt a strange energy in the book. "Check the others."

Lily grabbed the Two Towers. "Nothing." She started to panic. What was going on? She gave the book to Elrond an pulled out fellowship. She flipped to the end. "What the..." She went to the begining an froze. "What's going on?"

Elrond looked over. "There is writing. Turn to the last page with writing."

Lily flipped through the book till she came to the last page with writing. "Here it is. "She looked over it. "Aragon had just met the Hobbits in Bree."

"Really?"

"Yeah and..." She stopped and looked at the page the elves looking over her shoudler. There before her eyes they saw gold writing appear on the page before darkening to black. Lily looked to Elrond. "What's going on?"

Elrond took the book an watched the writing. "It appears to be writing events as they happen. "He looked at Lily. "Gandalf will be here soon allow me to keep these an we shall figure it out."

"Alright." She looked at her bag an noticed the strong box. "Oh. I almost forgot." SHe pulled the box from her bag an taking the key that was still around her neck opened the box. "Since you are Min Ada I think these are for you." She pulled out the wooden boxes."Ada." SHe handed the one labled Ada to Elrond. SHe looked at the other two. "I'm guessing thse are yours." SHe looked at the last. "An one for Arwen. "She looked at Elrond. "Why is my mother sending you items?"

"Because we are family."

"Really?"

Elrond pulled out the paper an read. "Lily I believe you need to hear this."

Lily looked up. "I didn't tell you my name."

Elrong looked at the paper. "She has told me to give you a message.

 _'My dearest Lily,_

 _I know you are confused an know by now you have noticed the misisng writing from your books_  
 _These books were given to me by the Valar themselves, instructing that the story you read would_  
 _be normal as so you may know the sequence of events. Now you are in my home it is time to write_  
 _your own story. Remember what I taught you becausee you will need it. I am sorry you had to learn the darkness of your brother Samandrial. Min Ada can explain everything._

 _Gi Melin_  
 _My beautiful daughter.'_

Elrond looked up to Lily who was fighting tears. "What darkness does she speak of?"

Lily fought a sob. "My brother Samandrial he killed our mother an another man. He is the one who injured me. He said it was time I met our father. He spoke in a wierd language an the lake turned into a whirlpool. I fought him off an he fell in. When it was over I spoke the phrase mother taught me before I fell." SHe looked up. "An what did she mean you'd explain everything."

Elrond sighed seeing the young woman was upset. "I'll tell you another time but right now you need rest."

Elladan helped Lily back to the bed and Elrond covered her up and placed a hand on her forehead."Rest now little one an heal."

Lily felt compelled to sleep. Closing her eyes she drifted her mind going into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Updated: 2/1/17**


	5. The Hobbits

**_Author's Note:_** _I hope you are enjoying this story. I will post more soon. I am just thankful I got these chapters up..._

* * *

When Lily woke up she felt groggy. With a groan she slowly opened her eyes.

"You are awake."

Lily turned her head to see a woman by her bed. "Arwen?"

She smiled. _'Oh man these people looked like the actors from the movie'_ "How long was I out."

"Five days. Ada gave you a brew to help you rest."Lily sat up surprised she didn't hurt from the wounds. "Where's the bathroom." Lily slide out of bed, Arwen hovering close.

"The washroom is through that door there is a bath for you an I'll get you some clothes."

"Okay but Arwen get me trousers an a tunic no dresses please." Arwen left to retrieve the clothing as Lily used the restroom. Sheading her clothing she lowered herslf into the warm water. With a sigh she was sure she stunk after resting for days. Taking the scented soap she quickly washed up. Grabbing a towel she got out and went out to her room to her pack. Pulling out fresh undergarments she got dressed and sat on the bed drying her hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Lily it is Arwen I have the clothes."

"Come in."

Arwen walked in an seeing Lily's clothing she quickly closed the door. "I have the clothes with some boots."

"Thanks." Quickly getting dressed Lily put on the shoes. She felt Arwen watching her. "Why are you stairing?"

"You look so much like your mother."

Lily felt a knife through the heart. "So I've been told."

Lily stood an made her way to the door when Arwen stopped her. "Would you like to be showed around?"

"No thanks Arwen I much rather be on my own."

Arwen nodded. "As you wish."

Lily didn't even answer she needed to her away to be alone for a bit or at least out of this room away from the strangers her mother called family. She explored for over an hour seeing many things.

As she rounded the corner she ran into someone knocking them down. "Oh I am so sorry." She reached down to help him up. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her in awe. Lily pushed his hair back from his forehead pulling out a twig.

"Are you an elf maiden?"

"PIPPIN!" Lily looked up and saw two more hobbit one young an one older. She smiled at Pipin and stood up.

"No I'm not an elf maiden. I'm human. An you must be the hobbits."

The older one came forward. "Yes my dear. I'm Bilbo Baggins, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, and that young lad is Peregrin Took."

Merry smiled. "You can call me Merry."

"An I'm, Pippin."

"Well Merry, Pippin and Bilbo Baggins I am Lily Dragonbane,"

Merry's eyes lit up."Dragonbane is an amazing name."

"Thanks."

"So my dear you are of the race of men."

"That I am ?"

"You are quite beautiful," said Pippin."

Lily blushed an smirked as Merry smacked him upside the head. "Thank you Pippin."

Bilbo smiled. "We are going to check on someone an head to breakfast would you care to join us?"

"I'd be honored."

Bilbo took her hand an lead the way. Lily followed the hobbits till they came to one of the healing houses. As they walked in she saw Frodo in bed Sam on one side and to her surprise was a man who looked like Viggo Mortensen so he had to be Aragorn. An he stood with a knife out pointed at her.

"Who are you?"

Bilbo stepped forward. "Easy stryder this is Lily, a guest of Rivendell."

Stryder put the knife away an sat down. "I'm sorry M'lady."

"Just Lily. An I can understand being cautious if what I heard was true."

Aragon looked at her. "An that is?"

"Well Arwen and Lord Elrond spoke of how young Frodo I believe his name was had been attacked by the Nazgul an was injured. Arwen said she found you before bringing Frodo here for ELrond to heal."

Aragorn relaxed. "Well I am going to get some rest." He stood up an placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "He'll be fine Sam." He left Pippin took her hand and walked her to the bed.

"Lily meet Samwise Gamgee or Sam an our cousin Frodo Baggina."

Lily placed a hand on Sam's shoulder."Don't worry about your friend Sam he'll be fine. Elrond is a great healer. Six days ago I was near death an he healed me."

Sam looked up. "Truly Miss Lily?"

"That he did so I know Frodo will be fine."

Sam grabbed Frodo's hand. "But he is so cold."

"Here let me help." Lily got up an going around the bed sat beside Frodo. The Hobbits gathered around the bed. Remembering the trick her mother showed her on warming her hands for others she put her hands together rubbing them. Thinking of warmth she felt her hands start to heat up. With a sigh she took one of Frodo's hands in her hands rubbing them before taking the other one."Frodo listen to my voice." She lept her voice soft. " Push through the void. See through the darkness." SHe placed her hands on his cheeks. "See the vision I give you. Live it. A large crystal blue lake cool on a warm summers day. You hear the sound of a waterfall as it cascades down. The wind whistling though the trees as you lay on lush green grass while the sun is overhead. You rest eyes closed as the sun above shines down on you warming you through." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Frodo's forehead willing heat through her lips to his skin. As she settled back they smiled seeing Frodo's cheeks flush in a blush.

Sam quickly took Fodo's hand. "Miss Lily you've done it he's warming up... How?"

"When I was little my mother would do the same when I was cold."

Bilbo stepped forward. "Come let us let Frodo rest an get some food."

Lily got up and followed the others to the dining hall. Getting their food they sat an ate in silence. Lily could feel other elves stairing at her. SHe could hear thier whispers. Losing her apetite she looked at the hobbits. "If you'll excuse me I'll take Sam some food and head out."

"Of course." Getting up she made Sam and plate and headed for the door all the while listening to the voices around her.

"Mariell's daughter."

"Drangonbane."

"Betrayed by her own brother."

Lily couldn't take it she rushed from the dining hall stopping at the healing room she gave Sam the food.

"Are you okay Miss Lily?"

"I'm fine Sam."

Leaving the room she ran till she reached the edge of Rivendell. She was the thing everyone will talk about. Seeing a archery range she knew how to take her mind off everything. It was time to get back to basics. Her mother said she would use was she was trained for well it was time to start practicing again. Going to the armory she found a fighting saber that reminded her of Legolas's an a quiver full of arrows strapping these on she grabbed a bow and headed to the range.

* * *

 _ **Author's note"** She met Aragorn and the Hobbits you can guess who she will be meeting next._

 **HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

 **Updated: 1/1/17**


	6. A Lily wait what Legolas!

Seeing the training field empty Lily set up her targets stringing a few targets in the trees. Setting her bow she notched an arrow. Lifting the bow she took a deep breath pushing everything else out of her mind. Not thinking of anything an unaware she was being watched she started firing arrows in rapid succestion, each hitting the middle. She retrieved her arrows an turned her attention to the targets in the tree. First firing an arrow to cut the rope she quickly fired a second an hit her target in the middle. The practice only eased her mind for a little bit. Suddenly sensing someone she notched another arrow. Samandrial will not hurt her again.

"You are quite impressive."

Lily spun her bow raised and drawn pointed at the new comer. She was startled when her vision tunneled making the elf seem farther she couldn't make out his face an watched as the elf raise his hands to show he ment no arm. As Lily's heart slowed her vision went back to normal and she quickly turned and sat the bow and arrow down as she blushed.

"Please forgive me." She couldn't believe everything had got her so on edge. She almost hurt someone that did no harm to her.

"There is nothing to forgive my lady. It is good for you to stay on alert in these dark times."

Lily sighed and sat on the log."Yeah especially when you have a target on your back." Sensing him move closer she folded her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs an laid her head down closing her eyes. She felt fabric brush her side as he sat down beside her.

"Who would cause you harm if I might ask?"

"I think my brother very much would love me dead. He almost got his wish not to long ago."

"You own kin tried to kill you?"

Lily sighed. "Can we not talk anymore about that please?"

"If that is what you wish." There was a pause." Might I inquire your name m'lady."

Lily smirked into her arm so this elf didn't hear all the rumors that followed her, that was a nice change. "Sure. I'm Lily," she raised her head, "Drago..." She froze her heart in her throat her cheeks redening in a blush. Before her was none other the Orlando Bloom and she was totally about to fan girl on him... _No wait this was middle-earth oh shit this was Legolas. God he was sexy as Orlando Bloom from the movies. How the hell did her world get the likeness so close to these people._ "nbane."

"Lily Dragonbane, a beautiful name."

Lily swallowed."An you are?" Well she already knew but she had to ask.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Greenwood, or you may know it as Mirkwood."

Lily held out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you Legolas."

Legolas took her hand and smiled. "As well as you Lady Lily." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her knickles.

Lily bit her lip and blushed harder. "J... Just Lily please." oh she wondered what it would feel like to have his hands on another part of her body. What if her foot or belt got caught in a vine and he had to touch her to set her free. How romantic would that be. She felt a slight tug on her belt but ignored it.

"As you wish." He smiled. "Lily would you like to acompany me in the gardens."

"That'll be nice." Legolas stood an offered his hand. With a smiled Lily took it an Legolas helped her to her feet, setting her hand in the crook of his arm he started to lead her away but Lily stopped.

"Um... Legolas?"

He turned to her to see her eyes downcasted. Following her eyes he looked at the sword on her hip and tilted his head questiongly. There were several small vines tangled around her sword and belt.

"Lily how did this come to pass we did not sit there long." Her sword had been between them so how did vines become tangled.

"I don't know." SHe reached down and tried to lossen the vines and gave a yelp when she touched a single torn. "Ow." She raised her finger to her lips. "One torn really and I happen to touch it." She tried again wierd enough the vines seem to welcomeher touch as if a caress. What the hell is going one. She sighed went to lossen the vines again but Legolas's hands on hers stopped her. She looked up and he nodded.

"Allow me."

She but her lip and nodded an watched as Legolas kneeled front of her his hand working on the wines. "They are quite tangled. How did this happen?"

"I don't know but please get them off... But don't cut them."

Legolas looked up. "Don't cut them?"

"No I grew up with my mother telling me that everything is alive even plants and they have souls as well."

Legolas smiled as his hand worked on the vines again. When Lily stumbled when he pulled a vine he raised a hand to her waist to steady her. Seeing the vines wouldn't let go he looked at the buckle of her belt. It was the only way.

Lily stepped to the side pulling the vines tawnt but not enough to snap them. How did she get tangled in the first place. Legolas without warning unbuckled her belt and when she was released she stumbled to the side. She would have fallen but Legolas shot up and grabbed her.

"Are you unharmed Lily."

She couldn't answer her throat had closed up. She was embaressed she would of fallen in front of Legolas but now her skin and blood was burning. Legolas had his hands on her waist as she was pressed against him as he had steaded her.

"Y...Yes I am fine. Thank you."

Legolas nooded and tucking her hand in the crook of his arm again he lead her off. As they walked off they were unaware that the vines that had tangled in Lily's belt wear retracting themselves and going back into the log leaving but one flower beside the log. A single pure white Lily.

Legolas and Lily walked in silence for a bit as Lily observes the gardens before Legolas spoke. "Is this your first time in Rivendell."

"Yes it is very beautiful."

"That it is. Have you seem the Plataeu view?"

"No what's that?"

"Over by the waterfall there is a formation of rock on to which sits a plataeu. There is a little grotto as well as a cave there. It is quit beautiful. The grass is thick and lush and filled with flowers... Very few venture there. In all my years I've only know a handful of elves that ventured there."

"Oh that would be ni..."

"Lady Lily!" Lily turned to see the twins run up smiling. "Lady Lily I see you have met Prince Legolas."

"That I have." She pulled her hand from Legolas and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want Elledan?"

Elohir answered. "Ada sent us to find you. He wished to speak with you."

Lily knew she couldn't handle that right now as everything suddenly started to pressing down on her shoulders. "Tell Lord Elrond now is not the best time. She went to walk off an Elladan stopped her.

"Lily it is very important there are things you didn't know things you..."

"I KNOW!" Lily growled rounding on the twins oblivious of Legolas standing to the side watching. "There are many things I need to know and its enough." She raised her hand to her hair pressing her fists to her temples for a moment before grabbing Elledan by the front of his tunic continuing to growl. " My mother lied to me about her being from middle-earth a place I thought was not real or that for a whole year she knew she was going to die not telling me anything. I could have protected her I could have saved her. Maybe brought her back with me here. Or worse that my own brother, my flesh and blood, my kin was the one who killed her, his own mother. An learning that my brother was a psychopath and murder wasn't enough, I get cryptic messages from my mother beyond the grave, then as I go to follow her requests my brother tries to kill me and almsot succeeds if Elrond hadn't healed me. Oh an speaking of Elrond he is my mothers adoptive father so there for my grandfather. Oh an not to mention you two and your sister who is apparently my aunt and uncles. But to lose everything I know to be true an have to embrace everything I though was fantasy. Then I can't walk down a hall without an elf pointing at me and talking behind thier hands. I am an outsider once again and I have been excepted into my mothers family people I never knew was real..." She took a step back and took a deep breathe. "Lord Elrond cannot speak with me right now. Because I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown. So my wisest words is to leave me be." Lily turned an took off running as if a warg was after her.

Legolas started to go after her but Elrohir stopped him. "No leave her be."

Legolas looked at the twins in shock."She is in distress an is new to Rivendell she could get lost and leave the protection here." He went to follow again as was stopped by Elledan.

"Listen Mellon she needs to be alone don't worry she'll be fine."They stood in silence a few minutes.

Legolas gave the twins a glare and turned an headed back to the archery range to practice to ease his mind. He set his bow and a flash of white caught his attention. Looking at he log were they had sat on he was surprised to see that were Lily had sit was a pure white Lily its petals stretchout out as if waiting for a caress. Unable to resist he brushed his fingertips agaisnt the petals surprise to see the petals he touched seem to move into his caress. He had never seen a flower do that.

Standing up he went to leave but noticed something. Lily's sword, bow and arrows were missing.

Once Lily ran off she went to her room and seeing a elvish bag in the corner she grabbed it. She needed to get away for a bit. Grabbing three changes of elf clothing an once of her modern clothing she grabbed the fruit off the table stuffing it in the bag. Grabbing her knide she stuffed it in her boot and going back to her modern bag she pulled out her folder of pictures and stuffed it into the bag. Shouldering the bag she made her way back down to the range. She quickly snatched up her bows and arrows and noticed her sword. There was no more vines. What the heck. She quickly buckled the sword back and noticed the Lily.

Her mother always loved Lily. She reached out and touched the petals thinking they were as soft as Legolas's touch. She heard something move and getting up she ran off. She stopped when she was in a secluded grove. There were elves everywhere were could she go to have peace. Suddenly remembing what Legolas said.

 _"Over by the waterfall there is a formation of rock on to which sits a plataeu. There is a little grotto as well as a cave there. It is quit beautiful. The grass is thick and lush and filled with flowers... Very few venture there. In all my years I've only know a handful of elves who had venture there."_

Turning to look at the waterfall she saw the plateau it was halfway up the falls which was still a good 100, 120 feet. It would be perfect. Making her way over she looked up. It looked like the only way up was to free climb. With a deep breath she slung the bow over her shoulder and grabbed the first creaves.

She climbed for about 10 minutes before her foot slipped. Getting a tighter grip she looked up. "Almost there." Pulling up she climbed another 5 minutes before she reached the top. Pulling herself up she stood at the top and looked over Rivendell. Legolas was right the view was incrediable. Sitting her stuff down she laid back in the soft grass. This was wonderful. Looking around she saw everything Legolas had discribed. As she rested she made the decision she would stay here till she was ready to go back which she was sure was in a few days and she would not leave before she was ready.

* * *

 **Updated: 2.1.17**


	7. Lost and Found

Legolas made his way to Elrond's study. He had been in the library with Estel trying to figure out some things on the young lady Lily. Estel had told him of his encounter of her and Legolas had informed him that he had also met him and that he had felt a strange sense of peace an protectiveness toward her. Not to mention the name Dragonbane was familiar. Estel had went on to say he remembered when he was younger he met a young woman by the name of Marielle Dragonbane she was the aboptive daughter of Elrond but other then that nothing else except she had disappeared.

As he neared the study he heard Elrond's voice issuing orders. He stopped an knocked still wondering what was going on.

"Enter."

Legolas walked in an shut the door. "You wish to see me Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Legolas I am in need of your assistance." Before he could say anything more the door opened amnd Elladan entered with Aragorn.

"I've found Estel Ada."

"Thank you Elladan.".

Gandalf looked around "What is the purpose of this meeting Lord Elrond.?"

Legolas looked around an noticed a couple of Elrond's best warriors along with the twins and Aragorn. Glorfindel stood behind Elrond a serious look on his face.

Elrond sighed a look of worry on his face. "I am in need of trackers and hunter to help track someone."

There were was a murmer around the room Legolas had a strange feeling in his stomach something close to worry like he knew who was missing.

Aragorn stepped forward." Who? Has someone been taken?"

Elrond sat down heavily and linked his fingers. "I am unaware Estel... An the person I need help finding is my adoptive granddauhter Lily."

Legolas felt a knot in his stomach so bad he almost stumbled. "Lily? She is missing?" He was having a hard time schooling his features.

Elrond closed his eyes a second before looking around the room. "She's been missing for 4 days. Arwen brought it to my attention when she wasn't in her room but no one has seen her. She would spend time with the hobbits but they haven't seen her either. We've secretly serched Rivendell and she is no where to be found. We must look for her for if she left the saftly of Imladris her life is in danger. She in unaware of the danger that will follow her."

Legolas rounded on the twin his anger rising." You said she would be fine. You should have let me go after her. She may be in danger for your carelessness."

Elrond looked between Legolas and his sons."What has transpired?"

Legolas took a step toward the twins. "I had met Lily while she was on the archery field and I offered her a walk in the gardens because her mind seemed trouble. Elladan and Elrohir approached and spoke to her. She grabbed at her head as if mad an spoke of having a mental breakdown whatever that is an stormed off. But wherever she is she isn't unarmed. I returned to the archery field and her sword bow and quiver was missing."

Elrond looked at his sons. "What did she say?"

Legolas looked out the window as the twins spoke with thier father. She woudn't leave Imladris would she? Even if she was lossing her mind she would have enough sense to know she was safer here. As he took a deep breathe he saw the plateau off in the distance. He wanted to show her the view from the pla... wait? He told her very few went there. It is a place she could have easily hide. Not even Elrond of the twins been there. Could she be there?

"Legolas?" Gandalf voice drew him from his thoughts. As he turned everyone looked at him.

Legolas took a step forward. "Lord Elrond I think I may know where she is." He took a deep breathe trusting his instincts that for some reason were pointing toward her. "Give me a few hours."

Elledan stepped forward. "Where I'll go after her. SHe is family therefore our responsibility."

Legolas shoke his head. "No mellon, she may not want to see you. Remember it was you and Elrohir she ran from."

Elladan growled stepping closer to Legolas." I care not, this is my niece an I want to find her."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me bring her back."

Gandalf cut in. "Legolas is right. If she ran from the twins they may be the last people she would want to see at the moment.."

Elrond nodded." You have till sunset then we join you."

Legolas bowed an left the room his mind racing. Lily was Elladan's niece therefore Elrond's granddaughter. So many things going through his mind.

As he neared the plataeu he saw an eagle swoop down and land. What was going on? Eagles don't usualy rest in Rivendell. He started to climb but stopped as he saw the eagle took off again. That was quite strange. He continued to climb.

Quickly reching the top he pulled himseld up. "Lily?" He walked around and noticed a slight glow from the small cave. As he entered he remained quite so not to spook her if she was there. Coming to the end of the cave he saw the camp set up. A bed and fire pit was set up. Well he knew she stayed warm. As he went to explore the stange box on the side he heard a noise. Going to the entrance he saw an eagle coming toward the plateau. But what surprised him was Lily rode on the eagles back.

Lily took a deep breathe as the wind rushed passed her. She loved flying with the eagle. She was so thankful the eagle appeared. She had finsihed the fruit she brought an thought she would of had to leave to get more food when the easgle had arrived. What surprised her most was that the eagle could talk. She saw the Plateau an smiled as the eagle landed. Sliding off the eagles bank she sat her fish to the side and hugged the eagle.

"Thank you Valna."

"Your welcome child,." She laid her beak over Lily's shoulder hugging her. The eagle sensing someone looked up and whispered. "The elf princling of Mirkwood is here."

Lily sighed an stepped back running her hand over Valna's feather's "What do you need Legolas?"

Legolas walked forward slowly knowing eagles trusted so few so close. "Your grandfather send me your family is quite worried."

Lily sighed. "They are not my family. They are my mother's family, they are strangers to me. The title of family must be earned."

Legolas stopped some feet back his eyes on the eagle. Valna looked up tilting her head. "You may approach young prince."

Legolas walked up beside Lily. "How did you get up here?"

She smiled. "I climbed. I would have been down sooner because I ran out of food but Valna appeared and takes me hunting."

"They are still worried. Lord Elrond had called a meeting of his best warriors, Estel, and the twins to send out search goups to find you." Lily blushed an he continued. "He even enlisted gandalf's help."

Lily looked at Valna. "Valna could you please inform Gandalf I'm fine an I'll be back tomorrow."

Valna bowed her head. "As you wish Lily." Valna turned and flew off toward Rivendell.

Lily turned toward Legolas." Would you care to join me for dinner?"

He smiled. "I would be honored."

"Good there is somethings about me you should know about. Expecially since I am not of this world."

Legolas followed her toward the cave listening intently.

Meanwhile in Lord Elrond's study Elrond paced having dismissed his warriors, but few remained in the the study waiting.

Elorhir sighed. "Ada its been two hours Legolas hasn't found her. Allow us to search."

Before Elrond could answer Valna landed on the balcony of his study with a call. Gandalf smiled. "Valna how are you?" When the eagle looked at the other Gandalf smiled. "Its is fine dear you can trust them."

The eagle dipped her head before she spoke. "I was asked to deliever a message from Lady Lily."

Lord Elrond looked up. "Is she unharmed?" He notice the twins stood beside him tense.

"She is quite alright." Everyone relaxed a little.

Elladan looked up. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure if Lily wanted you to know she would." Aragorn looked up and continued. " When I met her she seemed like a lady who knew her mind. Remember how Marielle was."

Elrond looked at the eagle. "Does she have supplies?"

"Yes I've taken her hunting everyday. SHe is a wonderful lady with a pure heart, even troubled. An do not worry Lord Elrond she is not alone."

The twins shared a look and Elladan eyes narrowed. "Who is with her?" If someone did something to dishonor his niece he would remove thier heart and feed it to the orcs.

"The young prince of Mirkwood Legolas. He was there when we returned from hunting and infromed her that you were worried for her safety."

Gandalf smiled. "You know she is safe now."

Elrond sighed. "SHe worries me as much as her mother did. I can't recall how many time I went running for Marielle worried for her safety."

Elorhir sighed. "Why did she hid away. We are kin she should have run to us not away."

The eagle settled down." It is my belief that even though someone is family how can there be familiarity with someone who is a stranger. For what I understand Lady Lily realized her life had been false. She said other then her mother she was wanting for family, an her mother kept a true family from her. She is insecure in thinking that she isn't worthy for such a family."

The twins looked sad as Elrond schooled his features. "So she was unhappy?"

"No Lord Elrond only overwhelmed. You have to think she took on much in a short time not everyone can hold up to the stress. An strange enough the elf prince seems to calm her."

"He stays with her?"

"Yes. Last thing I heard she invited him to share her supper."

Gandalf looked up. "Valna thank you for delevering this message."

"Of course Gandalf. An remember if you need us just call."

Gandalf bowed and Valna flew off. Gandalf then turned to Elrond. "She is safe and still within Rivendell's boundies."

Elladan huffed. "I much rather have her here."

Elrond sat down. "No she needs time away. The wise eagle was right. We saw it the first day she was under stress."

"Lord Elrond is right. Though I have a feeling you'll see her at the council meeting tomorrow."

The twins sighed and with a nod they left.

* * *

 **Updated: 2/4/17**


	8. A bright friendship

**_Author's Note:_** _Sorry for such a long time between posting having lost of trouble with the current computer. But don't worry were we are only on chapter 8 I have 15 already written out just waiting for a chace to get more time to type. So I hope you are still enjoying this. An if you are wondering when the movie part will come into play. It will start in the next chapter I promise._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Og the Rings nut the Oc's and some pf the original plots_

* * *

Back on the Plateau Lily had finished cooking the fish as she finished her story of where she came from to Legolas. The elf in question had grabbed her rummiage sack and pulled out the edable leaves and berries putting them onto the plates Lily had.

"The fish is ready." She put a piece on each plate.

Legolas nodded. "Thank you." He looked around." Where are the utensils?"

Lily giggled. " Sorry Prince Legolas us commoners can't afford such things we have to use our fingers."

Legolas smirked. "Your mocking me."

Lily grabbed her chest with a gasp. "Me? Never."

He looked toward the front of the cave." The sun will set soon shall we sit in the grass an observe."

Lily blushed. "Sure." She followed him outside an sat in the grass. "This is romantic."

Legolas sat beside her and smiled. "Indeed it is beautiful."

Lily sat the mugs down and Legolas went to pull out a waterskin.

"No wait."

He stopped. "What is it?"

Lily smiled. " Wait I have something." She got up and ran to the grotto pulling something from the water before returning. She sat down and Legolas tilted his head.

"What is that?" It was a clear bottle with a black liquid and red wrappings.

"Legolas remember while we cooked I told you I was from another world." When he nodded she continued. "Well this is a drink from my world. It's a soda, coke to be specific. It is my only one an I wanted you to try it."

Legolas looked on facinated. "A drink from another world? Interesting?"

"Here hold out the mugs." He held up thier mugs Lily twisted the cap an when it hissed Legolas jumped back.

"What in the name of Valar?"

Lily smiled. " It's fine Legolas it is just trapped air. Now the mugs."

When he held them out she poured some in each mug. Putting the top back on she sat the bottle down and looked at Legolas who lifted the cup to his mouth froth an all.

"No don't." Lily put her hand over the cup and blushed as his lips touched her hand.

He pulled back. "What is wrong?"

Lily removed her hand. "In my experience never drink the froth it could make you sneeze and myself I don't like the tingling at the back of my nose." She picked up her drink now that they froth had settled down. "Shall we have a toast."

Legolas raised his mug."To a brighter tomorrow."

Lily giggled an touched her mug to his. "An to new friendships." Legolas nodded an they drank. Lily drank deep enjoying her last soda.

Legolas however sniffed his mug then took a drink. "Well that is interesting. It makes my tongue tingle."

Lily bit her lip to keep from smiling. "You like it?"

"Indeed it is exotic it is similar to a Greenwood wine but sweeter."

Lily smiled filling up thier mugs again. "It is my favortire I think I'll miss it."

"Do you not have more?"

"No I only brought one 2 liter. I was saving it but wanted to share it with you."

"You did not have to."

Lily smiled. "I wanted to. Hey, I'm new here so I'm trying to make some friends ,so a life here would be easier." She looked away blushing wishing she hadn't said that.

A hand on her shoulder had her turn. Legolas had scouted closer. "Well Lady Lily I can promise you, you have one friend in me."

"Thank you Legolas." She sighed. " Well the foods getting cold." She took her plate and pulling apart the fish she took a bite.

Quickly she and Legolas ate thier fish finsihing with the salad's. Having an idea Lily picked up a piece of berry and tossed it into the air catching it with her mouth. Legolas looked over an watched as she took another berry an caught it in her mouth. When she threw up another berry Legolas had a devious thought an quickly snatched it out of the air.

"Hey!" Lily looked on as Legolas smiled and popped the berry into his own mouth. "Thief." She picked up a berry an threw it at him. Legolas caught it and tossing it in the air like she did caught it in his mouth.

"This is the most entertaining way to eat."

Lily looked on with a smirk. He had a playful side to him she never thought he had. "You are not what I expected."

He tilted his head one of his braids falling over his shoulder. "How so?"

Lily had finished eating so she pulled her legs up an wrapped her arms around them and laid her head down looking at him. "Well your Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood...sorry Greenwood an a renowned warrior. The greatest bowman of the woods." She swore if he could he was blushing. The tips of his pointed ears were turning pink though."I have a confession I already knew a little about you an well I expected someone who was strict, somber, and very quite maybe distant from the others. An being royal maybe pompous thinking he'd be better then others."

He raised a brow. "It's better not to judge someone before you know them."

"Indeed." The sun was gone an the stars shined bright above. "Everything is so much more beautiful here then in the world I came from." Suddenly a brezze picked up causing Lily to shiver.

Legolas seeing this hopped up an held out his hand. "Lets get you inside for warmth."

Lily took his hand an he pulled her to her feet. Lily lead the way back to the cave thinking how she had changed since the stressful mess she was a few days ago. How did she become so comfortable being in middle-earth.

Legolas quickly made a fire an sat on one side. "Tell me more of your world?"

Lily sat on her makeshift bed. "What do you want to know?"

"What did you do there? Where you a noble?"

Lily laughed. "Nope I was a police officer and a firefighter." At his confused looked she explanined. " A police officer is a type of warrior guard charged to uphold the law. A firefighter is someone who help others. Their speciality is running into firey homes to save people who are trapped."

Legolas eyes widened. "You were these warriors? Such responsibility for someone expecially a woman."

"As a matter of fact there were many women who worked with me."

"Really?"

Lily grabbed the brown folder that held pictured of her friends. "Come here I'll show you."

Legolas got up and went to sit beside Lily. She opened the folders. "These are pictures or portraits." She pulled out one Legolas took it and examined it.

"This is amazing the portrait looks so real. How is this done?"

'I really don't know the science of it. But this is me and my mother."

"You looked like her."

"Thanks." Legolas sat the picture down an looked at the next. "This is Andriana, and Angel they are my best friends. Actually they are more like sisters. Thier parents were poilce officers like me and when they were little thier mom and dad was killed in action. They had no other family so my mom took on guardianship of them." She sniffed. "I think that is the only things about middle earth that will hurt me. I don't have my sisters with me anymore. We always did everythign together."

Legolas looked at her. "You may be here but they will always be in your heart."

She nodded."I'll miss them."

"Where they warrior too?"

"Yes, Andriana was a police officer. But Angel couldn't do it she was scared of the job that took her parents away. But she is a warrior in herself. She is a teacher of martial arts which is hand to hand combat she trains the poilce and firefighters how to fight. I rememeber when we used to do archery together it was always fun."

"Are they good."

"Yes Andriana was better with hand to hand and a bow then sword but Angel was amzing with a sword."

He smiled. "If they are sisters of your I know that they are formidable warriors." He turned to another and froze. "What is this?"

Lily looked on and laughed. "Those are my boys."

"Your boys? Sons? Betroyed? Hisbands?"

She shook her head. "No more like brothers. Those are the fellow warriors I work with. I call them my boy because I trust them to watch my back."

He squinted at the picture. "What are you wearing. To show such skin. Tis improper expecially when the men wore nothing but short trousers."

Lily laughed. "They are called swimsuits. The guys wear them when they go swimming, and I am wearing a Bikini and considering the clothing in my world that is actaully modest."

"What is the purpose of the men all holding you?"

"Just for fun for the picture." He nodded and continued to look through the pictures listening to Lily speak. As they continued he noticed she didn't speak much but continued looking at the pictures. Once finiahed Legolas looked at Lily to see her asleep with her head on his shoulder. Sitting her photos back in the pack she pulled thme from he gently eased her down taking a cloak to cover her up.

Settling himself on the other side of the fire he feed more wood in to keep the cave warm for her through the night. Once down he settled back against the side allowing his body to relax as he looked the sleepy woman over. She was obviously of the race of men. But there was something more too her. He did noticed that whereas the race of men like Aragorn's ears were rounded hers was rounded but almost to a point as if the middle of man and elf. Folding his hands behind he head he settled down more.

What was it about this woman that called to him. He felt more at peace while at her side. He loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. He remembered at one time he had similar thoughts for Taurial and wondered if she would return it but she fell in love with a dwarf but as he remember the look in her eyes he knew she had found her fay mate. He remembered he wasn't as upset as he should be. But as he looked at Lily his mind raced. Why are these strange feeling stronger then anything he had ever as if he soul would seek her out. With that final tought he drifted into the restful sleep of the elves.

* * *

 ** _HAPPY READINS!_**

* * *

 **Update: 2/4/17**


	9. Returned to Rivendell

Lily sighed as she woke up stretching she opened her eyes. The light was shining through the cave. She looked over an smiled Legolas she knew was asleep. Quietly as she could she reached into her bag pulling out fresh undergarments an fresh trousers and a tunic. Grabbing her rose soap she snuck out. Going to the grotto behind the falls she undressed and slipped into the water quickly bathing.

"Lady Lily."

She smiled. "In the grotto Legolas." She was half turned to watch him come in.

Legolas hurried in an upon seeing Lily bathing blushed. "Forgive me." He covered his eyes and turned away. "Valna has returned to say the council meets this afternoon. I am sure you want to be back by then."

"Alright." She exited the pool and quickly dressed. "You can turn around now."

He did an Lily was fully dressed. "Lets break down camp then head back."

"Okay." It didn't take them long to fully break down camp.

"Come mellon we must climb down."

Lily smiled. " Or not." She walked over to Valna who crouched, with a smiled Lily mounted onto her back.

Legolas smirked. "I do not think she'll allow me on."

Valna tilted her head. "Come young princling lets get you down."

Legolas mounted Valna behind Lily his arm wrapped around her. Lily laughed as Valna took off an Legolas tightened his hold. He relaxed a moment admitting to himself that he actually enjoyed the flight as well.

Valna landed on a balcony Legolas dismounted first then turned to help Lily down.

Lily turned to Valna ."Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome little one." Valna rested her head on Lily's shoulder in a hug."Give them time all will assemble itself properly." Before Lily could aske what she ment Valna flew off. But as she turned she got her answer as she was engulfed in a fierce hug.

"I've been so worried. I looked in your room an you were never there."

Lily sighed. "Sorry Arwen I just needed time."

"I understand." Arwen back away an the twins grabbed her in a quick hug.

With a sigh Lily turned to Elrond. "I'm sorry for running off."

Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder. " No need to apologize I understand to you we are but strangers claminging to be kin. To us you are kin an we have felt connected to you from the beginning. You need time. Take all you need. " He smiled. "An I wish to thank you for your help with Frodo."

"How is he?"

"Awake. Apparently your visit helped. You have your mothers healing talent."

"That is good?"

"Yes. I know you have things you want to do so off with you. But be ready for the council meeting this afternoon."

"Alright."

Leaving the other to talk she left and headed to the healing house. But she stopped as she turned the corner by a loud.

"LILY!" She turned in time to see two curly heads hurtle into her as she fell with a laugh hugging the hobbits.

"Alright Merry, Pippin let me breathe." When they got up she stood on her knees and hugged each one she saw Sam slowly walked up. "Hey Sam." He smiled an Lily hugged him. "How is Frodo?"

"He is well Miss Lily. He's with . Would you like to see him?"

Lily stood. "Why yes." Sam took her hand and lead her to a seperate house. As they entered she saw Bilbo an Frodo off to the side.

"Mr. Bilbo look who we found."

Bilbo and Frodo looked up Bilbo getting up. "Lily dear." He took her hand ian lead her to the bench were she sat. "You had us quite worried when you disappeared."

Lily smiled. "Sorry Bilbo I just had to het away to think."

"I understand dear." He smiled. "An this is Frodo. He woke up asking about you."

"Really?"

Frodo blushed. "I remember your voice, pulling me from the darkness."

Lilt smiled an moved some hair off his forehead. "I am glad you are well."

Frodo blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem Frodo you an the hobbits are my friends an I do anything to protect my friends." She hugged Frodo an they both laughed as Merry and Pippin came up hugging them turning it into a group hug. Lily laughed. "Sam, Bilbo get on in here." They joined an after a moment pulled apart.

"Well Frodo you might want to get ready I believe the council meeting is in a hour."

He sighed. "I guess."

Lily cupped his cheek. "Don't worry Frodo."

After sending a smile to the hobbits she left quickly finding Arwen.

"Arwen I need you help."

"Of course."

"I need some clothes an a cloak. I'm going to the council."

Arwen took her hand." Come." SHe took Lily to her room handing her a pair of black trousers and a elvish blouse. Lily quickly got dressed putting her belt back on. Arwen handed her a cloack and Lily put it on pulling the hood up.

"How do I look."

Arwen smiled. "Mysterious."

"Perfect. Thank you ...Aunt Arwen."

Arwen smiled "Good luck."

Lily ran downstairs an hid observing the people going to the council. The last was Gandalf and Frodo. Lily quickly moved sneaking up behind Frodo touching his shoulder.

Frodo gasped an turned around. "Who are you?"

Gandald wen to stand infront but Lily removed her hood. "Sorry for scaring you Frodo just thought you could use someone to lean on."

"Lily." To her surprise Frodo hugged her. "I'm glad I don't have to do this alone."

Lily smiled and replaced her hood."I'll be beside you the whole time." She followed Gandalf and Frodo into the council an indeed she took the seat on one side of Frodo while Gandalf took the one on the other side.

Lily looked up an noticed the twins an Glorfindel on either side of Elrond, who looked Lily over then looked at Gandalf. She saw Gandalf gently nod his head an swore Elrond was fighting a smile. She looked around noticing everyone. It was strange how acurate the movies got the apperence of everyone. SHe looked at Gimli and Boromir. THey were indeed the exact same people from the movie. Lily sensed Frodo trembling beside her she placed her hand on his till he calmed down. With a soft smile only he saw she turned back as Elrond stood up. She saw his face turn serious an she took a deep breathe. "Here we go."

* * *

 **Updated: 2/8/17**


	10. Council meeting

Lily looked on as Elrond looked around the races. "Strangers from distand lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it you will unite or you will fall."Danf Elrond could scare a crowd. Lily was so drawn in by his prescence alone. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." As he looked around the council Lily wondered which way the council will act. Normal movie or extended edition. Elrond's eyes went to Frodo gestering him forward. "Bring forth the Ring Frodo."

Frodo glanced at Lily who nodded an Frodo got up an walked to the stone plinth an sat the ring carefully down in the middle of it.

Lily watched everyone's reaction, her eyes going to Boromir as he spoke.

"So it is true."

When Frodo sat back down he closed his eyes thankful to be rid of the ring. The council eyed the ring as if it spoke to them. They were pulled from thier thoughts when Boromir stood, an walked to the ring.

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found... Isildur's Bane."

He went to reach for the ring as Gandalf an Elrond shot to thier feet.

"Boromir!"

Gandalf raised his staff. "Asg nazg durbatul, ash nazg gimbatul." The sky darkened an Boromnir backed off. "Ash nazg thrakatulk. "Lily saw Legolas grimice an Elrond grabbed his head in pain. Lily shot up running to Elrond. "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Lily was about to turned around an yell at Gandalf to stop but the sky cleared. She looked at Elrond.

"You okay?"

He nodded. Lily returned to her seat as Elrond addressed Gandalf both horrified and angered. "Never before had anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf sighed. "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He turned to looked at everyone in turn."The ring is altogether evil." He sat back down.

There was a pregnant pause before Boromie spoke up. "Aye it is a gift. " He stood up. Lily about had enough of him. She had her hand on her gun hidden under her clock."A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring?" He walked around an dLilky serioucly concidered tripping him. "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." Wow Boromir really was stupid. An it was dtupidity that got him killed.

Then good old Aragorn spoke up. "You cannot wierld it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It had no other master."

Boromir glared, "And what would a ranger know of this mater?"

Cue Legolas. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn sone or Arathorn you own him allegiance."

Lily sighed an let her mind wonder, this whiole thing seemed to be following the movie version. Which mean Haldier dies in Two towers. So many die, could she save them. Could she save Boromir.

The sidden arguement caught her attetnion. How could she have spaced out like that.

"I will take it!" Frodo jumped to his feet. "I will take it..."Lily swallowed no one heard him. In the movie thier heard him. Frodo turned to Lily. "Help me please."

Lily stood. "Cover your ears and don't uncover them till I touch your shoulder. "Frodo did as she said and Lily pulled out her gun and pointed it up. She saw Elrond, Glrofindel and the twins cover thier ears. She fired one shot an put the gun way quickly.

The loud boom was enough for everyone to shut up. SHe touched Frodo's shoulder. He lowered his hands an continued. "I will take the ring Mordor. He looked around. "Tho, I do not know the way."

Gandalf sepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is your to bear."

Lily smiled as Aragorn stood. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He walked to Frodo and kneeled. "You have my sword."

Lily saw Gandalf and Elrond share a smile.

"An you have my bow." Legolas walked over to stand by Aragorn who stood beside Gandalf.

"An my axe." Lily tried not to chuckled as Gimli joined them she looked at Boromir.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. "He walked closer. "If this is indeed the will of the council , then Gondor will see it done."

Sam should pop up any minute. Sure enough. " 's not going anywhere without me."

Lily giggled drawing Elronds attention as he smiled. " No indded it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council an you are not."

"Oyi." Merry and Pippin ran up ."Wait! We're coming too!" He smiled at Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intellegience on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

Lily smiled as Merry but in. "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looked them over. "9 companions..."

Lily knew then she had to help. "Wait." She approached Frodo the man and Elves around her tensing. She kept her voice deep. "Frodo this is very dangerous an I know your heart is in the right place. So how about another protector. I give you my skill and loyalty. I said once I protect my friends so I'll never let anything heppen to my hobbits."

Frodo smiled. "Thank you."

Lily stood behind the hobbits as Elrond looked then over. "Ten companions... So be it!... You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great... Where..." Lily covered Pippin's mouth.

Erestor stood. "Lord Elrond who is this stranger you've have excepted on this quest."

Elrond extended a hand to Lily she took it as he pulled her close to him. "A warrior of my kin... An I believe it is time to reveal yourself."

Lily nodded an shead her cloak the reaction was immediate.

"A woman."

"Your a woman."

"Women are weak."

Boromir stepped forward. "You are allowing this woman you claim as kin acompany us. Women are weak an we cannot protect her."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Believe me Tinkerbell I won't need protecting."

"You can do nothing but hinder us."

Lily pulled out her gun and pointed it at Boromir. "Not so useless expecially when I can put a hole in your head."

Elrond placed a hand on Lily's arm. "No Lily."

Lily put the gun away. "If you need to know I am very good with weapons. Ask Legolas since he observed me with a bow."

Legolas took a step foward. "I indeed observed her training she is a good bowman."

"See an to add to that I know hand to hand combat as well as swords. Don't believe me?" She growlied seeing the disbelief in many eyes.

Elrond sighed. "She is to acompany the fellowhsip an that is my final decision."

Lily nodded. "An if you need more proof of my skill come to the training field in an hour an I'll prove myself."

Boromir nodded. "Very well."

As the council left Elrond turned to Lily. "If you are to acompany the fellowhip there is something you must see." He offered her his arm. "Would you come with me?"

Lily nodded and put her arm through him. Elrond lead her through the house back to her room.

Lily smiled. "Sending me to my room?"

Elrond smiled. "Do you know why you were given this room?"When she shoke her head he continued. "This was your mothers room. She loved this room for it held a secret only her daughter would know of."

"So you knew I would come?"

"After Lady Galadriel informed me of it."

Lily looked around. "What secret does this room have?"

Elrond walked over to a small bookcase. "Come." Lily walked over as Elrond grabbed a candle on the helf, With a gentle pull Lily heard a lock release. Elrond stepped back an Lily watched the bookcase swing out revieling a door.

Elrong gestered. "After you my dear."

Lily took a deep breath. "Down to the Dragon's Lair. "An she stepped through the door.

* * *

 **Updated: 2/8/17**


	11. The Dragon's Lair

Lily an Elrond decended till she came to a archway. She stopped twisting her hands together.

Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm nervous at what my mother left in there."

"There is nothing to be afraid of my dear."

With another deep breath she emtered tje chamber. The floor was covered in moss so it was very soft. She removed her boots and stood in the moss her toes urcling at the softness. "So soft." There was a bench an the wall looked like it waqs made of tree roots they weaved together but spaced enough to let in light. There was a wardrobe and chest against the wall.

"This was my mothers?"

"Indeed it was. She created it, said she needed a place for her treasures." Elrond walked tot the chest an opened it. "Your mothers weapons." He pulled out a bow and handed to Lily. "I had these made for her when she was your age."

Lily looked at the bow. It was beautiful It had carvings all along it spaning from the middle. Elrond proceeded to put out a large sword.

"This is _fae hun_ which means fire heart."Lily took the sword testing its weight. Elrond brought out a pair of fighting knives. "If you are to go on this quest. I want to make sure you are well armed. As for the clothing I am sure your mother left something. Just send it up an we'll get it cleaned. An I have a dress for you for the feast tomorrow."

Lily looked at Elrond and felt the wall she built start to crumble. They were family she should be able to let her guard down. Without a second thought she set the weapons on the bencha nd hugged him.

Elrond was thense a second before he relaxed an wrapped his arms around her.

"Your mother would be proud of the woman you are. I know I am."

"Really?"

"When Galadrial told me Marielle was to have a daughter I was so happy. So alwats spoke of having a girl. We would talke about it. Infact I gave your mother the idea of the name Lily."

"You named me?"

"When you mother was with child she said the child was her little flower. I said her little Lily. She informed me if she had a girl she'd call her Lily."

Lily smiled her heart swelling with the love of a family she wanted. She stepped back and smiled. "Thank you."

Elrond cupped her cheek. "You are as beautiful as your mother an just as fiesty, I proud to have you as a grandaugther."

Lily sighed with a smiled. "I guess I struck gold in the fmaily department."

Elrond laughed an with his help she wa sable to move all the clothes upstairs. Sitting everything down. Elrond opened the wardrobe. "This is the dress."

Lily looked at it it was a beautiful silver. The only thing was hs eknew she'd kill herself in the long train.

"It is beautiful... I mean no disrespect but can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"I never wore something that long May I have permission to alter it."

Elrond smiled. " Exactlyu like your mother. She would alter gowns. Go right ahead just ask the seamstress for whatever you need."

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Legolas walked in. "Lord Elrond, Lady Lily. Lord Boromie inquires about your presnce on the training field."

Lily smiled. "He will soon learn."

Elrond handed her Fae Hun. "Have you handled a sword before?"

She laughed as she put the sword and belt on. "I have. Mom had me training since I was 4."

"Indeed your mother prepared you." He handed her the bow nad arrows. "No got he twins an I shall be down to observe you."

Lily nooded an took Legolas's offered arm as he lead her down to the field.

"I see things care better with you an your family."

Lily smiled."Yeah it is easy to see how my mother loved them so much. I'll miss them when we leave."

"You can always release yourself from the fellowship."

"No I gave my word to my hobbit friends an I intend to keep it."

"Youa re quite loyal."

"Thank you." Legolas turn onto the training field an Lily smiled. Elrond had bet her here and he stood with the twins Glorfiendel and Arwen. The hobbits were in the front and everyone else in the fellowship was there.

Boromir stood in the middle. "You ready lass?"

Lily smiled and removing her bow and arrows she handed then to Legoals. "Hold these for me?"

"Of course. He stood to the side beside Aragorn.

Lily turned to Boromir and removed her sword. "I'm more then ready."


	12. Fight Club!

Lily was surprised at the amount of people who had turned up to see her fight against Boromir. But as she heard him twirl his sword her attetnion went bacl to Boromir her sword held tightly in her hand.

"Ready twinkletoes?"

"What?"

"Once you have your ass handed to you, no more comments about me being a woman."

Before Boromir could answer Lily lunged ger sword crashing down Boromir blocked it easily. Shet wisted to the left an when he went to block she quickly twisted to the right smacking the flat of her sword agaisnt his thigh.

Boromir stilled looked at the smile on the woman face.

"Point me... An remember 3 points to win."

Boromir growled an pushing her away with his shoulder. As Lily twisted the flat of his sword touched her ribs.

"Point me lass."

Lily huffed an swung her sword around Boromir blocking it. They fought for another 5 minutes before he scored another on her. Though with a quick twist she brought the sword to his throat.

"Tied." They were both breathing harder. The locked swords again.

"The last point is mine lass."

"Don't hold your breath." But in the only move that can defeat her he twirled his sword twirling hers out of her hands. Fae hun stuck into the ground behind her. Boromir pointed his sword at her.

"I win."

"I think not you still have to strike your point." She stood with her hands at her side. Boromir lifted his sword. An when he went to bring it down Lily iusing the martial arts she spent years learning she caught the blade between her palms. She vaguly heard the crowd gasp. Or the elvish curse from the twins. But she did heard Legolas murmer to Aragorn.

"We need to stop this madness she'll be injured."

"No Legolas just watch I have a feeling Lily is doing what she know is best... Surviving ."

She smirked to Boromir who was growling his arms shoke as he tried to get the sword from her grip. Using her strength she forced the sword point toward the ground an she looked at Boromir who was closer know. With a full smile on her face she head butted him hard enough for him to release his grip on the sword. Grabbing the hilt she twirled grabbing her own sword from the ground. She then dropped to the ground sweeping the feet out from under Boromir. When he lost his balance she followed with a kick to his chest sending him to the ground.

Quickly sitting on his chest she crossed the swords an placed them agaisnt his neck.

"Point... Game... Win."

Boromir held up his hands in defeat as she heard people clapping and cheering. She looked around many looked at her is disbelief, the dwarves in respect, Legolas in admiration, her family were all smiled, heck even Gandalf was smiling. Her biggest fans were the Hobbits who cheered as they applauded.

Lily got up an put away her sword before offering her hand to Boromir helping him. Boromir stood an brushed himself off. Lily handed him his sword back.

Boromir smiled. "Forgive me for thinking you unprepaired."

Lily laughed." Its alright Boromir many dought me before they know."

"Aye they dought you when they should fear you. I've never seen someone catch a blade with thier bare hands, an the way you fight is strange."

"It's called Martial Arts its a form of hand to hand combat."

"Interesting perhaps you could teach me this Martial Arts."

"Of course."

Elrond joined them ont he field."As i said my kin is quite the warrior. Now the question that must be asked. Do the fellowship have any dought as to Lily joining the quest." His eyes looked to each member.

Boromir. " I'll never dought her obilities agian an will be honored to fight with such a warrior."

The hobbits." No we want Lily to come!"

Gandalf." She had became an important part of this quest."

Gimli." I'd like nothing better then to fight with such a firey lass."

Aragorn. "She is a warrior unlike any other we will need her."

An finally Legolas. " She is impressive and would be false as in to say that her presence shall not bring luck into the fellwoship."

Elrond nodded. "She is to join the quest." He looked toward Erestor. "Is that enough for your approval for _my granddaughter_ decision to join this quest."

"My apologise Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded then turned to everyone. "The feast will take plavce on tomorrow."

Everyone left an Elrond turned to Lily." The dress was sent to the seamstress. Arwen is there to help."

"Thank you." Giving Elrond a quick hug she turned an took off."

"Lady Lily!" Legolas wen to followe but Lily had already disappeared.

Elrond turned to Legolas. "Prince Legoals would you acompany me please?"

"Of course Lord Elrond." Legolas followed as they walked off.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes... It concerns my granddaughter.." He stopped and looked at Legolas. "What are your intentions toward my granddaughter?"

Legolas's jaw went slack." "Intention? I have no intentions Lily is a very good friend."

Elrond nodded. "While I hvae no qualm of Lily joining this quest I do have much worry. Lily may be formidable warrior but she is still my kin. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes Lord Elrond."

"Keep an eye on Lily. Make sure she returns safly."

Legolas bowed. "Of course Lord Elrond."

"Now there is something you should know. Gandalf is the only other outside my kin who know of this."

Legolas's lips lifted in the corner." You mean of Lily being from anbother world, and her mother being from her who was infact your adoptice daugther."

"So Lily told you everything?"

"No I sense there is more she does not tell me."

"What have she told you?"

"About her mother an her friends from the other world. She told me what she did there how she was a warrior. An I was made aware of her brother Samandrial an that he is evil."

Elrond sighed. " Iy is still difficault to believe the infant I held turned so evil."

"Lily said he killed her mother an someone else then tried to kill me."

"Yes when we came across Lily she was near death."

Legolas scowled. "My arrow shall pierce his heart before he touched Lily again."

"There is more to Lily. In her world middle earth is but a legend. She knew of events. Such as the wooden elves involvment with Thorin Oakenshield an the reclaiming of Erebor."

"She know of the quest we are to embark on?"

"That she does. She knews how it is suppose to end but with Lily and Samandrial return to middle earth I worry some things will change from what she knows."

Before Legolas could answer a elf ran up. "Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Corrin?"

"It is King Thranduil." Legolas looked up as Corrin continued. " He raised an alarm he was attacked her in Rivendell."

Legolas and Elrond looked at each other before they took off running.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Who attacked Thranduil and why? Hope you are still enjoying this story._

 ** _HAPPY READINS!_**


	13. Fate is revieling itself!

Lily ran from the trianing field am was teying to find the seamstess. She still got lost sometimes. Ahead she saw an elf turned, maybe they can help her. She walked up an cleared ehr throat. "Excuse me?"

When he turned around Lily almost growled. Here stood the pompous Kinf Thranduil. On how she hated his character sometimes in the hobbit. Well everything but the face he's an excellent fighter. Before she could say anything Thranduil huffed.

"About time you arrived. "I have a meeting with Lord Elrond an I will not be late because some mortal maid couldn't do her job."

Lily was on fire. How dare her?" I am no ma..."

"Hush. An come." Thranduil seized her wrist twisting it as he turned. Lily was sure there would be a bruise "I must get ready. If I am not late I will not inform Lord Elrond of your dismissle. "He stopped inside his room and closed the door. 

Lily was shocked. "Dismissle?" God he was pompas.

Thranduil turned toward her. "I am King if I wanted you banned then you'd be banned. Now fetch me my tunic." He tuned and pulled off his travaling tunic.

Lily smirked miciviously he'll pay for that. Grabbing his tunic she saw the rope grabbing it she hid it in her pockets. She turned bacl an hemped Thranduil into the tunic.

Thranduil straightened the fabric. "Well you are not entirly useless."

Lily kept from backing up as Thranduil took a step forward his tunic half opened. She swalloed so Legolas took after his father physique. 'Oh crap something tells me that rope is about to be used.'

"For a mortal you are quite beautiful." He reached up and pushed her hand behind her ear his fingers caressing the sell. She stiffened knowing what it mean for an elf to touch anothers ears being theirs was so sensitive. "Hair of suck fire. Tell me fo you match your hair?"

"Back off."

Thranduil slid his fingers through her hair. "I am tempted to find out for myself." He looked at her lips.

"Back off Thranduil or I'll shove that tiara up your ass." Thranduil smirked as his hand came to rest on her waist.

"Your a woman and a mortal, so sweak, so vul..."

Lily growled an kneed Thranduil in the groin when he doubled over she snashed her head into his face. Before he could recover she pushed him back hearing a slight tearing sounf before she kicked him in the throat. Thranduil couched tring to get his breath. He suddenly found one wrist tied with elven rope.

Lily quickly tied the knot an then kicking his feet out from under him pulled his arms behind his back she tied both his hands to his feet. Similar to a sound up tie. She suddenly realized. ' _Oh shit I attacked Legolas's father .'_ then _' he deserved it'_

Thranduil sqwirmed in the rops. "Guard!"

Lily sat on the bencha s two guards entered. "Your majesty."

"Arrest her! She attacked me."

Lily smirked. "Yala Heru Elrond. It would be wise to get him first." When she shifted the elf raised his bow an arrow pointing at her as the other elf ran off.

Thranduil growled. " Untie me."

The guard turned his attention to the rope. "I can't sir."

"What?"

Lily laughed. "That is what I call a hog tie. Only I know how to untie it. An that is elven rope so it can't be cut easily."

Thranduil turned an glared at Lily. "Untie me!"

"Not yet."

A minute later the door was shoved opened an in came Elrond, Elledan, Elrohir and to her surprise Legolas.

"Adar?" Legolas looked at his father then to Lily. "What happened here?"

"I was attacked."

Lily huffed. "I defended myself."

Elrond took in Tranduil half done tunic than at Lily who's blouse was ripped in two. He pushed the guard to the side and kneeled infron of her. "Are you injured?"

Lily sighed. "Not really just rought around the edges."

Legolas took a step forward undoing his overtunic before taking it off an pplacing it around her to keep her modesty. Lily swallowed as she saw the muscle bunch under the loose tunic he had worn under his travel tunic. But as he put her arms trouch the sleeves and fasened the from the looked down. Oh crap her blouse had ripped in hald. It looked like Thranduil ripped it. She quicly finished buttoning the tunic taking a deep breathe breathing in the sent of Legolas that clung to the clothing.

"Must of ripped it my accident."

Elrond looked at Thranduil his hands on Lily arms as she tried but failled the tremble to overtake her. She only stopped when she felt Legolas place a hand on her arm. She saw Elrond glare. "What happened?"

Thranduil growled. "This hand maid attacked me. She doesn't know her place and she sould immediatly be bannned from Rivendell." When Elrond raised a brow he coninued. " I was merely curious of her firey hair an how you allow a human to work here."

Lily growled. "Bull shit. You ran your faingers over my ear and I may be mortal but I know what that gester means for elves." She saw Elrond and the twins glare even Legolas scowled at his father.

Thranduil wiggled. " As if I would desire a mere mortal hand maid."

She laughed. "As I tried to tell you I am no hand maid." Elrond touched Lily's shoulder. "Thranduil meet my grandaughter Lily Dragonbane."

Thranduil swallowed. "Your granddaughter?"

"Yes." Elrond turned to Lily "Could you untie him please."

"Of course." She got up and quickly untied him throwing the rope to the side.

Once untied Thranduil stood and finished buttoning his tunic." She has all the manners of a dwarf."

Lily eyes burned as Elrond an the twins groaned. With a growl Lily turned and kicked Tranduil in the stomach sending him back.

"Yes I have the manner of a dwarf and proud of it. I would aspire to be as noble as one such as Thorin wereas you are nothing but a leach. There is so much I wish I could do to pay you back for what you did to him and his company so much pain I wish I could inflict."

Elrond stiffened as he noticed the ends of Lily's hair was actually starting to sprout flames as she stalked toward Thranduil she seem oblivious of the flames that grew from her hair. Before he could move Legolas stepped foward and placed a hand on her shoulder not caring is he was burned. Strange enough the flames arched away from his hand.

"Lily!" She looked at Legolas an the flames died and everything was back to normal.

"I'm sorry."

He lifted her hand and looked at the wrist were the bruise was forming. "ada?"

Lily answered. "Everything okay now. If you'll excuse me I have to be going."

She turned and ran from the room. Elrond turned to the twins.

"Make sure she get to the seamstress."

"Yes Ada." They glared at Thranduil a moment before leaving.

Elrond turned to Thranduil. "The reason I was to speak with you was to inform you your son will be joining the quest as well as to introduce you to Lily. But I see that no longer needs to be done." Elrond turned and stopped at the door. " I expect you to apologise to Lily I'll not tolorate violence toward my kin."

"Yes Lord Elrond."Elrond left.

Legolas turned to his father. "Did you touch her?"

"No I was mearly curious. She is human but her ear was almost that of an elf. I just wondered if it was the same as ours."

"Curious enough to injure her wrist?"Legolas growled. "Other then apologizing to her stay away from Lily."

Thranduil raised a brow. "Are you ordering me?"

"Lily is my friend and I have been entrusted with her saftey so I care fo her."

"Very well. I'll be more ... pleasant to her."

Legolas nodded and left his mind racing as he walked down the halls. How dare his father take such liberties with Lily and how dare he hurt her. He remembered the look in her eyed when she stalked toward his father her hair turning to actual fire. How had she done that. What was she? But had to admit her standing there with flames in her hair reminded him in some of the old tales of the Valar when they were angry. Was she a decended of one? As he turned the corner he remember the look in her eyes when they entered. Thought she tried to be brave he saw the fear in her eyes and he had felt her trembled till he placed a hand on her which seemed to have clamed her. The same when her hair was on fire. He was worried he would burn his hand but as he had touched her shoulder he had onlu felt warmth as the flames arched away from his hand. But no matter how he played it in his head he knew it was hia fault he wasnt there to help her. It was his fault for her being injured.

Meanwhile in Isenguard Samandrial paced infront of a desk his father ad Sauron sat on the other side.

"How can we get to her?"

Sauron stroked his beard. "You are sure she is alive?"

"Yes for one thing if I had killed my sister where is her powers I was to recieve. An my spy tell me she is in Rivendell."

Grigon snorted. "She no dought has met her mothers fami;ly."

Samandrial nodded. "She'll want answers. I think she'll leave Rivendell. We need to go in."

Sauron huffed. "Elrond won't allow anyone in. An with Gandalf gthere she is more protected."

Samandrial smiled. " Play with her heart. she is weak send someone in they won't expect. Lure her to us."

"Good plac. How will he get in."

"Mind losing a few orcs?"

"Orcs?"

"Yes send a small group have them attack. Our man will jump in an help Lily have the Orcs seperate her from anyone she is with. Get her on her own and have the Orcs try to kill her. But have out guy jump in an save her maybe have him slightly injured so she'll trust him."

Sauron stood. "You want me to sacrifice Orcs just to get one man inside..." He smiled. " It's perfect I know just the man. " He looked up. "Blade runner!"

A cloaked man stepped into the room. "Yes my Lord?"

"We have a special mission for you." The man smiled an evil grin.

"Anything my lord."


	14. Well this is just Random LOL!

Lily quickly found the seamstress and Arwen, who looked her over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Alright now your dress. Can you go try it on?"

Lily nodded an took the dress and put it on before stepping out from behind the screen.

Arwen and the seamstress smiled. "Beautiful."

Lily frowned. "I like it but I need to change a few things."

"Like what?"

Lily gestered around the dress. "This cut to here, that cut to there. This cut here and laces in the back."

Arwen smiled. "That sounds interesting."

"Where is your dress?"

"Here." Arwen quickly changed an Lily tilted her head. It was the purple dress from the movie but it seemed different... Oh she knew. "No No it is beautiful but I say lets change it a bit."

"How so?"

"It's two layers take on off an replace it with that sheer fabric and but it here an drap the fabric."

Seamstress smiled. " You are just like your mother I believe you two will be the most exquisit tomorrow."

Lily nodded and grabbing a pair of makeshift sissors she got to work helping them modify the dresses.

Much later Lily smiled at the finished work. "Ilsia its perfect."

"You worked hard my dear. Now off you two go I 'll be at your room tomorrow to help you get ready."

Arwen smiled and gently took Lily's arms. "Come niece let us retrieve some food."

Arwen and Lily entwined thier arms an walked out. As they walked the halls Arwen told Lily stories of her mom when she was younger.

Lily and Arwen were laughing. "Ada was so furious with Marielle he not only made her apologise to Haldir and Glorfindel he made her train with them for a month.

"I can't believe my mom added dye to thier clothes."

"She was techniquilly still a child so she thought it meant no harm."

They turned the corner an stopped they smiled as Aragorn and Legolas walked up.

Legolas bowed his head as Aragorn smiled. "Arwen, Lily How are you?"

"Godd."

"I was just telling Lily tales of her mother as a child."

Aragorn smiled. "I briefly meet Marielle before she left."

Lily smiled. " Was there something you needed Aragorn?"

He nodded. "I wish to ask Arwen to acompany me on a walk."

"We were just..."Lily kicked Arwen's leg to hush her up. "I'm sure Arwen would enjoy that Aragorn. Don't worry Aunt Arwen I'll be fine."

Arwen nodded and taking Aragorn's arm they walked off. Lily turned to smile at Legolas but when she sae his scowl she frowned. "Legolas?"

He bowed. "Have a night night Lily." He turned an walked off.

'What the Hell.' Why was he so cold. Screw dinner she needed answers. She took off running in the direction he went. It only took Lily a momniute to catch up. SHe stopped at his side.

"What's wrong with you?" When he said nothing she granned his arm an turned him to her. "What is your problem?"

"I hvae no problem. Just go to your oom Lily were you won't get into anymore trouble."

If Legolas had looked he would have seen Lily flinch at his words. She felt terrible like he rheart had split in two. Usually when she was upset Legolas calmed her. Now he was the one who hurt her. Her eyes stung and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. He blamed her for the thing with his father she knew it.

Legolas turned an started to walk off but a small voice made his freeze.

"I though you were a friend I could trust."

He turned an his eyes widened. Lily's face was slightly contorted against hte hurt. She tried to stop the tears but he saw they still fell.

"Lily." He had to fix this. He didn'teven know what he did to upset her. He took a step forward.

"No." She took a step back. "I'm sorry that happened with your father an I know it was my fault."

"Lily wait."

"No... Never mind I don't have to have friends to survive middle earth." With that she took off running leaving Legolas stunned.

He recovered an chased her. Shew as fast for a human. He still didn't know what he said that hurt her, but he had to fix this. He caught her at the edge of the garden grabbing her arm to stop her. Lily turned fist ready Legolas caught her wrist, an when she went to hit him with the other hand he caught that wrist careful of the bruise.

"Lily please." When she went to kick him Legolas simply spun her around her back agaisnt his chest her arms crossed over her chest. "Lily please listen."

"Let me go."

"Not till you listen."

Lily growled an went to throw her head back to headbut him but Legolas knowing what she would do he tucked her head agaisnt his shoulder and his own head.

Lily froze her breathe quickening at the realization she was wrapped in Legoals's arms. She saged in his arms.

"Please Legolas leave me alone."

"No Lily I am sorry for whatever I said to upset you?"

"What?"

"I don't know what upset you but I am sorry." Somehow Lily wiggled out of his arms and turned toward him.

"Don't play dumb you know what you said."

"I do not."

"Telling me to go to my room were I wouldn't get into trouble. That just proved you blamed me for the twouble with your father. Well just leabe me ba an it won't be a problem for you."

Legolas stepped forward an placed his hands on her shoulder. "I don't blame you. I blmae my fahter I am almsot ashamed to call him such." He lifted her brusied wrist. "Lily you are a friend an to see you hurt.. I don't like it."

"Then why did you say go so I wouldn't get into trouble."

"I did not mean how it sounds. I worry Lily. More so now you are apart of the quest. Though many joyed in watching you spare with Boromir I did not. Although it was amusing at time But I had worry the snture time. Then when my father said he was attacked an I saw you there with yor tunic torn, your injuries as I could see you were trembling. I could not handle it. Knowing it was my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Because I wasn't there to protect you."

Lily shoulders slumped she never thought he'd blame himself. She raised a hand to his cheek.

"Legolas nothing was your fault I know how to fight I know how to take care of myself. So please don't blmae yourself." When he looked down she came closer looking into his eyes. God they were the brightest blue." Don't tell me that whenever I get hirt on this quest you'll blame yourself."

"You are my friend therefore I want to protect you."

"Frodo's prtection is more important. So we..." Lily was cut off by Legolas grabbing her an dpulling her into a tight space between two statues. "What?" Legolas covered her mouth an looked to the side. Lily looked ove ran saw Arwen and Aragorn walk pass. Legolas removed his hand an they watched the couple in silence, afraid to move for being seen.

Lily tried to slow her breathing but one thing stuckc out she was shest to sheat with Legoals, one of his hands on her waist as hers rested on her chest. To anyone they would look as if lovers. An with the confounded tiny hinding spot she felt every inch of sexy elf agaisnt her. She swallowed and looked up to see Legoals observing her with curious eyes. She tried to shift soem space away but when she banged her wrist agaisnt the statue she hissed in pain.

Legolas took her hand looked over hte bruis as he pulled a strip of cloth from his tunic. Reaching behind her head he plucked some freen off the bush. Lily reconized it as Athelas or Kingsfoil. He took Lily's hands an sat it on his shoulder, she watche as she smashed the plant between his hands before he smoothed it onto a section of the cloth. Taking her hand again he gently wraped the cloth gently around her wrist before tieing it off.

Coming back to her senses she realized how quite it was. Arwen an Aragorn were gone. She smiled up at Legolas. "Thank you." He nodded. "Would you allow me to escort you to your room?"

"Of course." He took her hand and genlty lead her to her room stopped outside her door. She turned to looked up at him.

"Thank you Legolas."

Legolas gently took her hand. "I will see you at dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes Elrohir and Elledan will be escorting me and Arwen." She sighed. "I better get some sleep."

Legolas smiled and lifted her hand. She thought he was going to kiss the back of it but instead he turned her hand an kissed the inside of her wrist. As he pulled away he murmered what Lily knew was an elvish healing spell. He pulled back an looked at her.

"If your wrist isn't better tomorrow go see a healer."

"Alright."

Legolas dropped he rhand an bowed. "Sweet dream Lily."

She smiled. "Sweet dreams Legolas." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Going to the wardrobe she poulled out a nightgown and laid it on the bed. She went to remove the borrowed tunic before stopping. Lifting the arm she smelled the fabric it still smelled of Legolas. With a smirk she replaced the gown to the closet and pulled th etunic off just long enough to remove her destoryed tunic. She stood thier in only her bra and panties. With a crazy idea she grabbed the borrowed tunic and pulled it on loosly fastenig it. It hung down over her tighs.

With a smile she grabbed into bed and covered up. Today had been long and crazy. she hoped evrything would be better late on.

With a smile thinking of Legolas kissing her wrist Lily fell asleep.

Miles away in the night a lone man rode on a horse as he followed a small group of orcs. They were all hand picked my Sauron for the simple fact they were expendable. He rode near the leader as the orcs ran. They were making good time. Acording to one fo Sauron's spies his target would be leaving Rivendell the day after tomorrow an in three days time they would be in possition to take them.

He had made the plan with a few orcs they were to get the woman on her own so he could move it. His only worry the spies said that Stryder was guiding her. The ranger would surly reconize him but it had been years and he was unaware of his turn to the darkness. He thought back to the woman. Samandrial and pulled a stange portrait out and gave it to him. Blade runner pulled out the portrait and staired at it in the moonlight. The woman was beautiful. She was delicate looking and looked as if she would make a fien conquest. Sauron had said to return her unharmed. But he said nothing about unspoiled.

Would the woman take his advanced once he saved her life and she thought he was good. The last target did. He had taken his pleasure of her before slitting her throat. He felt himself at the ready. He would soon know this woman's heat as he had done many others. Those who did live did say he was an acomplished lover. She would know pleasure before her death at least.

With that morbid though in mind he urged the group on.


	15. Breakfast and Gloin?

The Next morning Lily awoke with a stretch an a smile. She got up and grabbed her brush. Before she could start braiding her hair there was a knock on the door. Grabbing a robe she pulled it on an answered the door.

"Lord Elrond! How can I help you?"

Elrond stood there his hands clasped together." Since the fellowship leave out on the quest tomorrow I pndered if you'll join Erwen, the twins and I for a familyu breakfast?"

Lily smiled. "Of course just give me a moment to dress."

He nodded and Lily shit the door an ran to her wardrobe looking she decided she'd look presentable. Grabbing a ice blue dress an matching slippers she quickly dresses running a brush through her hair again quickly.

Going back to the door she took a deep breathean stepped out.

Lord Elrond smiled. "Your just as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you I feel wierd in this dress I don't wear them often."

"Its suits you." Lily took his offered arm an Elrond lead them to his private dining room.

Lily looked up. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Can you keep my boors. I know having those nbooks with me an the possibility of them gfalling into the wrong hands is dangerous."

"You hvae my word they will be hidden."

They walke din an she was immediatly hugged my Arwen and the twins. They lead her to her seat an everyone sat down. Elrond picked up his glass and everyone elde did the same and he spoke with a small smile.

"Shall we bless the Valar for returning Lily to our family an but ask she protect Lily through her quest so she may once again return saftly to us. Give her strength in time of need an be ever watchful." They lifted thier glasses before taking a drink.

As they ate Lily couldn't help the rest of her heart melted for her new family. SHe was no longer upset they were kept from her. SHe had now fully embraced her life here.

It wasn't to long they finished thier food an were telling stories about Marielle.

"Mom was always protective of me. I remember once when I was 16 a boy came over to take me out on a date."When they frown she explained. "A date is a social or raomantic appointment or engagment."

Ellandan tilted his head. " An it can be done so young?"

Lily smiled. " The race of man in my world come of age at 18, though 16 is a point in which they take a few responsibilities of adulthood."

"An what did your mother do?"

"She met the young man at the door with a weapon before letting me leave. You see were as I was 16 he was 19. My mom worried for my saftly so she followed us,. Which ended up being a good thing to because the boy had tried to touch me an i fought him off. The next thing I knew he stood stiff mom was behind him with a gun to his back."

Everyone laughed Elrond smiled. "Marielle was always a fiery warrior. As fiery as they color of her hair."

Lily smiled. "Thanks for breakfast. If you'll excuse me there are a few things I need to do. Arwen I'll see you this afternoon so we can be ready."

Arwen smiled and hugged her. Lily was then pulled into a near bone crushing hug by the twins. She turned to Elrond. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"I know your my grandfather but may I call you by my mother name for you? Min Ada?"

Elrond stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it is what you wish I'd like it very much."

Lily smiled and gave him a quick hug before leaving. She went down an sat in the garden. Her mind was racing with everything. Though she missed her sisters in the other world. She loved it here and she felt like she never wanted to go back. She heard footsteps walking up. She smiled when Gimli walked into the garden alone with another dwarf.

Gimli stopped when he saw Lily."M'Lady."

Lily stood and bowed her head. "Master imli nice it is to see you again."

"Indeed Lady Lily."

Lily smiled. "You remembered my name?"

Gimli chuckled. "Aye tis hard to forget the fiery lass who bested the Captain of Gondor."

The older dwarf smirked. "As well as knocked the King of the wood down on his arse."

Lily sat heavily. " So you heard of that." She jestered to the nech. "Join me?"

Gimli sat down the other dwarf sitting at his side. "Lass this my da Gloin."

Lily's eyes widened. "Gloin?... The Gloin?"

"Ye heard of me?"

"Heard of you? I grew up listeinging to the great story of the bravery of Thorin Oakenshield and his company to reclaim Erebor."

Gloin smiled. "Aye that was us."

Lily scooted closer. "What was he like? Thorin Oakenshierd? From the story I liked hearing of him and his nephews Fili and Kili. To see how he loved them." SHe looked down. "Everytime I heard the story I always waqs upset with the loss of the King and the Princeses."

"Aye lass it was a sad day/"

"What were they like I know the story tell a little but I would like to hear it."

"What did the stories sat lass."

"Well Kili was young a charmer an very good with a bow and had a big heart. Fili was strong playful when it came to his brother who he always looked after. "She smiled. "An Throin was strong and proud. He loved his family an had a strong sense of home. If he had lived I know he would have been a great king." She was met with silence, looking up she was the dwarves looing at her in awe causign her to blush. "What?"

Gloin smiled. " You talk as if you had strong feeling for him."

Lily laughed. "No You see when I first heard the story I thoguht it was just that a story made up. So growing up I admired Throin soemtimes while in a certain situation I wondered how he would handle it. I guess I always wanted to be as brave as he."

Gimli patted her shoulder."Ye are lass. You said you would go on this dangerous quest. Only someone brave would do tha."

"I just wanted to help."

Gloin stroked his beard. "Ye are quite the warrior lass."

She smiled. "Tell me about other members of the company. I've seen Bilbo but what about the other dwarves." Gloin went to tell her about everyone.

Laster Lily saw it was getting late when she stood. "If you would excuse me I have to go get ready for tonight."

"Aye lass. Be sure to save me a dance."

"Of course."

When she left Gimli turned to his da. "Ye didn't tell her some of the others from the company will be here."

Gloin smiled. :I say the lass could use a surprise... She had quite a rare heart."

"Aye she does. She seems to befriend every race, the young hobbits she is family with the elves and she shows such respect for the dwarves were as some do not."

"That she does. She had a heart of gold. I think if they were still here she would have stuck to the Durin's side. You can clearly see she almost worships them."

"A rare one indeed."

Lily ran up the stairs to Arwen's room. "Sorry I'm late."

"Come we must get ready." Lily saw Arwen was already dressed.

"That dress come out perfectly."

"So did your." Lily quickly got dressed and looked at Arwen.

"What about my mess of a hair."

"Come sit." Lily sat as Arwen grabbed a brush and ran it through Lil's hair. Lily closed her eyes trusting anything Arwen did. She felt Arwen put a braid at each temple before she felt metal touch her forehead.

"What?"

"Wait I'm not done." She felt 3 more braids on each side of her head before they connected in the back the rest of her hair was lose.

"Your finished. "

Lily turned and looked in the mirror with a gasp. She looked entirly different. The braid held back some hair while the rest was lose. The metal she felt turned out to be a elvish tiara that wrapped around her head.

"Arwen you worked a miracle."

"No miracle Lily you are beautiful."

There was a knock on the doo. "Arwen I'm nervouse."

"No need my niece." SHe looked at the door. "Enter."

The door opened and the twins walked in stopping at the sight of the girls. "My... My you ladies are beautiful."

Arwen smiled. "Lily helped design them."

"You two are most beautiful."

Lily whiped her hands amd stood. "Lets go before I wimp out and hide in my room."

Elledan and Elorhir offered thier arms. Arwen took Elorhi's and with a gulp Lily took Elladan's. As they made thier way thier she looked at her family.

"Promise me you won't let me make a fool of myself."

"We promise."

She looked at the banquet hall door she could hear the music.

"Here we go." They walked though the doors...


	16. The Party!

Legolas stood with Glorfindel , Aragorn, Elrond and Boromir talking of the quest when the sudden silence had thier attention turn to the door. Legolas felt as if he swallowed his tongue. He saw Aragorn besdie him swallow. The twins walked in escrting Arwen and Lily. Arwen looked beautiful her purple dress looked almost sheer. But his eyes were drawn to LIly her Silver dress was made unlike anything he had ever seem. The sleeve fell from her elbows and the botton was cut unusual. The front cut at the knee and the back was longer. An at her shoulder cicles had been cut from the fabric before it dipped into he bodice. It pulled around her waist showing off a figure that of an hour glass. Her hair was braided into a tiara that made her eyes shine. The music started up again as the twins and the ladies walked up.

Elrond smiled. "You two look beautiful."

"Thank you." Lily blushed.

Aragorn looked at Atrwen. "May I have this dance."

"Of sourse."Lily smiled as they walked off. She blushed for when she turned back Legolas had stepped forward.

"May I?" He held out his hand.

Lily nodded an took his hand. He lead her out to the floor turning her to fave him a hand slipping to her waist. Lily sat her hand on his shoulder, with a smile Legolas spun her into a dance. She stumbled a few time but he caught her.

Lily started to laugh. "Sorry I don't know the dance."

"You need not apologize, you dance quite well." He twirled her till she was laughing. " _Gellon hed i galar chent ned I gladhog."_

Lily looked up her face going red. "Um... Thank you."

Legolas raised a brow. " _Pedig edhellen?"_

"Yes I speak elvish. I perfer western though."

"You contine to suprise me." His fingers gently stroker her wrist. "I see you wrist is better?"

Lily couldn't supress her shiver at the feel of his fingers on her skin. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Your welcome" She suddenly felt a [resence behind her an Legolas stopped. "Adar?"

Lily turned to see Thranduil standing there. "If I may interput an request a dance."

Lily felt Legolas tense at her side. "Perhaps that would be unwise."

"I wish only to right a wrong."

Lily placed her hand on Legolas's arm. "It's fine . Go ahead an get you something to drink."

He bowed an left. Thranduil took Lily's hand and wih a hand on her waist spun her into another dance. "I wish to spologise for my actions earlier. I was out of line."

"You mean you were embaressed an Lord Elrond made you apologise." When he didn't say answer her eyes narrowed. "You not sorry. You have no remorse not anymore. You hvae no compassion. No nothing." When he glared her anger faultered she sighed. Her hostile behavior isn't helping. "I'm sure you once was a very compassionate man. But it seems when you lost Seremela your heard hardened. Don't forget Thranduil she may be gone but the most important part of her is still here."

"What?"

" Her heart. It still is with you as well as her son/ Legolas may resemble you in certain things but I am sure he takes after his mother more."

"Aye he does."

"I don't want there to be bad blood so lets retart this introduction... Hi I'm Lily Dragonbane I am granddaughter to Lord Elrond and warrior. I have the temper of a dwarf and the stuborness of an elf and I am just bat shit crazy. Nice to meet you."

Thranduil smiled. "You are indded wise beyond your years."

Lily tilted her head. "I'l like to think I take after my grandfather in that aspect." She had a sudden thought."May I ask something?""

"What?"

"What happened to Tauriel? I know at one time she was banished. But wheat happened after Kili died."She swore she saw sorrow in his eyes before they hardened again.

"She is in Greenwood. I lifted her banishment."

"She hasn't faded has she? I know when an elf find thier soul mate and loose them they can fade."

"No she hasn't faded but I fear she may."

Lily gasped at the warmth that bubbled its way through her clouding her vision. It was the warmth she felt from the locket.

"Lady Lily?" Thranduil looked at the woman as her eyes changed from ice bluse to swirling several colors. He was transfixed. "Lady Lily?"

Her color changing eyes turned to him. "Tauriel still has purpose, as well as a destiny." Her voice was strange. "Send her to Edoras in three month time. If she objects tell her but one word, _**Amraline.**_ She will come swiftly. An send her heavily armed." He eyes swirled at they glared at Thranduil. "You are not to speak of this to anyone."

Before Thranduil could answer Lily gasped as she felt herself again. She looked at the Kings surprised face.

"Kind Thranduil is I may interupt. I request a dance with my fellow warrior."

Thranduil bowed his hand and looked at Lily. "What you have ordered will be done M'Lady."

As he left Boromir took her hand and slowly turned her into a slow dance. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Are you still certian about joining the quest?"

"Yes. I'll just worry about the saftly of my new friends."

"You need not worry. We are skilledf warriors and know bery well how to hold our own."

She sighed. "I know but it doesn't stop the worry.." She smiled at Boromie. "But thank you for trying to ease my mind."

Boromir bowed. "I think I'll take my leave it seems someone else wishes to speak with you. "He walked off an a hand touched the top of Lily's shoulder startling her.

She turned an saw Legolas. "Sha;; we have a drink?"

Lily nodded and took his arm. He lead her to the side and handed her a cup. Lily took a sip as Elrond walked up. "You look beautiful Lily."

"Thank you."

"I was informed Thranduil apologized an you accepted."

"I did it was a misunderstanding."

Aragorm walked up withArwen. "Arwen tells me you designed the dresses."

Lily smiled. "Yes they are similiar to dresses from my world."

Before she could say more Pippin and Merry ran up ."Lily come dance with us."

"Pippin?"

He took her hand. "Comeone."

Lily sat ehr drink down and looked at the others. "Excuse me please." SHe let the hobbits pull her off to dance. She danced with each one in turn before they went to Bilbo who was standing with a group of dwarves.

Gimli walked up. "Lass there are some people I'd like you to meet."

Lilu took his arm and let him lead her over to his dad. Gloin looked up. "Ah! Lass there you are come there are some dwarves I want you to meet." He put his arm saround her back. "Lass this is a few dwarves you may know." He gestered to each. " Dori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Dwalin."

Llily felt her knees buckled and knew she would have fallen had Gloin not been holding her up.

"Re... Really?"

Bofur smiled. "Aye lass. Youn Gimli here told us ye knew our story."

Lily swallowed. "Know it? I've known the story since I was little. It was the reason I first becaome interested in learning weapons combat. I idolized you dwarves wanting to be just like you."

"Really?"

"That i did."

Gloin smiled ."I spoke with the lass an she spoke in such manner. Expecially for the sons of Durin Fili, Kili, adn Thorin. She expecially spoke in an admirable manner toward Throin."

Dwalin's brow lifted. "Really? Why?"

Lily smiled. "Wat wasn't there to admire. Thorin Oakenshield was very brave an couragous. Though he was touch he had a kind heart. He may have killed many wiht his hand but to his family he was gentle. As I told Gimli adn Gloin I grew up wanting to be like him. That's why when I was old enough I was inked."

The dwarves gasped. Dori stepped forward. "Inked?"

"Yeah."Gimli looked up at her in wonder. "Will you show us lass?"

Lily nodded and folded down her sleeve. They looked seeing the words she had inked in bothe elvish and khazdul.

"Lass I see the bottom says the sons for Durin but what does the top say?"

"It's elvish for ' we remember' so it says 'we rememebr the sons of Durin'."

They membled among themselves she didn't know Khazdul so she didn't understand. They the looked at her.

Bofur stepped forward. " Lass we would like yo ask if you acompany us."

"For?"

"So you know what day it is?"

Lily quickly did the maoth and sighed. "It's Durin's Day."

"Aye an were always gather to rememeber our fallen Durin folk. Would you join us?"

Lily smiled "I'd be honored." Bofur offered his arm. She took it an he lead her out followed by the others.

On the other side of the room. Legolas watched Lily leave with the Dwarves. What was going on? As at one point it looked as if she could have fallen. He turned back to Araforn, Elrond, Elledan as Boromir walked up.

"Lord Elrond."

"Yes Boromir?"

"May I inquire as to why Lily left with the dwarves."

Elrond sighed looking to the door they left out of. "She is a dwarf friend and today is Durin's Day/ I believe Lily is joining the dwarves in remembering Throin Oakenshierld and his nephews Fili and Kili."

They talked a few moment before they heard voices. The music stopped as the voices grew louder. Everyone in the room moved to the balconies and looked down. There they could observe the small group that were singing.

* * *

 **" _Gellon hed i galar chent ned I gladhog."~~~~ I love how your eyes light up when you laugh!_**


	17. Durin's Day and Thorin's Lament

_**Author's Note:** I hope you are enyoing the story._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit I do not own the songs bellow. They are some of my favorite songs to listen to. Some sang in the style of Peter Hillen and the other is Eurielle. They are the owners of the songs I have used._

* * *

Lily followed the dwarves stopping just long enough to pluck 3 red rosses as they continued ro the bridge over the river. She stood in the middle the dwarves on either side of her.. Lily tossed the roses into the river as she heard Bofur started humming the others soon followed. Lily reconized the song, being one she loved hearing Peter Hollens sing. She was surprised when Bofur started to sing.

 _For over the Misty Mountain rise._  
 _Leave us standing upon the heights_  
 _What was before we see once more_  
 _Our kingdome a distant light_

Lily listened an hearing thier beautiful voices she wished she could join them but would they be offended if she sang to?

 _Fiery mountain beneath the moon_  
 _The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_  
 _For home a song that echo's one_  
 _And all who find us will know the tume_

When Lily sand the last line the others quited before continuing the rythem letting her take over. Lily stook a step forward and staired at the moon seeing the Sons of Durin faces in her mind. They were oblivious to the audience that watched from the balconies around Rivendell.

 _Some fold we never forget_  
 _Some kind we never forgive_  
 _Haven't see then back if us yet_  
 _We'll fight as long as we live_  
 _All eyes on the hidden door_  
 _To the Lonly Mountain Borne_  
 _We'll ride in the gathering storm_  
 _Until we get out long forgotten gold._

Lily turned to looked at the dwarves as she continued feeling as if the three Durins stood behind her.

 _We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_  
 _In slumber's deep and dreams of gold_  
 _We must awake, out lives to make_  
 _An in the darkness a torch we hold._

Bofur stepped beside Lily as did Dori thier voices joining hers. Lily feeling humble to be apart of something so special as this.

 _From long ago when lantern burned_  
 _Till this day our hearts have yearned_  
 _Her fate unknown the Arkenstone_  
 _What was stolen must be returned_  
 _We must awake an make the day_  
 _To find a song for heart an soul._

Everyone joined in Gimli standing beshind Lily as they finished the song together. Lily looked around as everyones voices faded.

Bofur smiled. "Ye have a beautiful voice lass."

"Thanks."

Bifur looked up an to her surprise said in a gravely voice." Do ye know another one?"

"Yes."

Nori smiled through his beard. "Could ye sing it lass?"

She shought about the Durin's song wondering ig they knew it. Closing her eys she began to humn the tune surprising enough the dwarves joined in.

 _A king he was on carven throne_  
 _In many pillard halls of stone_  
 _With golden rood an silver floor_  
 _And runes of power upon the door._

Bofur joind her thier voices matching perfectly.

 _The light of the sun and star and moon_  
 _In shining lamps of crystal hewn_  
 _Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_  
 _There shone forever fair and bright_  
 _The world is grey, the mountain old_  
 _The forge's fire is ashen-cold_  
 _No harp is wrung no hammer fall_  
 _The Darkness dwell is Durin's halls_

Lily turned from Bofur and the others looking over hte water as silent tears fell from her eyes.

 _The shadow lies upon his tomb_  
 _In Moria, in Khazas-Dum_  
 _But still the sunken stars appear_  
 _In dark and windless Meirrormere_  
 _There lies his crown in waters deep_  
 _Till Durin wakes again from sleep_

Lilly looked to the moon remembering the feeling she got everytime she read or watched the Durin's son die. Her heart felt broken.

"Lass?"

Lily didn't hear Gimli as she slowlu sank to her knees her heart splitting in sorrow. Not just what she felt but the future the three dwarves lost. Kili lost the woman he loved the elf in question lost her mate. Fili she was sure was gonna find his one and have many children. An Thorin! Poor Thorin had to watch his nephews die before he died. Who would want to live after something like that.

The dwarves looked at Lily who has her head bowed an they saw hse cried. Before they could say anything they saw her necklace glow before she sang again. Elrond noticed from the balcony the glowling necklace remembering what it used to do to Marielle he ran from the room and made his way down followed by mnay others.

Lil's voice quivered as she began a song she knew no one knew.

 _Thorin! King under the mountain_  
 _Alas no more shall rule this domain_  
 _We breathern must go on without him_  
 _And ensure his death was no in wain_  
 _In sleep eternal he will rest_  
 _With the Arkenstone upon his breast_  
 _Which evermore shall emit its light_  
 _To banish the darkness of unending night._

Lily's eyes closed asn she saw Thorin Kili and Fili's faces swim before her eyes unware the stone around neck grew brighter. The dwarves took a step back as the stone grew brighter Lily's body also began to glow a pure white light circles her.

 _An on his tomb Orcist laid_  
 _An elven blade forged in Elder days_  
 _To warn off foes and roving orcs_  
 _And ward off evil from Erebor_  
 _How shall we remember out fallen friend_  
 _Who conquered dragon sickness in the end_  
 _A warrior, leader, a proud flawed King?_  
 _A worthy descendent of mighty Durin_

As her song ended Lily sat there her minds eye still looking at the ghostly figures of the fallen dwarves. But soemthing suddenly changed behing the dwarves. There stood a black shadow its red eyes on her. She watched the three dwarves turn to the shadow weapons drawn. What was she seeing. The shadow growled drawing a sword.

Thorin, Fili and Kili stepped closer to her. She actually felt as if they were there. Suddenly a sharp pain came from her chest causing her to gasp. Everyone swarmed her unaware of the battle she was witnessing. The shadow stepped forward his horrible voice sounding in her head.

"Bring me back. Return me to my true form."

Lily couldn't talk the pain was to intense. She felt warmth as the Durin's closed around her. Fili and Kili on either side of her as Thorin stood infront, his sword raised.

"Leave the dragonbane alone.

"What can you do Oakenshiel? You are no longer mortal."

Thorin straightened. "I am the descendant of mighty Durin. I don not need to be mortal to defend the innocent."

"She is mine." he stretched out a hand toward Lily and the pain in her chest became unbearable her breathe was coming in gasps as the pain grew. Suddenly everything went black as she subcomed to the pain.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY READINS!1**_


	18. The hall of Valar!

Gimli caught Lily before she could hit the gound. He looked up as Elrond ran forward.

"Lord Elrond she passed out."

Elrond dropped to her side. "Come on Lily wake up." He lifted her lids looking at her eys. "No Lily not now your not ready."

Legolas dropped down by her head as Gandlf stood to her side. "What is wrong with her?"

Elrond sighed. "She is communicating in the halls of the Valar. Marielle could to but it took her much training before she could." When Lily began to writhe in pain Elrond looked up.

"Mithrandir do something. She has to wake up."

Gandalf waved his hand over her muttering nefore he stopped. "The necklace is what holds her there. Remove it." Gandalf grabbed at the necklace pulling back with a hiss as it burned his hand. Elrond tried but did the same.

Elrond looked at Lily the worry evident on his face but he had a sudden idea. "Legolas in your fathers room her hair turned to fire and you were able to calm her down. Did the fire burn you?"

Legolas looked at Lily. "No it didn't burn or even touch me... Maybe I can..." He slowly reached down and gently touch the necklace. When it didn't burn him he closed his fist around it. His eyes going to Lily as his other hand rested on her head. "This will not harm her when I remove it will it." No one answered. "Will it harm her?"

Elrond shoke his head. "No Marielle ripped it from her neck once. She'll be fine." With a nod Legolas quickly ripped the necklace from Lily. But to thier horror she didn't wake and the shite glow still circled her.

Lily's eyes closlwy opened expecting to see Rivendell but she saw only white. She was still with the Durin's and the shadow figure who of which she saw was fighting. When she groaned the dwarbes fell back besid her Fili and Kili actually pulled her to her feet.

"Come Dragonbane you can not resist me."

Lily took a step and would have fallen had Thorin not caught her. SHe glared at the shadow sloly feeling her strength return. "But I will. I'll give life to the sons of Durin before you'll ever return. News flash bub your gonna die. We will destroy you."

"No!"

Suddenly Lily felt a calming pressence adn Kili's hand glowed. A shiny bow nad arrow formes in his hand. Everyone looked at him as Kili raised the bow and fired the arrow at the shadow. There was a roar an d the shadow disappeared.

Thorin turned to Lily putting his sword back at his belt. "You must be more careful Dragonbane. Even the halls of the Valar can be breached."

"How can you be here?"

Thorin looked sad. "We are dead but out sould are still warriors we protect the halls till we are once again needed."

"Needed?"

"You'll understand more soon."

"Thank you."

Thorin nodded. "I heard your lament for me. It is what brought you here. I ask you not sing it again until the time is right."

"Right? What do you mean?" She placed a hand to her head. "Man what a trippy dream."

"This is no dream."

Lily took a step closer to Thorin not having to really look down to much. He was tall for a dwarf the top of his head almost to her chin. But then again she wasn't take talk either. "This has to be a dream I mean how can you be here?"

Thorin sighed then with a quick thought reached up and removed on of his beads given to him by his father. He placed the bead in her hand and closed her fist around it. "This bead was my fathers passed down in my family to the warriors. I give it to you now so we may watch over you till we met again. That is promise you. I am proud to call the Dragonbane a fellow warrior and friend."

Lily quietly nodded knowing the honor of such a act. Fili and Kili smiled at her before going to stand beside thier uncle.

"We look forward to meeting you again Dragonbane."

Lily looked up from her fist. "Call me Lily." The dwarves bowed an with a massive gasp Lily's vision went black before her eyed shot open again to find herself back in Rivendell. She groaned as her head began to hurt she looked around at sighed. She was leaned back agaisnt Legolas as her family and friends gathered around her.

"Lily are you alright?"

Her heart was still racing remembering what she had seen. "What happened?"

Elrond sighed. "I don't know how but you projected yourself into the halls of the Valae. Where souls lie. WHat were you doing before?"

"Singing."

Bofur stepped forward. "She was singing of Thorin."

Gandalf sighed. "Apparently the concentrastion you performed in the song transported you there. I would advise against singing it again."

"I know he already told me not to."

Elrond raised a brow. "Who?"

Lily looked up. "Thorin." Everyone around her took a sharp breathe..

Gandalf leaned forward. "Lily tell us everything."

Lily's eyes started to grow heavy as she felt completly exhauseted." Can it wait Gandalf I am tired."

"No my dear."

"Okay." She sagged agaisnt Legolas his arms holding her up." I noticed that I wasn't here anymore I was in a hall of white, silver, gold and marble. I saw Thorin standing there Fili and Kili on either side. I thought it was a dream. They cam ecloser I felt thier pressence but something changed a shadow appeared. The dwarves turned to face it swords drawn. Suddenly there was a pain in my chest as if someone stabbed me. The shadow came closder telling me' to being it back' Throin stepped infront telling him to leave me alone. When the shadow said what could he do Thorin said he was the descendent of mighty Durin he woull always protect the innocent."She continued her recount everything she saw or heard. She was also aware of how Elrond gripped her hand an how Legolas's arm tightened.

"But Gandalf none fo that was real was it."

Before Gandalf would answer Legolas touched her left arm. "What is in your hand?"

Lily looked down and seeing her hand clinched in a fist. Her knucked were white from the tight grip. She felt something hard. Slowly she opened her fist and gasped. There in her palm was the silver bead Thorin had bremoved from his braid an placed in her hand.

"That is a Durin bead."

Lily looked up. "I asked Thorin is any of this was real. He pulled this from his hair and placed it in my head."

Dwalin stepped forward. "What did he said."

"He said this bead was his fathers passed down in his family to the warriors. He give it to me now so they may watch over me till we met he said I am proud to call the Dragonbane a fellow warrior and friend." Lily looked at Gandalf. "Why do so many know me. They call me Dragonbane as if I'm someone important."

Dwalin snorted, "The Dragonbane is important but I dought." He stopped as Lily shifted agaisnt Legolas her dress having already loosened allowed the shoulder to drop to expose her birthmark on her shoulderblade.. "Mahal above you really are the Dragonbane."

Gimli came forward. "Perhaps we should let the lass go rest she has had a ordeal an we have a great journey tomorrow."

Elrond nodded. "Gimli is right." He looked down at Lily who was already nodding off on Legolas's chest. "Mithrandir?"

"I agree." He placed a hand on her forehead and murmered a spell. Lily sighed and went limp in Legolas's arms.

"What did you do?"

"A simple deep sleep spell so she cna rest well tonight an awake normal tomorrow."

Elrond leaned downa dn scooped Lily up in his arms. "I'll put her to bed."

Gandalf turned to Legolas as Elrond walked away. "Does the stone not burn you?"

Legolas looked at the necklace in his hand. "No it does not."

Gandalf sighed. "The firestome came to Lily before she knew how to wield it. I must ask Legolas for you to keep the necklace till she is ready."

Legolas palced the necklace inside his tunice. "How will I know when she is ready?"

"What she understands what being the Dragonbane means."

"I promise."

In her room Elrond just reneneted after leaving long enough for Arwen an another elleth to change Lily. He stood by her hed before settling beside her. Reaching out he ran his hand over her head whispering an elvish lullaby Marielle loved. She was a grand warrior an yet at times she seemed fragile. He remembered her singing it was inlike anything he has heard before.

"Ada?" Elrond turned to see his children. Arwen steooed forward. "Is everything okay?"

"She is so much like her mtoher it worries me sometimes."

"Don't worry Ada Lily is wise an stong. She will succeed on this quest."

"Indeed." With another looked at his sleeping grandaughter Elrond leaned down and kissed her forehead before he and his children left so she could sleep.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_


	19. The Quest begins!

Lily awoke with a groan strtching to pop her back. As she sat up she froze remembering last night. With a sigh she got up and looked around her room. She was the daughter of Marielle Dragonbane and she was a firefighter and a police officer at she was an she was no going to be scared off that easy. Going to her table she looked at the clothes. Today was the day for an adventure. Quickly bathing she dried and pilled on her modern underwear. She pulled on the trousers then the blouse who Arwen tols her was designed by her mother. It showed the tinest tiny of skin at her waist the fabric was light an airy an on the chest a butterfly had been added showing little skin of her chest. Picking up her leather armer she pulled it on before adding her bracers, Before she could pull on her boots there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened. "Ye decent lass?"

She smiled. "Yes Bofur I'm dressed." She put on her boots as she heard the door fully open. "How can I help you Bofur." She looked up and stopped it was more then Bofur it was Dwalin, Bifur, Nori, and Dori. "What is it?" She saw them staring.

Dwalin smirked. "Ya look like a warrior."

"Thank you."

Dori stepped forward"We have a request of you lass?"

"Yes?"

"Could we honor you with a warrior braid?"

She knew for a dwarf to offer this was rare. "I'd be beyond honored." She sat still as Dori stepped forward and plated a small section of her hair at her temple braiding it back before securing it with Thorin's bead. But it surprised her when he did another on the other side of her head before securing it with a 3 tierd bead. When he back away Lily looked at the bead. "What is this?"

Bofur stepped forward. "It is a bead made for ya. Bifur carved it last night so the 3 sons of Durin may look after ye."

Lily looked up trying to figure out what to day since she had nothing she hugged the dwarves. "Thank you."

Dwalin nodded. "Ya'll leave soon get ya weapons."

Lily knew he just wanted to see her weapons. She grabbed her fighting knives putting them on her back before securing her quiver over it. She put her bow over her shoulder before grabbing her sword and buskling it on the belt around her waist before looked up.

"Wll how do I look?"

"Like a warrior fit for battle."

"Have ye no knives?"

Lily looked up. "No I haven't."

Dwalin stepped forward pulling a curved blade from his belt, an handed it her. ":Here lass. This Kili's may Mahal above let it protect ye."

"Dwalin Kili is your kin I'm not worthy to take his blade."

"Aye but ye are Lass you have the youngness look an life as Kili. A heasrt as big as Fili's and yar courage is that of Thorin. The sons of Durin are with you."

Dori pulled out a small knife. "This was Fili's one of many he always hid."

Lily Put Kili's blade in her boot an quickly putting the rest of her hair in a long blade she twisted it up before putting Fili's knife in her hair holding it in place. When she looked up the Dwarves looked uopn her proudly.

"Thank you all."

A throat cleared an Lilyu saw her family at the door. Dori smiled. "We'll leave ye lass" They bowed giving her arm a pat as they left.

Elrond walked in. "The dwarves have taken to you."

"They gave me Fili's and Kili's blades to protect me."

"Good."

Arwen stepped forward. "May I add more?"

Lily laughed. "A kinfe?"

Arwen pulled what looked like hair pins from her hair which were infact small knives with decorative handles. She stepped forward and fitted them into the bun braid beside Fili's blade.

Elledan smiled. "Armed and deadly."

Lily smiled as Elrond stepped forward. "Marielle would be so proud of you... I know I am."

"Thank you."

"Come the others await." He lead her down to the front gate wear the fellowship gathered. As she appeared all conversation ceased an everyone looked at her. Lily wanted to figget but mafe herself not to. She joined the others and they smiled.

Pippin first to break the silence. "You look like a warrior princess."

Lily smiled. "Thank you Pip."

Boromir stepped forward, "Indeed you do, beautiful but deadly."

Gimli laughed. "A warrior worthy of Erebor."

When the other dwarves agreed she smiled an said in the only Khuzdul she knew. "Yankar Nak oz E Thorok Lakh afterumm Lakh." There were many nods and pats on the back. Lily moved over to the stand with Aragorna dn Legolas.

Aragorn smiled seeing the handles in Lily's hair. "Indeed you are armed to the teeth."

Legolas looked at her hair. "Are those dwarven braids?"

"Yes they mean warrior."

She turned her attention to Elrond who began to speak." The ringsbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom an you who travel with him," He looked around," No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will, farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessing of elves, dwarves, and man and all dree fold go with you."

Lily smiled and quickly and tightly hugged her family whispereing promises of her return. The twins nearly breaking her in thier double bear hug. Elrond pulled Lily into a tight hug.

"Stay safe my child."

"I promise I'll return Min Ada." SHe tightened her arms around him a moment befor eletting go and slowly backing away. She went and stood beside Frodo who she knew was nervous.

Gandalf runed to the group. "The fellowhsip awaits the ringbearer."

Frodo looked around before walked toward the arches. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

Gandalf put his ahdn on Frodo's shoulder. "Left."

Lily smiled as she followed Frodo and Gandalf out. She took in everything as they climbed the pathe leading out.

As they reached the ridge Lily stopped and looked back at Rivendell. She saw her family on the tallest blacony. They waved and Lily waved back.

"Please Valar look after my family."

She felt a hand on her shoudler nad looked to see Aragorm. "Fear not Lily you will come back to them."

"I know the danger ahead of us Aragorn but I still worry."

He patter her shoulder. "Worry not. Come we must cover some distance till sunset."

Lily nodded and she and Araornd hasened to catch up with the others. Only stopping when the sun was setting to make camp.


	20. A night at camp!

They were into thier thrid day travel when they noticed a dark presence close by. Gandalf stopped. "We will make camp now. I sense something dark in that forest."

Boromir stepped forward. "But shoudn't we mover further."

"No. We stay in here the rock face will serve as some cover."

Aragorn and Boromir quickly gathered firewood an soon they had a fire going. THe hobbits sat thier bed rolls close to the fire and Lily sat hers close by. Sam brought out the supplies an began to cook supper.

Gimli grunted. "We need some red meat."

Lily smirked. "Not much around here."

"Rebbit would do."

Gandalf smiled. "Aye we are in for a cold night."

Lily smirked. "Hey Sam get the pot ready with potatoes. I'll get us some meat." She got up grabbing her bow. As she went to leave Legolas caught her arm.

"Allow me to hunt?"

"An give you all the fun no... Beside I won't be alone Aragorn will acompany me." She needed to have a serious talk with him about Arwen. She looked over and when he looked up she frowned. "We have something to discuss."

Aragorn grabbed his bow and followed Lily hearing Gimli in the distance.

"I would not want to be that lad to recieve Lily's fury."

As they tracked Lily felt her anger at Aragorn. This being the first time to really get to speak with him. "Why is it you broke Arwen's heart."

H ewas surprised. "She told you?""No But I know and I also know Elrond placed the thoguht in your head." She stepped him. "I can't tell you how I know I just know. Don't listen to him Aragorn. From the knowledge I have if you stay with Arwen you both would be happy. As would any children you many have."

"You think I was wrong?"

Sh eknew she had to be careful of hwat she said. "I don't know only that time will tell." She turned her head when she saw a small boar. With a smile to Araogrn she drew her arrow and took aim...

Back at camp Sam, had gotten everything ready for when lily returned.

Pippin an Merry were talking about something they did in the shire. Everyone had thier attention elsewere till Aragorn and Lily returned. On Aragorn's shoulder was a small boar.

He dropped the pif and looked toward Gimli. "Here is the meat."

Gimli laughed. " Nice shot Aragorn right between the eyes a small spot on this animal."

Before Aragorn could answer Boromir chuckled.

"Does that look like Aragorn's arrow?"

Gimli looked at the arrow then turned to Lily "Lass?"

She settled on her bedrool her weapons beside her. "I told you I was good. Now I'll take first watch tongiht so I'm gonna rest a bit."She foled a arm behind her head and closed her eyes. She felt a light weight drop on her when she opened an eyes she saw Legolas had covered her with his cloak.

"Thank you."

"Of course _mellon nin_ sleep well." Lily smiled and settled into a restful sleep.

Later on Sam announced the soup was ready. Legolas said he would wake the others settled for supper Legolas walked to Lily who was curled in a ball his cloak beside her forgotten.

"Lily." He squatted an placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lily?" She sterted to twitch so he gently shoke her. "Lily wake up." He shoke her a little harder. Before he could move Lily shot up pushing him on his back before sitting on his chest her knees holding his arms down pulling the larger knife form her hair and holding it his throat.

Everyone turned and Gandalf yelled. "LILY!"

Legolas watched light return to her eyes before she gasped and jumped off him.

"Legolas I am so sorry."

He stood up and seeing the white knickled grip on her knife gently touched her shoudler." It is fine. I startled you."

Lily relaxed an put the blade back in her hair. "I was dreaming about Samandrial."

Legolas sat down beside her. "May I ask why your brother would hurt you?"

"I don't know. The attack before I came her wasn't the first time he tried to kill me. I was told when I was 7 an Samandrial dared me to climb a tree with him. He even helped me. He was 12 at the time but when we reached the top we looked over a cliff an I was told he pushed me out of the tree, It was a 20 foot drop I broke my arm."

"Your brother sounds eveil."

"Here ye go Miss Lily." Lily smiled as Sam handed her a dowl. "Master Legolas." He handed one to Legolas. They all ate in silence.

After everything was cleaned an put away Lily sat herself agaisnt a rock as the tohers laid down.

"Wake me in a couple of hours for my shift."

"Okay Boromir."

She sat in silence her hand resting on her sword smirking when she heard the hobbits soft snoring. SH elooked back the woos her mind racing. Let them rest tonight because tomorrow was the full moon an the wolves will be out. Maybe she could change the course were they were in a safer position. It would be safer for the company. She made the decision tomorrow she will lead them off course I t was time to chance a few things.

As she settled back there was seceral loud howls. No Way! She shot up surprised when the forest grew lighter looking up she saw the big fill moon. SHIT!


	21. Werewolves

**_Author's Note:_** _I hope you are still enjoying the this may be only chapter 21 but so far I am working on chapter 30. Now I can't get to a computer very often being I don't have one in my house lol I know sucks. BNut on my days off from work I got to my parents and so I'll try to post anywere from 2 chapters of more a week. I hope so please be patient_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit characters._

* * *

"Gandal! Everyone get up!" Her voice arose everyone Aragorn coming to her side.

"What is it?"

"Get the hobbits against the roks. "She pulled out fea hun and looked at the woods. "Ready your weapons."

Aragorn and Boromir pulled out thier swords as Legolas readied his bow as Gimli picked up his axe."

Gandalf pulled out his sword. "Interesting the full moon wasn't till tomorrow."

Lily looked at Gandalf. "What? You know the full moon was tomorrow."

"Yes my dear. The Valar themselves must have a hand in this."

Lily looked to the woods. This was her fault. Right when she decided to change comething the Valr made sure it happened.

Legolas stepped beside her. "Are you certain something..." He suddenly stiffened an notched an arrow. "Nad no ennad!"

Aragorn looked from lily to Legolas. "Man eenich?"

Lily narrowed her eyed. "Wolves."

Suddenly they could see red eyed in the darkness.

"Take them out Legolas."

He didn't hesitate an fired. They could hear a roar in the darkness.

"Lily!" She looked back to see the terror on the hobbit's faces.

Roars made her turn backa round she could see nine pairs of red eyed. One chared up Aragorn quickly stabbed it. It howled an backed off. Suddnely all hell broke loose the creatures rushed them causing them to make a circle to protect the hobbits. But as they fought Lily realized that no matter what they did the creatures got back up. What would kill them? She had a idea if only she could get to her bag.

"Push them back." As she ran to her bag the others sis what she said. She dug in her bag nad pulled ou her gun.

A groan got her attention 2 wolves were bearing down on Legolas who was being held down by another.

"Legolas!" Without a though she aimed at the one holding him down an dfired. The creature fell dead a hole through his head. She had to use the gun! "Get behind me."

The men were reluctent but Gandalf yelled. "Move back here now."

The men moved and stood at her sides. Lily raised her gun an aiming at each creature she fired putting a hole through it's head. With one final bang the last creature fell.

Lily sighed an looked at Gandalf. "Why did they come tonight? The full moon wasn't suppose to be till tomorrow."

"I am unsure."

"An why is it a weapon from my world was the only thing to kill them?"

Boromir looked up. "What are they?"

Lily sighed." They look like Werewolves. Come on lets move them."

"Will there me more?"

Gandalf shoke his head. "No there isn't anymore."

It took them about an hour to get all the bodies moves to a location quite a ways away. When they got back Lily went to the hobbits.

"Are yiou guys okay?" She looked each one of them over as they nodded.

Boromir walked up. "What was that weapon you used."

"Its called a gun Iy is a weapon from my world."

Boromir smiled. " It is amazing we must use it."

Lily sighed."I can't Boromir I only have 10 shots and I am on the last one."

She looked around before turning to Gandalf. "Gandalf we need to talk... alone"

"Of course my dear."

They stepped to the side an Lily rounded on Gandalf. "You knew the full moon was tomorrow."

"Yes. Just as you know what it would why it happened tonight I know not."

Lily looked down. "It was my fault."

"Why ever would you think that."

"Because before this happened I made the decision to alter our course to avoid the wolves."

Lily winced when Gandalf smacked her on the head with his staff. "You nfool. You know not to change things."

"But Gandalf things are already changing."

Gandalf sighed. " I understand but there wll be some things you are not suppose to change."

"I understand." She returned back to the group an sat down pulling out her sword she started to clean it. When she finished she heard Aragorn.

"Frodo you must rest."

He sighed. "I can't." Lily looked at the fear in his eyes. "I can't close my eyes without seeing those creatures."

Aragorn sighed. " You hobbits need rest."

They shoke thier heads and Lily looked up. "Aragorn... Let me." She looked at Legolas. "Can you take my watch please." Legolas nodded and Lily grabbed her cloak and laid it on a thick patch of moss again sitting down she leaned back against the rock. "Come little hobbits." They moved to her side. Frodo under her left arm Pippin on her right. Merry laid against Pippin his head pillowed on Lily's thigh/ Sam laid agaisnt Frodo's legs his head on Lily's leg. The men looked on in amazement, the hobbits acted as if children around thier mother.

Lily gently stroked thier hair as tucked thier cloak around them, as she began to hum. She felt the little hobbits start to relax. Looking at her hobbits she put the others from her mind as she softly began to sing.

 _Dancing bears, painting wings_  
 _Things I almost remember_  
 _And a song someone sings_  
 _Once upon a December_  
 _Someone hold me safe and warm_  
 _Horses prance through a silver storm_  
 _Figures dancing gracefully_  
 _Across my memory_

Lily hummed as she looked around the camp. Boromir and Aragorn laid back on thier bed rolls eyes closed but she knew they were listening. Gimli was snoring. Gandalf leaned back a smile on his face. She saw Legolas his eyes on the wood but she knew he was listeneing. As she continured to hum she looked at the hobbits. Pippin was asleep and she saw Sam fighting sleep. Merry was nodding off and Frodo she saw his eyes hooded, so she continued

 _Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Once upon a December_  
 _Someone holds me sade and warm_  
 _Horses prance through a silver storm_  
 _Figures dancing gracefully_  
 _Across my memory_  
 _Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Things it yearns to remember_

Lily noticed everyone was sound asleep. She heard Frodo's soft snoring. When she looked up Legolas was looking at her one corner of his lips twirked up. Lily smiled as softly finished

 _An a song someone sings_  
 _Once upon a December_

She looked up as Legolas approached her. He gently covered her and the hobbits.

"You have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you."

He returned to his post. "Though they will not say I believe everyone took comfort in your voice tonight."

Lily yawned and Legolas smiled. " _Lasto Vae"_

She closed her eyes snuggling with the hobbits. " _Lasto lae Legolas_." With that she fell asleep.

Legolas let him fully smile as he looked around the camp. Once Lily had started singing a peace had fallen on them easing everyones mind. He knew she did it to help the Hobbits but it helped everyone. Even him. He scanned the woods his eyes training on any movement. There was something about Lily that kept drawing him in. I was like he could resist her or her presence. He remembered the look on her face during the attack. He was surprised that he was tackled byt three creatures but what shocked him more was the look on Lily's face when she yelled his name. It was terror worry and what he couldn't think about was a breaking heart. But then again she was his friend so she would feel that way if something happened to him on this quest.

But as he looked back at her seeing her snuggled with the hobbit he felt his heart swell. When this quest was over he could see her finding someone and being the perfect mother. She mothered the hobbit but not to much. She was there when they needed her. An he cuold see that she would and will kill anything that tried to hurt them.

Suddenly he felt a unbridal anger. When this quest was over she'd marry some man. A mortal probably. But someone he knew would never be worthy of her. The Dwarves were right, for one, she was a rare creature with a heart of pure gold. No man would ever be worthy of her. With that thought he turned and glared toward the wood letting his mind wonder.

* * *

 _ **Arthour's note:** Just a heads up there was a reason for the attack tonight. Lily had said evrythign was changing an they are. The next two chapters will reviel more._

 _Now I need your help. Remember how she saw Thorin and Fili and Kili. I have been playing with the idea that she does that again and sees her mother. Do you think I should do that?_

 ** _HAPPY READING?_**


	22. Learnign events have indeed changed!

The next morning Lily was the first up. At least she thought she was. As she looked around she noticed everyone was up except her and the hobbits. The placement of the sun told her it was later then they would usually departed.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Aragorn saw Lily trying to move and he gently helped her lower the hobbits to the ground."Last night was an ordeal you needed your rest. As did the hobbits."

"Thanks."

Boromir stepped forward and offered her water. "Thank you Lily."

"What for Boromir?"

"Your song last night gave me the peace I needed to rest."

"Oh! Your welcome." As he walked off Lily stretched her arm over her head and twisted lossing her muscles.

"My dear if you like there is a stream nearby."

"Thanks Gandalf." Lily grabbed her weapons an went to the river. Putting down her weapons she pulled the knives from her hair. Pulling off her leather armor she spashed water on her face. Taking a cloth she had she got it wet before cleaning her arms and neck. Mocing the shoulder of her blouse down she washed them before trying to massage them.

"Lily?"

She sighed. "Here Legolas."

He came through the tree and seeing her naked shoulder quickly turned. "Gandalf sent me he said no one is to be alone."

Lily chuckled. "Oh! Legolas turn around my dress showed more skin."

He looked at her seeing her wince in pain when she rolled her neck. "Are you injured?"

"No just stiff muscles."

Legolas stepped forward. "If you would permit I can help."

Lily stood and turned her back to him. "I would very much appreciate it."

Legolas sat his bow on a row within reach an after gently moving her hair over her shoulder, which she had taken down, he thought with a smile. He predded his thumbs to her neck an gently appling pressure moved his fingers up. Lily moaned at how good it felt. She tilted her head forward as he worked the musckles on her neck. Legolas stepped closer as his hands worked on her shoulders caughing her to moan again.

"God Legolas if your this good I wonder how good you'd be on a deep tissue back massage." Lily gasped realizing what she said. "Sorry."

Legolas laughed as his fingers worked thier way down her spine. He felt her stiffen a bit. "Should I stop?"

"No there is jusy a knot there that kind of hurts."

Legolas pressed his thumbs agaisnt her spin again gently kneeding upward, causing her moan again. He had to admit he enjoyed hearing her moan to his touch. After another moment he stepped back.

"All beter?"

"Yes thank you." Lily turned and pulled on her leather armour. Grabbing her brush she quickly brushed her hair and redone the dwarven warrior braids at her temples replacing the beads. As she reached back to braid her remaining hair Legolas stepped forward.

"Would you allow me to braid your hair?"

"If you like." Legolas went to remove the dwarven braids but Lily stopped him. "Leave those in please."

"As you wish." He worked on the remaing hair. "What do those braids signify?"

"They are Dwarven warrior braids gifted by Dwalin. They made me this bead so Thorin, Fili, and Kili may look after me an the other bead was Thorin's."

"You are dwarf friend?"

"As I know you will be by the end of this quest."

"Done." Legolas back away and Lily felt her hair. There was another braid at each temple as they joined before going into a long one. She smiled as she felt he had twisted her hair back up securing it with the knives.

"Thank you."

He nodded."Let us return Gandalf will be ready to move on."

"Okay." She grabbed her weapons an dthey returned to camp. Gandalf smiled as they returned.

"Alright thats is everyone so lets start the day." Lily grabbed her pack an followed Gandalf.

It was around midday when they stopped for a rest. But for some reason Lily and Gandalf couldn't relax. Aragorn turned to her. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know something seems off almost dark."

"I feel it as well." Gandalf looked around. "Come we must move." They got up and started to move down the pass.

With each step Lily grew more uneasy. Something was about to happen but she was unsure of what. Nothing like this happened in the books of movies. Maybe Min Ada was right just her and her bother being her may be changing things. Man she hated going in blind. She urged the hobbits ahead pof her Legolas was next to them and Gimli. She stood with Aragorna nd Boromir. As they walked around the ridge Lily noticed the 20 foot drop.

"Aragorn I don't like this."

"Relax we'll get through this. We are almost on the other side."

Suddenly there was a growl everyone looked up in time to see orcs jump from the ridge above, knocking them down. She heard Gandal yell.

"Get Up!... FIGHT!"

Lily stabbed the orc that fell on her pushing it off her she jumped to her feet. As another orc rushed her she drew _fea hun_ an without a though beheaded the orc.

"Lily!" She look to he rthe hobbits were being cornered. Rushing ocer she kicked the orc off the cliff. God she wished there was a small cave or something sthey could hide it.

Gandalf looked at Lily."Lily protect them get them out of here."

"Oh it." She turned back to the hobbits." Find somewhere to hide." As they made thier way around she kept the orcs away.

"Mr. Frodo look a cave." Lily gave a quick look the hobbits would have to duck so the orcs couldn't get in.

"Go get in the cave." She fought a orc who tried to follow. She cut the arm off one and then pushed it over the cliff. How did they find them? She didn't remember anything in the movies about orcs attacking this early.

"Sam!" Lily turned back to see the hobbits had got into the cave but Sam was being pulled out by an orc the other hobbits gripped his arms trying to pull him in.

"NO!." She quickly kicked the orc away an ran to Sam. "Get away." She jumped kicking out so her foot huit the orc in the face. Sam pulled loose and ran into the cave. She turned intending to behead the orc when it grabbed her arm restraining her. Lily went to move her other arm when she found another orc restrainging it. Next thing she knew two more rushed her lifting her legs.

"Let go of me!"

She sqirmed trying to get free but these orcs were strong. She looked back to see the hobbits safe and she could see the others still fought. What was going on? As she struggled she had a slight fear why didn't they just kill her what were they gonna do to her? "LET ME GO!" She kicked out her legs to get them free but again nothing happened.

Legolas kicked an arc away as he tuned he heard Lily. Quickly looking up he saw Lily was lifted off the ground by four orcs restraining her movements.

"LILY!" He shout made other look.

Aragorn tried to push through the orcs. "Lily! No!"

They watched Lily struggle as the leader yelled. "Throw her over the edge."

Legolas's heart dropped. "NO!" He notched an arrow but before he could release an orc grabbed the bow an tried to stab him. They saw the orc carry her around the corner were they could no longer see her.

Aragorn growled fighting trying to get to his friend his niece... He saw Boromir making an openign for himself. "Boromir! Go!"

Boromir ran to help Lily but was blocked by more orcs. He growled. "No! Lily!"

Lily could hear her companions calling fo her. "Let me go you son of a bitch."

The leader growled. "Toss her over I want to..." Lily jerked her head back as the leaders head was cleaved off his shoulders. She tried to see who it was that helped her but the orcs blocked her vision.

"Let her go!" It wasn't one of the fellowship she would reconize thier voices. His voice was deep. She struggled as an orc twisted her arm to look at the newcomer.

"How dare you?'

"Oh! I dare!" Two more orcs were off of her. The other two quickly made thier way to the ledge. They had grabbed her legs when the others left. Lily knowing thier strength was displaced struggled anew. As one of the orcs let go to go battle the new guy the reamining orc lifted Lily and threw over the ledge causing her to scream.

* * *

 _ **Please don't kill me. Cliff hanger *no pun* I promise if the next chapter is not up tomorrow then two will be posted on Friday..**_

 _ **Hope you are still enjoying this adventure. Were as we are on chapter 22 here I have 32 written up an still writing. Of course listenign to Peter Hollens and Pellek and Lindsey Striing is the best muses for me they have helped in mnay of writers blocks. lol**_

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	23. Aereaon

Lily screamed as she felt the woosh of wind as she was thrown over. But with a jerk reaction she grabbed the ledge. She could almsot laugh at the irnoy as she struggled. Here she was again hanging by a ledge only this time there was no water below and this fall would not take her to Rivendell.

Suddenly the man appeared over the ledge. "Take my hand." He reached down his hand within inches of hers. Lily went to reach for it but saw the orc approaching.

"Look out!" The man tuned but Lily saw the orcs sword slash his waist before the man stabbed the orc and flipped it off the edge. The orc growled as he went over reaching out his hand. Lily felt it claws scrap her back as it fell. She went to reach up but screamed as she felt the orc had grabbed her ankle. She looked down as it pulled trying to take her with it.

"Get off!" The man rached down again.

"Come on." She tried to reach for him hand but the orc pulled on her ankle. She cried out at the fire that suddenly bloomed on her ankle. With a growl she kicked out her other leg kicking the orc in the face several times before it finally let go with a growl falling to it death impailing on a sharp rock. She looked up as the man rached further down. "Come on take my hand."

Lily took a deep breath an reached for his hand. He gripped her tightly an with a grunt he pulled her up. Lily looked up to thank the man but he rbreathe caught in her throat. He had the most gorgous gold eyes.

"Thank you."

He smiled an she felt herself blush. God this guy was sexy. He reminded her of Eres from the old Xena Tv Show. "Your welcome."

Lily went to step away but the pain in her ankle had her stumbling. "Ow!" Before she could react grabbed her swinging her up in his arms. Lily froze her hands on his chest as he craddled her...

Aragorn and Legolas fought hard against the orcs trying to break thier line. As Aragorn sliced an orc he hopped the hobbits were safe. He an Legolas bothh took down a large orc when they heard the scream. Aragorn's heart stopped. "No."

"LILY!" Aragorn heard Legolas growl before head butting an orc before beheading him. He was first to get away. Aragorn killed the last orc he ran after Legolas. As they rounded the corner they stopeed weapons hald high at the sight of a man holding Lily. Legolas stepped forward but Lily held up a hand.

"Legolas no. _Saesa uma il-Ndergina he_." Legolas froze as the other rounded the corner.

"Lass ye alright?"

" _Ro vare amin_... He protected me. "The man walked over near Gandalf an sat Lily on a rock.

"I believe her ankle is twisted."

Legolas stepped up smoothly pushing the man away he looked at Lily. "Are you alright?"

"Just my ankle."

Aragorn looked around. "Lily where are the hobbit?"

She pointed ahead. "There was a tiny cave only they could fit through so I tucked them in there." Aragorn and Boromir left to retrieve the hobbits as Gandalf healed Lily's ankle.

Legolas turned to the man. "Who are you?"

"Aereaon or Blade-runner. I'm a ranger from the north. I've been hunting this orc pack for a few days."

Once healed Lily stood up just as Aragorn an Boromir returned with the hobbits.

"Lily." They ruished her huggin her.

San looked up. "Miss Lily are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam how about you?"

"If I was faster you wouldn't need to save me."

Lily kissed Sam's forehead"Your special Sam an as I said I protect my friends." She turned to Aereaon an finally noticed the blood on his side. "Your hurt." She walked over putting her hand on his side. "Gandalf we need to make camp so we can treat wpounds."

"Indeed we do. There is a spot not far to make camp."

"Okay... Aragorn give me some cloth please." He did an Lily wrapped it around Aereaon's side.  
"That should hold till we make camp."

They made thier way around the ridge keeping a steady pace. It didn't take the, but another hour to reach the spot. Boromir and Gimli quickly gathered wood an had twpo fires going. As everyone sat around one Lily grabbed her medical kis an dressings an lead Aereaon to the other fire a few feet from the others.

"Remove your shirt." As she got her stuff she didn't notice his smile right away but she finally saw it. "What?"

"Lets at least have dinner first."

Lily chuckled. "Comr on take it off so I can get you bandaged up."

"Yes ma'am." He removed his armor before removing his tunics. Lily swallowed as she looked him over. _'oh my'_ she thought. Where as Legolas had the elven elegance this man was rugged. Lily couldn't stop her eyes slowly looking down his chest to his washboard abs an the sprinkle of dark hair that lead to his trousers.

"See something you like?"

Lily looked up and blushed Aereaon was looked at her. "Um nothing... sorry. This may sting." She started to clean the wound. "Thank you again for saving me."

Aereaon pushed a braid behind her ear. "Couldn't let a pretty thing like you get hurt." Lily laughed and continued to work on his side unaware that she was being watched.

On the other side of the camp Legolas stood with Aragorn and Boromir watching Lily tend to the stranger. Aragorn puffed on his pipe as Legolas eyes narrowed.

"I don't trust him Aragorn. He shouldn't be alone with her."

Gimli chuckled around his own pipe." I believe the princling is upset the lass had intrest. An if I am mistaken the lad liked what he sees as well."

"There is no such thing." He turned to Aragorn. " Is he really a ranger. I do not remember him."

"I heard tales of Aereaon, he is very skilled with his baldes that gave him the name blade runner." He looked at the man again. " An if I remember correctly he is known as a womanizer. Forever looking for the next conquest."

Gimli growled. "It won't be our lass."

Legolas looked over. "He shouldn't be here."

Boromir sighed. "Give the lad a break not onlu was he injured in an orc attack he done so while protecting a member of this quest. An the very one I said would cause trouble."

Aragorn looked over. "That was before she bestest you in swords. Why the change?"

"I do not dought her as a warrior but she is still a woman and therefore trouble. She should have stayed in Rivendell."

The hobbits who had been quite were no longer so. Pippin spoke first. "Your wrong. SHe is where she is needed."

Merry" She looks out for us an protects as... All of us."

Sam" It was Lily who was able to distory those monsters last night."

Finally Frodo." She endangered her life to save us, she saved Sam. Wasn't tale the reason she volunteered to protect us."

Gandalf smiled. "The hobbits are right. We all know when we joined the fellowhsip it was to protect Frodo an she is as well as protecting the other hobbits and all those she precieves as friends."

Aragorn nodded. "Indeed. Now get some rest we move tomorrow."

They blooked over to see LIly curlced up in her bedrool her cloak covering her. Aereaon was a few feet away laid on his good side. As everyone settled down to get sleep Legolas sat on a ledge his eyes scanning the area. He looked back to see Aereaon was looked at Lily again. There was something about him that worried Legolas. He was thankful for him saving Lily but he didn't like the way he looked at his Lily... His Lily? She wasn't his, she was a good loyal friend who he'd do anything to prtect. He turned to looked over the woods again his mind in tormoil battle of feelings.

Aereaon laid awake his eyes scanning Lily's companions. He knew the dwarf and the hobbits would be no trouble. The wizard an the blond man may cause a little trouble. But no his problem was the ranger Stryder, He heard he was a formidable warrior. But as he looked around he knew his biggest foe would be th eelf who apparently had feelings for his target. For the elf never took his eyes far from his target.

His target! He looked at Lily who was asleep a few feet away. She was beautiful and delicate. He couldn't wait to touch her. But first he had to gain her trust. Whe has done that he'll start giving her the potion Saruman gave him, then he will satisfy his lust before taking her to Isenguard. She looked as if she was never touched, oh how he would enjoy having fun with her. He closed his eyes and with his dark thoughts controlling his dreams he fell asleep.


	24. Torn!

Before Lily could open her eyes she felt like she was being watched. Slowly she slit a lid an saw Aereaon looked at her quizzically. She stretched an yawned before fully opening her eys.

"Yes Aereaon?"

He handed her a small mug. "Tea from the yound hobbit." He tilted his head an smirked while she drank it down.. "Your strange. I see you are a woman of the race of men but you see, to be friends with hobbits, wizards, dwarves, and elves. Then it is your beautiful hair not only do I see dwarven braids but elvish ones as well. " He stepped closer an held out his hand. Lily set the mug down and took it as he helped her to her feet his hand stayed twined with hers. "My question is what kind of woman are you." His hand slid around her waist. "What are you?"

"Deadly is what she is now remove your hands or I'm sure she'll demonstrate in person." Lily fliched back as if from a spell to see Legolas glaring. "Remove your hands or I will."

Aereaon stepped back lifting his hand in surrender. He looked at Lily. "I'm sorry if I came on strong. but you are extremly beautiful an a mystery, both of which I'd be honored to know more of." He turned and walked off.

Lily turned to Legolas. "What was that?"

Legolas sighed. "That was me protecting you. Lily we don't know Aereaon. I fear he had dark motives."

"Such as?"

"Such as taking advantage of you. His intentions are not honorable toward you."

Lily tilted her head a strange fogginess slightly come over her. "I really don't care."

"What?"

"It ios nive to know someone had interest in me."

"Lily?"

"No Legolas for him to show interest like that was nice to me. You forget I came from another world." She stepped forward. "An let me tell you something bud. In my world I was never considered desirable. I could not make a man look at him the way Aereaon just did. In my world I would be considered less of any other woman. In my world not normal so therefore to men who I tried to be romantic with never worked. That is one thing I like about middle earth there is actually a chance for someone like me to catch a man interest and until recently I didn't even think about it. So be honest Legolas after this quest we all go our seperate ways and sure of this. An then were will I be? With my family only? No If I am to stay in this world after this quest I hope a man brave enough try to court me..." Lily realized she was rambling embarassing herself. " You know what this conversation is over." She grabbed her stuff and walked off following Gandalf. Everyone fell into line as they exited the ridge. With Galdaf leading the group they made quick work of the plains.

Lily was sure it was mis afternoon when Gandalf stopped. "Ah perfect." He gestered ahead of him. "We'll make camp there tonight."

Lily looked on at the formation or rocks. "Come now." They followed Gandalf as they made thier wau to the rock. The whole time Lily felt Legolas's eyes burning into her back. What was wrong with her? She really liked Legolas, liked just being around him in Rivendall he had made her smile. I mean she knew she found Aereaon attractive and the things she had said was true. I mean he looked like Ares from the Xena and Hercules show. Oh how she always crush on the bad boys.

"Are you alright?" Speaking of the bad boy.

"I'm fine Aereaon." She needed to talk with someone, someone she could trust to keep her secret... "I just need to talk with Aragorn."

"Alright." Lily fell back till she was even with Aragorn.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Lily sighed. "I want this conversation to be secret no one can know."

"You hvae my word I will tell no one." They both fell step back . "What is it?"

"I need some advice."

"About Legolas?"

"No... Yes... I don't know. I care about him. In Rivendell I enjoyed speanding time with him. Even at the begining of the quest i did but he had grown more distant. Then Aereaon appeared an I was grateful he saved my life but there is something about him that draws me in."

"Hum." He looked at the two men in question before looking back at Lily." You are attracted to both man and elf but are unsure of your feelings."

She sighed. "Yes an what is worse is Legolas is annoying me with his over protectivness. I just don't know..."

He placed a hand on her shoudler. "The best advice I can give is listen to your heart. Trust it."

"Okay."

"Now I have a question. Why come to me?"

Lily smiled. "Becasue for all intent and purposes I see you as my uncle."

Aragorn smiled. "Uncle?"

"Yes, ol, uncle Aragorn or is it uncle stryder?"

He laughed. " Either will be fine."

"You got it. Oh! we better catch up." They moved to catch up with the group.

Lily saw Frodo's eyes glazed over she had an idead what it was to. She walke dup and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo are you alright?"

"Yeah."

She knew he was hiding something an she had a thought she knew what is was. The ring was whispering to him sometimes she leaned down an whispered.

"No matter what you hear Frodo know the ring cannot control you. You are stronger. When you start hearing voices imagine the vision I gave you when you were sick. Imagine that place an it should help chase away the darkness."

Frodo looked up at her. "You know the ring calls to me? How?"

She guided him a little tot he side so thier converation would be more private. She knew she had to pick her words carefully or the Valar would screw her over again. "Frodo you can't tell anyone this But when the time is right you can tell Sam. You see Frodo were I am from this quest is a legend I know a little of it." He held out her hand before he spoke. "I didn't know about the wolves."Lie!." Or the orc attack"True!." I only know who went on the quest an how it ends."

"Hoe does it end? Do we succeed or." He gripped the chain. "Or fail."

"In the legend I knew Frodo you dropped the ring into Mount Doom distorying it. There may be hardships on the quest of which I know nothing about. "Lie!" But since we succeed we get through everything. So never loose hope Frodo."

He nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and they rejoined the group Lily's mind racing. He didn't give anyt important details and she didn't tell him the whole ending. THe ring did indeed fall into Mount Doom but she didn't tell him of Gollum. Oh at least she was able to do just that little but to reassure him... How much will they allow her to change? She looked at her companions. Would they allow her to save Boromir? But she knew that may not be possible because so many events happen because of his death. But she was going to save who she can she saw was gonna try an save him. And Gandal she didn't want him to fall but knew that if he didn't then the dark wins beaucse they would need Gandalf the white who was more powerful. An what of Haldir... She made the vow then and there if the Valar allowed her she will save who she could...


	25. I am solid!

_**Author's Note:** I know there is grammer and spelling mistakes please be patient I just want to get these chapters out. But i promise I am planning on going back and fixing everything._

* * *

Once they made it to thje rocks they quicklyu made camp. Lily laid out her bedroll beside Aragorn who lifted a brow.

"No comment." He lifted his hands at her growl before lighting his pipe an watching Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Lily sat down her stuff and went to a rock an sat down heavily. She remember this scene an now she wished she could change after the wolves she knew there was some stuff she can not change nor should she try. Oh how she wished she could stop Gandalf from falling she knew it was essential to the quest but oh how she hated it.

While she was deep in her thoughts Aereaon poured two cups of tea and walked toward Lily. After making sure no one was watching he secretly poired a little of the potion in her drink. The first dose went by unnoticed and now he had enough trust that she took drink from him without question.

"Lily." When she looped up he handed her the cup. "From Sam."

"Thanks Aereaon." She took a drink still liking the new sweet twist to the tea. An like earlier she quickly finished the cup. and handed it back.

"Mind if I join you?"

Lily sighed. " If it is alright I want to be on my own a moment."

"As you wish." He took the enpty cup from her hand and left.

Lily raised her knees to her chest an wrapped her arms around her legs. What was she going to do? What use was she if she couldn't change anything. She had a fletting thought maybe Boromir was right. Maybe she should have stayed in Rivendell. But even as the thought crossed her mind she knew she was wrong.

Legolas stood beside Aragorn as he saw Lily hug herself. He worries for her of that he knew of his emotions. But he must keep focus.

"Go talk to her."

He looked at Aragorn. "That would be unwise."

"My friends you may not but I have noticed the change in you. You care for her."

Legolas looked at Lily then back at Araogrn. "She is my friend yes."

"You care more for her or the thought of another having interest in her wouldn't bother you."

"It bothers me not who interests her."

"Ah!" Aragorn smiled." You are bothered that she likes another." He sighed. "I have spoken with her an though out discussion is private I can truthfully say she missed her time with you."

Legolas looked at Lily before going to the fire and plating some food an moving to her.

"Lily?" He saw her shoulders tense.

"I don't want to aruge Legolas."

He held out the food. " I wish to apologize for my behavior."

She took the food." It's alright. I'm sorry to." She looked down.

Legolas squatted an pushed his fingers through her hair moving the loose braids back over her ear." Never look down in shame or embarresment you have no reason." He gently took her hand an with Aragorn's words burned into his mind he kissed her hand." Eat, rest enjoy the rest of the night."

As he scalled the rocks Lily quickly ate not realizing how hungry she was. Getting up she took her plate back over to Sam.

"Move your feet." She looked up as Aragorn watched the hobbits train.

Lily looked up as Gimli spoke. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not. I'd say that we were taking th elong way round. Gandal, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli, I would not take the roud through Moria unless I have no other choice."

Lily felt her heart break/ Balin and Orin dead in Moria. An if Gimli believe them alive then so fo everyone else. It would kill Dwalin to hear of his death an Ori, Nori and Dori would be heart broken.

"What is that?" Lily looked up as Gimli huffed.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of clouds."

Lily stepped closer to the hobbits as Boromir stood. "It's moving fast... against the wind."

"Crebain! From Dunland!"

Aragorn looked around. "Hide!" He grabbed his sword. "Hurry." In a flurry everyone made it to thier them up hiding them. As they hid Lily tried to find a spot but before she could worry Legolas grabbe dher hand and pulled her down to the bushes. They rolled inder one an Lily found herself on her back as Legolas's body covered hers protecting her/ As she heard the birds she started trembling she felt his arm come up to cover her head. She grabbed his tunic in her fist as she hid her hace in his chest.

As they cirlced Lily clinched Legolas closer. Seconds seems like hours. Thgouh they circled only about a minute it felt like an eternity. As they left Legolas lifted himself off Lily before turning and herlping her up.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," When everyone looked at the mountain Lily looked at Legolas only to blush when she saw he was looking at her.

"Thank you."

Without a word he lifted his hand his fingertips brushing her cheel an up to her hair. She felt a small pull an when he pulled back he had a small twig in his hand.

"I promised you I'd look after you. I don't make light my word." When she shivered his eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She saw everyone was on the other side of the rocks." I just fell cold an I know its not the weather. There is something dark coming. SHe looked at Legolas as she took a step forward. "I feel it almost like its closing aroudn me. It scares me Legolas."

"We can protect you."

"I know but I feel like there isn't anything solid for me to hold on to, like the darkness will take me away," As her head dropped Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily looked at me." She looked up and Legolas was almsot undone by the unshead tears he saw. "I am solid." Lily but her lip as Legolas brought his face an inch closer. "I am solid."

Lily sighed an not caring she stepped forward and wrappe dher arms around Legolas an laid her head on his chest. Legolas was stiff a moment before he releaced an wrapped his arms around her halding her close. Without a thought he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before tucking her under his chin. As he held her start to relax a stange feeling ran through him.

His hand came udner her weapons were he could feel her psine, as he pulled her closer. He felt Lily snuggle closer in his embrace. Legolas was baffled at the feeling that were awalening in him. But he knew the maunb thing, He'd do whatever it took to amke sure Lily was safe. An not because of a promise but he felt almost compelled to make her safe. Make her happy. He knew that they had to leave but he would take this moment. This moment to hold her and be close to her.

Aragorn got everyone packed whrn he noticed neither Legolas nor Lily was with them Boromir had noticed as well but a hand from Aragorn stopped him.

"I'll retrieve them." As he walked off he noticed Aereaon glaring at Lily's and Legolas's packs. Why? His thoughts were interupted as he walked around the rock to see the two said people embraced. He hoped Legolas took his advice. An Legolas being elf knew he was there.

"Yes?"

"Gandalf said we're are to leave."

"We'll be there in a moment."

Aragorn nodded an walked off. A small ray of hope coming through for his friend and niece. But as they thought accured a terror followed like him she was human she'll grow old an dir. That would kill Legolas.

Legolas stepped back and looked at Lily." We must go."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Remember if need be I am here." He kissed her forehead. "I am solid if there is a need for it."

"Thank you Legolas." They turned an after grabbing thier packs followeing the others toward the moutain.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	26. Caradhras

It felt colder then an iceburg walking up the mountain. Everynight before dark they'd make camp an Sam would make them hot tea. Lily thought it was swweet that everynight Areaon would bring her a cup. Though many found it strange that with every passing night Lily seemed to gravitate more to Areaon. An even more strange she started to ignore the hobbits.

When Frodo had fell an Boromir found the necklace on the snow Lily had paid little attention to him. On the next night they made camp Lily sat with Aereaon sharing a blanket drinking the tea he made.

Aragorn and Legolas stood together observing the pair.

"Aragorn I don't trust him."

"I know _mellon_ as of late I myself have doughts of his intention."

When Areaon put him arm around Lily's shoulders Legolas stiffened releasing a small growl, but stopped when he watched Lily cuddle closer wrapping her arms around him.

"Legolas I worry dark magic is at work."

Legolas turned away unable to look at the pair anymore. "No magic Aragorn just Lily choosing what her heart wants."

Aragorn placed a hand on the elf's shoulder." Her heart choose you my friend I've seen it."

"I care not Aragorn she is human an will die. I'll not weaken to someone who is destined to die." He walked away.

Aragorn looked after his friend before looking toward Lily. Something just wasn't right? Lily didn't act like Lily.

Meanwhile Aereaon was enjoying the warmth of the woman at his side. He had just given her another dose of the potion. He was liking the results. She was starting to bend to his will. He had tested it byt seperating her from her precious hobbits. He almost had full control. If only he could get that damn elf to leave her alone. Tomorrow he'll give her a bigger dose an then she'll have no choice but to push away the elf. But for tonight he'd sleep patiently waiting.

The next morning everyone awoke to the wind picking up. After breaking down camp they started on the trail again. They walked for an hour before the snow became to deep for the hobbits. Boromir carred Marry and Pippin as Aragorn carried Sam and Frodo. Aereaon walked infront of Lily clearing a path for her. Gimli following behind. Legolas walked on the snow. Lily had a strange feeling of De Javu but no matter how she tried something kept her from remembering.

Legolas stepped forward his elf ears hearing something. "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saurmon!" As rock fell everyone pulled back.

Aragorn looked up. "He's trying to bring diwn the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back."

"No!" He steps to the edge. " _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho, i 'ruith"_

Everyone jumped as lightning struck the top dislodging an acalanche of snow. Legolas pushed Gandalf back but didn't move. Unknown of her action Lily jimped forward grabbing him arm. As the snow fell on them Legolas turned and wrapped himself around Lily as she screamed. The sound of her fear cutting into his heart.

Once everything quited down Legolas dug himself and Lily out to see everyone had dug themselves out.

Boromir spoke up. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap or Rohan an take the west road to my city."

Aragorn shoke his head. " The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isenguard.!"

Gimli finally fully dug himself out. "If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Lily saw Gandalf looked distant. But her attention quickly turned to Aereaon as if called. When he gestered her to come to him she had no choice. She felt her body compelled leaving Legolas's arms an walked to Aereaon who wrapped him arm around her.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

They turned and started to make their way back down the mountain. An as usual Aereaon got Lily hot tea/ More and more she felt distant from everyone but no matter how she fought it she could not take the control back. She was so scared an there was no way to tell anyone. Even her eyes and body language did what he told her. If was breaking her heart to see he made her push away her hobbits. How she have ignored them and hurt them. But it killed her that he never let her talk with Aragorn her uncle and he kept a constant eye to make sure she never got to close to Legolas.

On thier last night on th emoutain Aereaon gave her a bigger dose. He remembered Saruman had sadit not to give her to much but what was the harm. She'd do whatever he told her/

So that morning when they were set to leave he tested it. He held Lily making it look intimate but he whisperd. "Now my dear is the time to get rid of the elf. You are to sever any ties with him. He is nothing to you but a pest."

Lily's eyes glazed over. "Yes."

Areaon smiled." Perfect... Now to sample what I will adventually ravish." His eyes drifted to her lips.

Frodo seeing the two sensed something was wrong. Expecially when Lily's eyes glazed over. He ran put an found Legolas an Aragorn who turned to him.

"What's wrong Frodo?"

"Lily! Aereaon! Somethings wrong Aragorn!"

Before he could finish Legolas an Aragorn rushed back to camp.

Lily was screaming inside. What the hell was happening? He told her to stay away from Legolas an she said yes. Why? Everytime she wanted to disobey him she felt compelled not to. Then it hit her. God she was so stupid. The tea he made sure she always drank.

"Now to samplewhat I will adventually ravish." Red flag shot off him her head. As he leaned closer she thought of everything she learned from being a police officer an a firefighter. Nothing from her past would help her overcome this control. His lips tooks hers in a seraing kiss. Lily wanted to bite and scream and push him away anything but she found he held her wrists up beside her head trapping her. As he pushed her flush agaisnt the wall deepenign the kiss Lily heard a feral growl that excited her and Aereaon was yaked away from her.

Lily saw Legolas stood one of his knives pressed agaisnt Aereaon's throat as Aragorn came to her side.

"Lily You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Legolas growled. " Fine? He tried to take advantafe of you."

Aereaon shoke him head. " No I was not. I have just cause to kiss my Lily."

Legolas pressed the blade closer. "She's not your Lily!"

Aereaon Lily felt compelled to do what he said she tried to fight it but she felt herself walk over pushing Legolas away. "He's right."

Aereaon put an arm around her shoulder. "See." He leaned down kissing her ear whispering from only her to hear. "Now push him away. Hurt him deeply. Scare his soul."

'No' her mind screamed but nothing came from he rlips. Her heart was breaking she didn't want to hurt Legolas but she had no control She was a puppet an Aereaon was pulling the strings. She was only able to control one things her tears. One fell as she opened her mouth.

"Why don't you just back of Legolas. Just because I was friendly with you in Rivendell does not make us friends. How can I be friends with an elf." She saw the hurt in his eyes. Come on Lily try to so something. She fought as the puppet spoke again." An elf prince at that someone who was handed everything. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth an you deserve no one. Heck even Tauriel saw that. No matter how you tried to win her effection she wanted nothing to do with you. She choose a dwarf. You are pathetic just like you father your family is cursed to never have love. So go ahead an pine fore it it is something you'll never have.. Why would I want an elf who thinks them above others when I could have a real man..."

' _Lily do something... NOW!'_ She felt herself a moment an spoke one thing to would give Legolas hope. "You need another soda!"

As Legolas's head jerked up Aereaon lead Lily out. Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "She didn't mean that."

Legolas smirked. "She's fighting it."

"What?"

"She said I needed another soda. Aragorn on the night I found her on the Plataeu she shared a drink from her world with me. We toasted to new friends. Her reminding me tells me she is still in there."

Aragorn nodded ." What must fins out how he is controlling her."

Legolas looked at the way Lily left. "If he causes her harm I am going to kill him."

"He's controlling my niece I want to kill him now." They left after the others talking quietly on trying to figure out what to do next.


	27. Aereaon Revieled!

At the base of the mountain Gandalf had them set up camp.A ereaon knew it was time to take Lily. As the others stodd to the side Aereaon grabbed a cup an walked to Lily. He poured most of the potion in the cup an dhanded it to her.

"Drink my dear."

Lily grabbed the cup and quickly drank the potion, her mind screaming for control. But as the potion settled she felt her wierd. Her screaming began to dull and she felt as if she was lead. She felt compressed to the point it was almost hard to breath. Whatever he gave her was stronger she knew she was losing the battle. She was weakening. She let her mind call out to her friends and family telling them she loved him. She didn't get to tell them in person so that would have to do.

Aereaon smirked." Now my dear I think it is about time for us to leave."

"Yes master."

"Good now go grab your bag."

"Yes Master." Lily got up and walked off. Aereaon smiled as he sat the cup doen. Now was the time. They'd make thier way away from ehr toher then he'd take her before delevering her to Saruman. He grabbed his pack an walked to Lily who had been stopped by the others. The dwarf was looking up at her.

"But lass ye can't leave." Gimli noticed Aereaon held a bag as well. "'Tis was your plan to take 'er away from us."

"She deserves more then a band on outcasts an a suicide quest." He looked at Llily. "Right?"

Lily herself felt like she was drugged but her puppet body answered. "Exactly. Why would I contine on this quest?"

"What would Thorin do lass?"

"Who's that." She settled her pack an turned. "Good luck dying." She an Aereaon took off. Aereaon stopped long enough to grab the cup to only find it missing. Shit.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and hey ran into the woods. He knew he had to get her away from the others. The missing cup had him worried because he knew the wizard would figure it out.

At camp everyone looked around Boromir was the only one who didn't seemed shocked.

"I knew she had no business here."

Aragorn looked up. "Somethings wrong she's different. Every since Aereaon came in."

"Because he's done something." Pippin snuck out of the brush. "I watched him pull out a bottle putting it into this cup an told her to drink it."

Gandalf walked over to Pippin." Did she say anything?"

"Yes. she said yes master. I was worried so when he moved I suck out and took the cup."

"Good Pippin." Gandalf took the cup an dheld it to his nose to smell." oh no!"

Legolas and Aragorn stepped forward. "What?"

" _Imperium mente."_

Legolas stiffened as Pippin looked up. "What does that mean?"

Gandalf grabbed his sword. "It's a potion designed to control the mind it takes small doses over a couple of days to be done but by what Pippin said he's giver her a larger dose. We must find them. In her state she'll do anything he tells her to." Everyone grabbed thier weapons an took off following Aragorn who followed thier tracks.

An hour away Aereaon turned to Lily. "Now my dear drink the rest of the potion." He handed Lily the vial an she drank the rest of took the bottle slipping it in his pocket.

His body taunt anxious to finally have this beautiful woman." Noe sweet remove your armor slolwy." He watched his excitement growing as she removed her armor. It scared him a little her eyes were noe black as night but her figures it was only the potion. "Remove your tunic." Lily did as she was told but he saw she wore a small shirt. Going up to her he ran his hands over her arms an the expoce skin of her chest.

"I may have to take extra time with you.. I can almost smell your innocence. I will be the first and last male to ever lay with you. Noe Remove your trousers." Lily did but Aereaon learned she wore short trousers underneath." Forget it. I want you now!" He grabbed Lily pushing her agaisnt the rock. "Respond to me."

"Yes master."

Aereaon pushed her against the rock more pressing his body against hers, his lips claiming hers. Lily did as she was told she responded to him. But deep down she felt a warmth arise. Aereaon's hand started to slid up Lily's inner thigh but before he could touch her womanhood something restrained his wrist. He pulled back looking down to see vines had wrapped around his wrists.

"What is this magic?" The vines tightened on his wrists as another come up to wrap around his waist forcing him back a few steps from Lily. He wrestled with the vines a few minutes before he was inally able to get them off. He looked at Lily. "Now where were we." His attention turned back to Lily his hand reaching for her face.

Aereaon froze when he heard soemthing but everything was quite. Quiet til his yell filled the forest as two arrows embedded in his back. He turned to see Lily's company had found them it appeared Aragorna dn legolas fired the arrows.

"Remove the arrows and grab your sword."

"Yes master." Lily ripped the arrows out before picking up her sword.

Aereaon snarled toward the group. "She's mine you can't have her."

Aragorn pulled out his sword. "Why you are a ranger."

Aereaon laughed." It means not Saruman pays more."

Gandalf stepped forward. "What was your mission?"

"Gain your trust, her trust an bring her to Isenguard." He smiled. "They want her unharmed so her brother can kill her so I figured I could take my pleasure before hse dies. Wouldn't want that innocence to go to waist. Or let the boy father have it."

Legolas growled. "You'll not touch her."

Gandalf glanced at Lily. "Do not let him live he knows to much."

Aereaon laughed." Bring it on old man."As he lunged at Gandalf Aragorn jumped in front engaging him. Gandalf made his way to Lily.

"Lily." He lifted her face then stepped back at the sight of her eyes.

Legolas steadied Gandalf." Why are her eyes black?"

They turned at the groan, Aragorn had gotten under Aereaons defences an stabbed him. Gandalf rushed forward grabbing the front of his tunic.

"The potion. How much did you give her?"

Aereaon pulled out the bottle and smiled through the blood." All of it. Lily..." She looked at him." Is mine." He couched blood an knowing he would die he'd distroy her to. "Lily kill the one that would distroy kill yours..."

Gimli growled and bringing his axe down severed Aereaon's head from his shoulders. "Ye no longer harm a daughter of Durin ye filth."

"Lily?" Everyone stood and lookeda the woman. Lily raised her sword her black eyes scanning her companions.

"Gandalf what do we do?"

"Take away her sword an tie her up till I make the antidote."

Before anyone could say anything Lily released a war cry an lunged at to somes surprise Legolas. Legolas removed one of his fighting knives to block her attack.

"Lily stop this." As she twirled her sword he blocked it again and saw it. There on her cheek was a tear. She was still there. "Lily please." He had to duck when she twisted and brought her sword around. "Lily stop now." But she wasn't listening. She twisted and before he could reach she triwled the opposite direction her blade catching his arm. Legolas hissed at the cut on his arm. At least it wasn't something deep. He could handle a small cut.

Legolas twisted an blocked a blow that could have killed him. Thier swords were locked her rached with one hand to cup her cheek.

"Lily please fight it. Think back to the plateau how you spoke of friendship an family," He saw her struggle." Think to the night you sang with the dwarves." He leaned closer. "Remember how you argues with me... Remember your family... Remember who you are!"

He watched her eyes turn blue a moment. "Legol."Her voice stopped as the black returned to her eyes. He used the hesitation to his advantage an twirled her sword from her hands. As soon as she was disarmed he replaced him knife. Aragorn slowly approached Lily.

"Lily come back to camp. Gandalf will make you better."

Lily's black eyes looked around before widening as she backed up. "Yes master." Everyone was confused as Lily backed up more.

"Lily?" She reached up an removed Fili's knife from her hair. Without hesitation she lifted the knife ready to plunge it to her heart.

"No!" The others ran to her but knew they'd be to late.

Lily began to drive the knife home when something stopped her. The others looked on in amazement at what they saw. A small silvery creature held Lily's fisted hand keeping her from hurting herself. hey would have interviended but Gandalf told them to wait.

Frodo looked on in awe. "Gandalf what is it?"

"That my dear Frodo is a whisp a little creature that never shows itself unless you are deamed worthy of the Valar."

The whisp in question let out a low swirly whistle an dtwo more silvery whisps appeared. One grabbed ahold of her hand as the other touched her face making almsot cooing noises as if to calm a child. Between the three whisps they made Lily drop the knife. As soon as the knife fell the ehisp at her head turne dto Gandalf an hummed.

"Aragorn approach slowly an tie her hands."

Aragorn did as instructed glad that the whisps held her attention. Legolas went to appreach but Gandalf stopped him. "It is unwise for you to be close till she sleep."

Legolas's eyes narrowed an he backed away. Aragorn and Gimli held onto her as they made thier way back to camp.

Gandalf pulled a pot off the fire." Lay ehr down and make her comfortable she'll be out a while."

As they laid Lily down Gandalf filled a cup with the steamy water before adding herbs while he muttered a counter spell. Going to Lily he held the cup. "Drink Lily." She turned her face away." You must drink." She started to pull at her bonds. Gandalf looked to the whisp by her head who in turn touched her face humming and whistling as if talking to her. It must have worked for Lily took the mug from Gandalf and drank the while thing.

Gandalf sighed. "Legolas, hobbits get over her." When they did he stood and moved to her head. "Be prepared to hold her down. She may..." No sooner did the words leave Gandalf's mouth Lily began to thrash about. It took them all to hold her down adn Gandalf chanted.

She thrashed as hard as she could everyone holding her down. She managed to kick away one of the Hobbits but Merry just got right back up running back and holding her leg back down gritting his teeth as he used as his strength. After a couple of minutes Lily suddenly stopped and went still. Legolas heart jumped into his throat as he touched hers.

"Gandalf she is bearly breathing as her heart beat is faint."

Gandalf sat back and closed his eyes." I was afraid of this. Because of Aereaon giving her the entire vial her life is in danger. Even with enough doses for control her inner voice is still alive. Once that voice is silenced it can kill her. With the potion she would have been an empty shell doing whatever the master told her. But without the potion making her body function... We may lose her."

The hobbits gasped. "No."

Frodo looked up tears falling. "But you gave her the antidote."

"I did but she had had the potion in her system to long. She had half a chance of surviving."

Legolas dropped to his knees. "We may loss her?"

"Possibly." As the whisps settles around her head he smiled. "But with our little friends thier she has a greater chance of surviving.

Legolas leaned over cutting the rope from her wrists. He settled her hands more comfortably an he ran his fingers through the hair that had came loose.."Come on _melin_ you can defeat this." He leaned down and kissed her forehead letting his lips rest against her skin as he closed his eyes and prayed to Valar. "Fight!"


	28. Field of the Valar

**_Author's Note:_** _I hope you are still enjoying this it is getting more fun to write. lol Please be patient with me I plan on going back and fixing all grammer and spelling problems adventually but right now I jsut want to get chapters out._

 **Warning:** _This is a sad warning in this chapter and the next I was in tear writing so it may make you cry and I am sorry._

 ** _Shout-Outs:_** _I like to think all those who are reviewing. I noticed as of late the story is starting to have more visitors I just hope all love what they are reading..._

* * *

Lily awoke feeling arm and relaxed. She felt at peace as if she could rest forever. She gave a slight moan an snuggled into her pillow. A pillow in which moved under her head. She felt a large hand go to her hair gently running thier fingers through it.

"Come little one you must wake."

She knew that voice and knew she was safe so she mummbled. "But I don't wanna." She heard two giggles to the side before sighing." Must I."

"Yes there is much to discuss before out time is up."

Lily sighed an sat up opening her eyes. Smiling when she saw Thoprin, Fili naf Kili. But a sudden thought had her frown. The last thing she remembered was being forced to drink that potion then everythign went back. An this wasn't the hall of the Valar were was she?. "Am I dead?"

Fili shoke his head. "No but ye came close. What were ye thinking using my dagger to try and end your life."

"What?"

Thorinb sighed. "Fili remember it wasn't her."

Lily looked at Thorin." What happened I know Aereaon was giving me some potion to control me and after he made me drink more everything went dark."

"Aye he gave ye to much it can kill you."

"Then how am I alive?"

"Gandalf gave you the antidote the rest is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You can decide to stay here an join us in the halls of the Valar or return to your friends in which Este will remove the rest of the toxins from ye system. But know if you stay your brother wins an with his help the dark lord wins."

"No! Frodo is suppose to distory the ring."

"An he will if you return."

Lily looked at the dwarves her gaze stopping at Kili." Can any of you come back. Tauriel misses you."

Kili frowned. " An I'd like nothing more then to go to her. But it is not time yet."

She looked at Throin. "Not time yet?"

Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will see us again an Tauriel will be with Kili. But when we are needed."

"Your needed now!" She whinned giving a puppy pout.

Thorin laughed. " Not yet but soon we will return."

Lily tilted her head. "You've changed. The stories always portrayed you brooding and harsh."

Thorin looked sad. "That what happens when you watch your family die. But my time amongst the Valar has helped my perspective."

Lily looked at Fili and Kili who were giggling. "You two didn't change."

"An never will."

"So you've seen everything that happens?"

"Yes."

"Even in Moria?" She saw the three faces fall. ""Where is Balin and Ori?"

"Mahal offered them a choice stay here or be born again."

Fili sighed, "They choose being born again."

"Maybe you can help me remember seomthing?"

Kili laid back against the rock. "What?"

"I know you three kept me from killing myself but why do i vaguely remember fighting. Who was I fighting?"

When the others shared a look she began to panic. "Who? Who did I fight? Was anyone hurt?" She grabbed Thorin's tunic pleadinly. "Please did I hurt someone?"

Thorin sighed an dcupped her cheek. "No little one no one was hurt/"

"But who?"

Thorin sighed again looking down then looking at Lily something in her eyes made the decission for him. He nodded and looked at Fili. "Show her."

"Yes Uncle." Fili pulled out a mirror an held it up. Lily gripped Thorin's hand scared of when she would see. With a deep breathe she looked into the mirror an was surprised when her reflection began to swirled into showing herself with black eyes. She had pulled out her sword and look an blankness across her face as she lifted her sword lunging attacking...

"No!" She gasped for breath as the tears ran down her cheek. "No Legolas." She felt a sob shake her as she watched herself try to kill Legolas.

Thorin quickly wrapped her up in his arms rested his forehead against the side of hers rocking her as she sobbed. Kili moved foreward and whipped away her tears as they fell.

"Easy Lily he's fine."

"I can't believe I tried to..."

Thorin's arms tightened on the girl he had come to see as kin as almost a daughter." No it wasn't you. It was the potion and that bastard ranger. Thank goodness my cousin Gimli dispatched him."

Lily looked back at the mirror." Will it show me them now I need to know they are all okay." No sooner as she said that the mirror changed. The dwarves sat around her all looking into the mirror together. It showed her on the ground an the others around her.

Gandalf was touching her head the sighed. "I fear more she may not wake." He looked to the others. "It is probably best to say your peace. At this rate she will be gone by morning."

Boromir who was kneeling by her his hands crossed shot up and glared at Gandalf. "Do not give up on her she is a warrior an she will fight."

Gandalf sighed. "I have no dought in her figh, but I do worry with every passing hour."

There was a silence then Aragorn leaned closed his head on her head." She is a warrior unlike any other and I'm honored to call her family." He leaned down and kissed her forhead.

Gimli sat down beside her. "Lass ye have a dwarven heart made of gold a rare creature indeed and I know ye lass and I know ya'll fight. Give 'em hell lass an return to us."

Legolas looked down at Lily havign trouble hiding all the pain and hurt. He ran his fingers through her hair leaning down whispering something in her ear before kissing her forehead.

"What did he say?" Lily looked up at Thorin. "What did he say?"

"He simply said please wake up."

When Lily saw everyone move so the hobbits could move up she had enough. She tossed the mirror away. "I want to go back. Now Send me back let me wake up."

Thorin took her face in his hands. "First take a deep breath calm down. Now for him to be able to return you must sleep. It will be alot easier for him to replace you to ye body."

"Thats furtest from my mind."

"Try."

"Okay." Without a second through she laid her head down on Thorin's chest who already held her in his lap stretching out her legs to lay over Kili's. She closed her eyes and tried to quite her mind so she could sleep.

Thorin noticed Lily having trouble getting to sleep. The once stern and brooding king ran his fingers through the girls hair before gently rocking her in his arms as he began to hum. He noticed after a few moments that it was helping relaxing her. He smiled when Fili settled on his other side beggingin to hum along with him. Seeing how it was heling Kili joined in and smiled for within minuted Lily was asleep looking almost like a dwarfling in his uncles arms.

Looking up Thorin nodded to Aule was walked up gently taking the woman in his arms cradling her to his chest.

"This is the dragonbane that captured everyones heart. Even that of my fine Durin warriors."

Thorin smiled. " I believe she does to anyone she meets. She is a pure soul untainted my anything."

Aule smiled down as the young woman shifted in his arms, looking at the bead in her hair. "I see you have taken it apon yourself to adopt her."

"She'll have many kin once her quest is over."

"Indeed she will." With that he disappeared taking Lily with him.

Fili turned to Thorin and smiled. "She'll be a perfect sister."

Kili laughed. "She walread is Don't you think uncle?"

Thorin smiled to his nephews. "Aye though she is more like a daughter to me."

Kili frowned finally remembering something." Why didn't you tell her exactly what the elf said?"

"She'll learn soon enough." He looked at the mirror" But for now lets watch over our young charge." Fili and Kili scooted closer all 3 looking into the mirror.


	29. Once more with the Fellowship

Legolas leaned down his lips to Lily's ear an whispered" _Echuio Melin"_ He kissed her head and leaned back noticing the whisps were gone. " Gandalf the whisps are gone."

"Valar help her." They all moved away from Lily as they huddled together. Frodo walked up to Gandalf. " May we have a moment with her? Alone?"

"Of co..." Gandalf stopped his eyes glued on Lily. Or rather the glowing Valar that just appeared carring Lily's spirit in his arms.

" Gandald?"

Aragorn looked to Lily and back to Gandalf. "What do you see Gandalf."

Aule looked at the wizard and smiled as he nodded to Gandalf. Gandalf knew that was his order not to say anything. He watched as Aule gently knelt and place Lily's spirit back into her body before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He stood and nodded to Gandalf before disappearing.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf looked down at Frodo. " Of course Frodo." They moved away as the hobbits went to Lily. Gandalf laced his fingers thinking about what he just in the order had ever laid eyes upon one of the Valar an here is was just seeing Aule the maker of Dwarves. His throery made more sense that the whisps who had protected her were probably Thorin, Fili and Kili.

Frodo and the hobbits sat around Lily as he took her hand . "Lily we still need you come back to us."

Pippin sniffed. "You promised to always help your friends, so you need to come back to keep that promise."

Merry touched her hand. " Wake up please." When she didn't respong Sam and Pippin began to cry. Frodo closed his eyes an laid his forhead agianst hers.

Suddenly Frodo felt a twitch an sat up looking at her. "Lily?" The other hobbits looked on seeing her breathing getting stronger and her fingers on the hand Frodo held twitched. Frodo smiled and looked up yelling "Gandalf she moved!" Everyone shot up and ran over to see.

Gandalf laid a hand on her chest. "Her brething is better. Thank Valar I believe she in waking up."

They watched on sa Lily's breathing got stronger and her fingers began to flex then her legs shifted as if she was coming back into her body. With a sigh she slowly opened her eyes adn the relief and excitement was immediate. She groaned and turned her head looking at everyone her mind foggy on events.

"What happened?"

"LILY!" Lily groaned as the hobbits tackled her into a giant hug.

Gandalf laughed. "Easy up hobbits let her breathe."

Lily smiled as they back up ,with a groan she started to lift herself having trouble as her arms shoke to hold her weight. When she faultered Boromir quickly caught her. He helped her sit up.

"Thanks Boromir." Before she could move he hugged her.

"You gave us all a scare."

"I know an I am sorry my friend."

When he moved Gimli came up and hugged her around her middle. "Indeed ye scared us lass."

Aragorn walked up and hugged Lily. "Arwen would have my head if something happened. An I wouldn't be a good uncle if I didn't take care of my niece."

Lily didn't hear the last part for she was looking at Legolas. Finally remembering everything that was said and done she felt her tears fall. Legolas took a step closer an Lily jumped up rushing to hom throwing her arms around him.

"Legolas I'm so sorry I so very sorry."

Legoals wrapped his arms around her. "No need to apologize it was not you."

"I'm sorry I should have fought harder I should have seen straonger. She pulled back and looked around. "I didn't really hurt anyone did I."

Gangalf laughed as they lead her to the fire sitting her down. "Mo my dear no one was really hurt."

Really needing to know she looked around. "Aereaon?"

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder." He'll never bother another."

Sam brought over a bowl of broth and some bread. "Here miss Lily we don't want to put to much on your stomach right now so here is some brother and bread."

"Thanks Sam." Shetook ther food an slowly ate. Once finished she looked at Gandalf. "When do we leave for Moria?"

Gandalf puffed on his pipe. "You need to gain your strength. The poison an antidote has weaken you a bit. In two days we'll go into Moria."

"But Gandalf what about spies?"

"We are safe here an I've set up some wards to warn us. Though after some of Lily Valar friends visit I dought they would let anything evil get her here while she heals." He looked up at the night sky. "It has been a rough day, we all need some rest."

Aragorn nodded. "Indeed an the time will give us time to replinish our supplies."

It was later when everyone had finally settled down. Sam offered Lily more broth with bread an some meat this time. She ate quickly an moved to her bedroll.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Night Aragorn." As she fell asleep she heard Aragorn and Legolas softly talking.

"Why not mellon nin?"

"Aragorn she is human there fore I would out live her."

"My friend you know of her feelings. Remember when Aereaon order her he said to kill the one that would distroy her. She neither went for me or the hobbits . Lossing you will distory her... She may even fade."

Legolas sighed. "Aragorn do not give her hope, where there is none."

"You care about her!"

"Aye... As a friend But I can not nor will not see her as more then that. When as if I find a mate it won't be someone I will outlive, my heart isn't strong enough for that Aragorn."

Aragorn looked at the sleeping Lily." You may not believe it my friend but yout heart is already lost."

Lily forced herself not to listen to more an made herself sleep. As she slipped into a deep sleep she almost wished she sayed away.

Aereaon stood over her smiling. Lily could not move finding she was tied to her horror a bed.

"Let me go please."

He laughed. "Oh my sweet why would I do that? I finally have you where I want you." He ran his hand up her legs."

"Please let me go."

"Why no one want you. Your precious elf doesn't want you. You friends don't care about you they pity you." He tore her tunic open. "I am the only one who will ever want you." He quickly removed her trousers.

"No please don't do this." He slowly walked toward her." No... NO!" As she felt his bady covers hers she screamed.

Legolas was on watch as everyone slept. The night was quite. Good the others needed thier sleep. As he looked around whimpers reached his ears. He turned to see Lily threashing in her sleep. Quickly moving to her side he palced a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily wake up."

She whimpered. "No please don't do this."

Legolas brows furrowed, she sounded so shook her shoulder. "Lily!"

"No... NO!" He shoke her again an she shot up. Lily looked around frozen in fear.

"Lily?" SHe flinched when she felt hands on her face. "Lily breathe your safe."

She looked up. "Legolas?" Without a thought she burst into tears. An Legolas was at a loss of what to do. When Lily grabbed his tunic he panic. "Hang on." He rushed to Aragorn waking him up.

"What is it _mellon nin?_ " Aragorn heard the sobs an seeing Lily quickly got up and went to her side. Without a thought he took his niece into his arms and moved her into his lap wrapping his arms aropund her as she cried into his chest. Lily clunched his shirt as she cried harder her tear dampening his tunic. Aragorn looked up at the elf. "What happened?"

"She was having a night terror." Legolas stood to the side." When she started crying and grabbing my tunic I din't know what to do."

Aragorn smirked at his confused friend. "Thats when you hold her. Comfort is what she seeks." He looked up and tilted his head. " She just need something _**solid**_ to hold onto."

Legolas turned away his guilt weighting on his chest. She just seeked comfort his comfort and he paniced and got her Aragorn. He remember when they hid from the Crebain he had held her then promising her that if she needed something solid he was there for her. An the time she needed him he broke his promise...

Lily finally quieted down enough that only slow tear rolled down her cheek.

Aragorn rocked her." What was your nightmare about?"

"Aereaon. He almost... He was... He said no one wanted me that I was only pitied. He tried to... I could feel his weight on me before I woke up."

Legolas turned back and snarled." That bastard won't ever touch you."

Lily sighed. "What's happening to me?"

Aragorn looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"In my world I was strong an never cried. Nothing made me feel weak. But here I feel vulnarable an I am more emotional."

Aragorn rubbed her back. "Your compassion is what has befriended so many around you."

"Yeah a compassion that almost killed me."

"No Aereaon was trying to out think us Now no more talk of this and try and get some sleep."

Lily looked at Aragorn. "May I sleep by you Uncle Aragorn?"

"Of course. What uncle would I be to deny you. Add Arwen would have my head."Lily laughed an with Aragorn's help moved her bedroll beside his.

Aragorn smiled for as when he laid down Lily curled up agaisnt him as if a child would. "Night Uncle Aragorn.

He smoothed her hair out. "Good night my little precious Lily." She quickly fell asleep an he joined her soon after.

Legolas sat looking at Lily an silently burated himself. She only seeked his comfort. That to be held and soothed of her nightmare. She had looked to him for said confrot. An what did he do? He paniced at her tears an got her Aragorn. Now seeing her sleeping peacefully in her uncles arms he was upset. An didn't understand why? She made him feel things he's never felt before. As he watched her sleep. He knew 2 things for one if he had comforted her she'd probably be asleep in his arms instead of Aragorn's, and second he said he wouldn't give his heart to a human. But looking at Lily he worried it was already her. Perhaps Aragorn was right... Now the big question he face. Should he fight it or embrace it.


	30. Relax, Jerknee and Tail mix

The next morning Lily was first to wake up she smiled at Aragorn who was beside her his arm under her head. He was indeed taking this role of uncle seriously. SHe shifted feeling his cloak covering her. Being quite she got up smiling at seeing the hobbits huddled together sleeping, even Legolas slept.

"Feel better my dear?"

She looked up. "Yes Gandalf."

"That is goog. Noe my dear I am told there is something you want to discuss."

"About?" Lily acted innocent. There was indeed something she wanted to speak with him about but she didn't know if he would belive her or even want to listen to her about something as wierd as the future.

"I do not know the whisps informed me you wanted to warm me of something."He smiled." An might I add who were the whisps who visited you?"

"Thorin, Fili, and Kili."

"Ah! I thought as much." Gandalf and Lily were unaware that Legolas had woken up and was silently listening in. "So my dear what was it you wanted to say?"

"Don't go through Moria. Make for the gap of Rohan." When she saw his eyes she gasped. "You know! You know what is to come?"

"I know what is in Moria."

Lily leaned forward." Gandalf we must not go into those mines."

"Worry not my dear. You will be fine."

She looked into his old eyes seeing soemthing she wasn't expecting. It stunned her to the point she plopped down on the ground. " You know what will happen? You know you will fall."

"My dear I've seen my destiny since before this quest. In whichever road taken I am destined to fall."

"Gandalf...No... I won't let you fall."

Gandalf smiled an placed a hand on her head. "My dear do not worry for when I go you must protect the group."

"Gandalf you can't."

"Ah my dear but I can... Now I know you need to clear your mind so why don't you go hunt."

Lily sighed an nodded. "You know me to well Gandalf." She got up an dgrabbing her bow an dquiver she turned to an headed into the forest.

Gandalf watched her leave and with a sigh he looked right. "Funny thing how curious elves are. To even act asleep in order to spy on another."

Legolas sat up. "Elrond told me she knew of events to happen. It seems she isn't the only one."

"A dangerous thing information. If revieled may cause trouble."

"You wish me to say nothing?"

"Yes! An to keep what you know of Lily secret as well."

"Understood."

The next to wake was Aragorn. He palced his hand on the spot where Lily was an in finding her gone shot up.

"Lily?"

Legolas looked up. "Easy _mellon_ Lily is out hunting."

Aragorn got up. "An you let her go alone?"

Gandalf looked up. "She needed this time Aragorn she has much on her mind and much to sort out."

Aragorn nodded an set beside the fire. It didn't take long for everyone to wake up. Gimli was excited with the prospect of red meat. Sam added more wood to the fire. They waited maybe another hour before they heard rustling from the loked up as Lily walked into camp a good size boar over her shoulders.

Gimli laughed. "There's a lass. Quite the huntress."

Boromir got up and removed the boar from her shoulders. "Allow me to clean it as a thanks for providing food."

"Thanks."Lily moved to sit to the side her head laid back.

"That looks uncomfortable lass."

"I'm fine Gimli."

They sat in wuite for an hour before Boromir began to spar with the hobbits.

Gimli grimbled. "I'm hungry! When will the food be readu?"

Sam smiled." ANother couple of hours Master GImli."

Lily stomach growled. "What I would give for some Jerky or... Oh!" SHe jumped up and ran to her bag before pulling i back with her.

"My dear what is it."

"I have something we can eat." She smiled at Legolas." Food fom my world." SHe located the bags."Yes! Sam bring over the plates please."

Sam and Aragorn brought the plates over. Lily pulled out the bags of jerky and opening them pured then onto paltes. When finished with a bag she tossed it into the fire. Then she grabbed the bags of different trail mixes. Seperating it out she out a little of each into eveyr plate till the bags were done she looked up at Legolas.

"Legolas come sit please." He sat down beside her. She gave him a plate and began to pass around the others. Remembering the water bottles she grabbed them and handed them out.

Aragorn looked at it. "What is this?"

"Water. IN my world we don't have rivers clean enough to drink from at least not really. So we have water in bottles. Just grab the top and twist to open." She opened hers and everyone did the same. She watched everyone take a drink before drinking hers. "When your finished toss the bottle into the fire. It'll burn."

Boromir looked at his plate. "What is this food?"

"Beef Jerky. Red meat dried out am trail mix a misture of nuts dried fruit an dsweets. It is made for people who adventure because the protein.:

She picked up some jerky and bit a piece off. When she looked up she saw the others watching her.

"What?" They smirked an turned to thier own food. She watched on interested in thier faces.

The hobbits took small bites an when they saw it tastes good they tore into the meat. Gimli seeing this stiffed a big piece in his mouth.

"Um... 'is quite good."

Gandalf ate in silence. Boromir ate some meat."This indeed had much flavor." He tried soem trail mix. "Very exotic." Aragorn ate in silence.

Lily looked at Legolas who was sniffing the meat. "What is wrong Legolas?"

"It smell funny."

"That's because it is Tereyaki which is a spice. Go on." She watched Legolas take a bite. His brow furrowed as he chewed. "It is a very perculiar taste. But it is very tender." He reached for the trail mix his eyes closing as he chewed. "This is much batter."

Lily smiled an turning her attention back to her palte she quickly finsihed her jerky. SHe took a bite of trail miz and felt her stomach role.

"Oh my!" She tilted her head forward afraid her stomach would come up.

Aragorn looked up. "What?"

Lily looked at Gandalf." Why is my stomach wanting to turn."

"The potion may be gone but your stomach may not be strong enough for some foods."

"Well crap I love eating the trail mix but apparently it is to much for my stomach right now."

Legolas held out his plate. "You may hvae my jerknee I myself perfern the tail mix."

Lily began to laugh causing Legolas to frown. "What?"

"It's J.E.R.K.Y not jerknee and its T.R.A.I.L. miz." SHe wapped plates." And thank you." Legolas nodded an began to eat the mix.

When eveyrone finished they burned thier sottles and sat back to relax. Gandalf puffed on his pipe. "Tomorrow we hall journey into Moria."

Lily's eyes hot to Gandalf who inturn broke her gaze. Legolas watched the exchange his mind still reeling on the information he knew. An he knew Lily well enough that no matter what Gandalf wanted she was going to try and stop it.


	31. Entering Moria!

The next morning they picked up camp an Gandalf began to lead them to Moria she saw Gandalf with Frodo ahead as Boromir walked up.

"What do you think they speak of?"

Lily looked at Boromir." He's asking Frodo how is his shoulder doing."

"He was injured?"

"Yes in bringing the ring to Rivendell he was stabbed by a morgul blade. He was hunted by ring wraits, men who was turned by the rings power. Men who wanted to do good with the ring but in turn done dark things."

Boromir glared at her. "How dare you? What I want is for my people to..."

"To have peace I understand Boromir an I promise you they will have it. You forget my friend I know somethings and one thing I do know about the rings in simply this if you allow it in it will kill you. It will corupt you and you will lose so you need to fight it. An I promise you fight it and there will be peace throughout the kingdom once the rings is distroyed an it will be distroyed I guarenteed it."

Boromir grabbed her arm as an unexplained anger took over his mind.."You better remember your place I am the Captain of Gondor an you as being of the race of men must follow my fathers rule so therefore my own."

Before she could answer Aragorn walked up. "An you should remember my friend she is a higher statues then a stuart. Being the granddaughter of Lord Elrond she is of the status of Lady or princess of the Elves." He stood tall beside Lily his hand on her shoulder." An being my niece makes her the princess of Gondor."

Gimli turned with a laugh. "An that bed she wears of Thorin's an the 3 tiers one means she is a ward of the line of Durin. Making her a princess of Dwarves as well."

Lily gaped. "How the hell am I a princess of three races?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Because my dear you have a heart of gold an a friend to every race of creature."

The atmosphere turned gloom as she started to see a structure. Gimli stopped an pointed. "Ah! The walls of Moria!"

As they continued on Lily looked up as Gimli contiued. "Dwarf door are invisiable when closed." He tapped his axe against the wall."

"Yes Gimli! Thier own masters cannot find them, if thier secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me!"

Lily looked over. "Legolas that was rude."

"You know of the animosity between the dwarves an elves."

She cocked her hip putting her hand on it in a 'whatever' stance. "You know it isn't the dwarves and elves. It is your father agaisnt the dwarves."

Legoals turned to her. "You were not there you know not of what happened?"

Lily lifted a brow." I know mnore then what you think. Your father didn't help them when smaug attacked Erebor. Which I understand not wanting to risk lossing your people. But there was still more he could have done. The dwarves had nothing having lost thier only home thier ever know about. He could have at least offered shelter, food, medicane anything. But he didn't. An when Thorin tried to pass through Mirkwood he offered to help only if he got something in return an when he would get nothing he threw them into his dungeon... You threw them into the dungeon. How did you grow up with such hate for them"

Legolas glared stepping closer towering over her. "You know nothing. So never try to assume what you don't understand."

Lily glared up at him. "Then stop being an asshole." She flipped her head not caring as it slapped him in the face and stomped off.

A few minutes later they stopped at the wall as Gandalf rubbing his hand over the wall. When the moon came out of the clouds it lit up the door.

Frodo looked up. "What does it say?"

"It reads' The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."

Lily knwoing this part moved away from the group an sat down wrapping her arms around her knees, something she noticed she was doing more when she was upset or worried. It was times like this she missed Rivendell. Right now she knew the twins would be teasing her to sheer her up. SHe could almost hear them. Hell Arwen would sit there with her arms around Lily and when she finially told them why she was upset she knew the twins would go after a certain princling just to make her feel better.

"Knock your head agaisnt these doors Peregrin Took! an if that does not shatter them and I'm..."

"GANDALF!" He looked up at Lily who glared. "Just because your having trouble doesn't mean you can take your anger out on anyone. And believe me old man you'll come to respect everyone soon. Even Pippin so be thankful for his curious nature." With that she turned and sat down, she knew one thing she wasn't going to like the next few days.

Again she wrapped her arms around her legs. SHe stayed like that even after the doors opened. She had made up her mind on one thing she'd take Frodo's place if she had to when the watch appeared.

"Nooo!" At Gimli's yell she got up and stood at the door ushering the hobbits inside. Turning to the water she had a fighting knife out an ready.

"Lily." She started turning to see Frodo beside her.

"Frodo...No... Inside." As shje pushed him away she gasped as felt something wrap around her legs. The tenticle jerked knocking her off her feet with a short scream.

"LILY!" Everyone turned at Frodo's yell Aragorn racing back to his niece who tried to hack at the tenticale around her legs.

"Lily." Legolas raced back Lily.

Aragorn grabbed her hands. "Hang on Lily." As he went to pull her when suddenly with an explosion of water as many tenticles rushed out of the water knocking them back away from her. Another tenticle wrapped around her waist lifting her in the air.

"ARAGORN!" She yw;;ed before slicing a enticle beside her. This wans't suppose to happen. She was gonna slice the tenticled before they grabbed anyone but Frodo distracted her.

She could see Aragorn and Boromir in the water slicing the arms sa they amde thier way toward her. Lily gasped as a tenticle wrapped around her throat. As she fought warning signed went off in her head. Things were different. She heard a whizz in the air a moment before Legolas's arrow embedded into the arm around her throat. How many damn arms did this thing have? She looked down to see it had lifted itself out of the water high enough that it began to open its mouth.

"Oh Fuck! Someone shot it!" Another arrow wized by hitting the creature in the mouth. That wasn't in the movies. Plus all it did was piss it off more. For the freaking kraken thing started to shake her around like a rag doll. She screamed as the tenticle holding her went down. Oh no it was going to try an drown her... No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did her body hit the water going under as the tenticle around her waist tightened. She fought as hard as she could but black spots began to swim infront of her eyes.

Legolas fired another arrow his worry risign with every moment the watcher held Lily underwater. He knew she would drown if they didn't do something. He aimed an arrow at the creatures mouth. It roared an thankfully lifted Lily from the water. Worry started to kill Legolas when he saw she didn't fight an her movement was little. He felt furious. He gave Elrond his word he would keep Lily safe an so far he had not. They have been through to much for them to lose her now. He notched another arrow but before he could fire Aragorn cut on of the tenticles holding Lily. The watcher roared in pain an instead of it dropping Lily it threw her.

Aragorn watched with fear as Lily hit the mountain 15 from the ground before falling to the earth. Grabbing his uncouncious neice he and Boromir ran for the mine, as Legolas fired another aroow. As they ran in the watched curled its remaining tenticled around the stone cracking it causing it to cave in. Aragorn and Boromir hunched over Lily protecting her from debris. As the dust settled Aragorn looked down at Lily his fingers going to her throat he sighed.

"She's alive." Gandalf walked over and placed a hand on her forehead before murmering a healing spell.

"She will be fine. I healed her wounds she'll be out for a while." WHen Gandalf stood Boromir stepped forward.

"Aragorn allow me to carry her for a bit." Wiht a nod from Aragorn Boromir gently picked Lily up craddling her to his chest.


	32. Balin's Tomb

Slowly Lily became more aware of her surroundings. Her ribs hurt an her hand throbbed. She was very warm which told her someone had wrapped a cloak around her. She could hear the others talking around her. She decided to listen a moment before letting them know she was awake.

"Foolish girl!"

"Gandalf my friend that is the fifth time you have said that." The voice rubbled against the chest her head was on which told her it was Aragorn carring her. Man this was starting to get a thing. She was always getting injured or knocked out an her uncle Aragorn ended up carring her. Man things needed to change and soon. Goodness she must be considered clumsy for this.

"Well she is. What was she thinking?"

"Gandalf," that sounded like Frodo," If she wasn't there or moved into the mines like the others that thing would have grabbed me instead. An I am certain that I may not have been able to survive what it did to Lily. She is tougher then me." Awe sweet Frodo!

There was a chuckled from who she knew was Gimli there was no mistaking that dwarfs voice." Aye! It seems when she said nothing would touch 'er hobbits she told the truth. She much reather get hurt then them."

Boromir sighed. "She is very wise for someone so young. Why I got so mad at her I am unaware."

Lily finally felt like she could move so she shifted with a groan. Everyone stopped and Aragorn gently sat her down.

"Lily?"

She opened her eyes."My head is killing me. Why?"

Frodo smiled. "You saved me from that monster."

Lily smiled" of course I couldn't let anything harm my little hobbits."

Boromir held out his waterskin."Here after nearly drowning your throat is probably dry."

Lily took a few sips, before looking up. "How long have I been out?"

"Almsot a day."

"What? A day you sure I wasn't dead."

"Gandalf checked he said you'd be out a while."

She looked at Gandalf who had stopped infront of 3 seperate passageways. He looked back and forward.

"I have no memory of this place."

Everyone settled down as Gandalf sat before the passageways. Lily laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hey Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Lily smiled at hearing Pippin. She looked around her companions. A few rested some like Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalg had pulled out Pipes. She watched as Legolas moved from one edge to the others peering into the darkness.

"Are you still mad Legolas?" When he didn't answer or acknowledge her she sighed. "I'll tall take thay as a yes." She was sat but she also felt angry.

"Ah! It's that way."

Lily felt her mind slippin in an dout catching nily sentences her and there. The turmiol of Gandalf's final battle in Moria grew near. She noticed it grew ligher as she looked around hearing Sam.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake."

God she hated this she wished there was a away around this. She couldn't let Gandalf fall, to see the hurt on everyones face. She couldn't do it.

"Gimli." Lily looked up to see Gimli running off. They followed an Lily's heartt broke as she heard Gimli crying. Lily knelt by Gimli her hand on his shoulder as Gandalf walked up.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. Its as I feared. 

As Gimli cried Lily tried to comfor thim. "I'm sorry Gimli." The dwarf leaned agaisnt her.

"I have to infrom Dawlin."

As Gandalf looked at a book Lily whispered with tears in her eyes. "Ori, no." Gimli's body shoke as he wepted. Lily dreaded when it came time to tell Dwalin and the Brothers 'ri' about Balin and Ori."

Gandalf picked up Ori's journal an blew the dust off."They have taken the Bridge an the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold then for long. The ground shakes. Drums... Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot fet out. They are coming."

Lily laid her head against Gimli's as they listened to Gandalf. Both had tears on their favces. Lily remembered the movies an remembereds what they looked like, what they sounded like, and how full of life they both were.

A loud crash made everyone jump. Dang it Pippin. Why didn't she remember that? Everyone held thier breath a moment before Gandalf huffed.

"Fool of a took? Throw yourself in next time, and rid up of your stupidity!"

Lily gulped she was scared of the fight to come. Standing she drew her bow and notched an arrow as they heard drums.

"Frodo!" Lily watched him pull his sword out his sword which glowed blue.

Legolas sneared. "Orcs!"

Boromir ran to the door sticking his head out. Lily stepped closer.

"Boromir look out!" No sooner as hse said that he jerked back to prevent being impaled with arrows.

Aragorn looked at the hobbit."Het back! and stay close to Gandalf."

Aragorn an Legoals helped Boromir close the dooe as he said almsot comicaly. "They have a cave troll."

They quickly barred the door before making a line besdie Lily. Aragorn on her left bow darw. Legoals on her right bow drawn. Boromir stood besdie Legolas his sword and shield held up. She heard Gimli behind her growl as he stood on Balin's tomb.

"Agh! Let them come There's two dwarves in Moria who still draws brethe."

The three archers stood at the readt. The orcs were chapping at the door, you could hear they axes. Lily saw a axe break through an she wuickly fired her arrow. There was a screatch from the other side of the door. Legolas followed realeasing his arrow then Aragorn. Lily reloaded an fired. But as the orcs broke through she replaced her bow and grabbed her fighting knives.' Oh hell this is real'. Lily felt her heart in her throat. She gave a loud war cry before nehahing the orcs. She stabbed, slash and cleaved any orcs who got close. There was so many.

As she etwisted her back his something she turned knife ready, Blade met blade and she saw herself facing Legoals. She quickly turned back feeling his back to hers.

"How about we forget the anger an work together."

At his nod they moved together killing orcs. Lily heard the crash as saw the trill enter. Leaving Legoals she went to an upper level as she turned she saw Aragorn and Boromir pulling on the chain around the trolls neck. But nothing happened. Replacing her knives Lily pulled out her bow and knowing she was probaly crazy and gonna have to pay the consiquence she jumped landing on the chain. The force from her weight jerked the trolls head back. Having a sudden idea she looked back.

"Throw me." Understanding her they jerked on the chain causing it to pop her into the air. Lily used the momentum to help her land on the trolls shoulder.

"Lily!" She didn't know who yelled pulling out an arrow she noticed it and shot it into the trolls head. The arrow did nothing. Before she could notch another the troll yanked on the chain tossing Boromir. The movement made Lily lose her troll sensing this reached up Lily dodged his left hand but as she moved she stumbled which gave the troll its chance to reach up and grab her with it's right.

"Hey let me down you big smelly."

The troll roared an threw Lily out of the room. Lily groaned as she hit the pillar. What was up with her getting thrown around.

"Ow!" She slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees. He head spun as she got to her feet. Goodness she was sore. She made her way back to the others.

"I'm alright I'm not hurt."

"You should be head. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Lily stumbled forward an Boromir caught her.

"You alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Everyone jumped when they heard more orcs yell in the distance. Gandalf looked around.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum."

Everyone quickly ran from the room as fast as they could. Lily began to fall back the cut on her leg she didn't even know was there began to throb. Suddenly Legoals appeared at her side. Grabbing her hand he began to pull her along.

But they were soon surrounded. As they orcs closed in they lifted thier weapons. Then the all mighty growl shook the room. There was another great roar an the orcs screeched in fear before running away. Lily shelted her sword and stepped to Legolas's side. His elven ear heard her whispered plead.

"I don't want to die now, please I want to be able to live in this world." In feeling her trembled he shouldered his bow and wrapped her up in his arms pulled her against his chest. Lily's arms went around him gripping the back of his cloak.

"What os this new devilment?"

Lily looked up at Legoals her eyes showing the near paralizing fear.

"The belrog." Legolas seeing Lily almost crying with fear quickly pilled Lily back in his arms killing her forehead before looked at Gandalf silently asking how they will survive this. But the look in Gandalf's eyes made Legoals stiffen. This was it. This is what made Lily fear Moria. This is when they will loss Gandalf.


	33. Bridge of Khazaddum

Gandalf looked around the company."A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. It's foe is beyond any of you. Run!" With Gandalf leading the way they ran as they could leaving the cavern of collums.

As they neared the stairs Lily glanced at Legolas. "Boromir... steps... help him." Legolas nodded an when Boromir teeters on the broken steps Legolas grabbed him an pulled him back. The continued down the stairs hesitating when they reach the break in the stairs. Legolas quickly jumped across looking bacl.

"Gandalf!"Gandalf jumpes across an they both turn. "Lily!" she shook her head the fear of falling overwhelmed her.

"Come on."

"I can't... I'm scared."

Legolas's eyes bore into hers. "Look at me Lily. I will not let you fall I promise."

Lily staired into his eyes an with a deep breathe she jumped across. Legolas geabbed her in his arms making sure she was steady before letting go.

"Merry! Pippin!" They watched as Boromir grabbed the hobbits an jumped. Lily saw Aragorn grabed Sam before tossing him to Boromir, then turn to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli took a mighty leap across but teeters making Legolas grab his beard to help him. "Mind the beard!" Lily grabbed Gimli's arm an helped Legolas pull him forward.

Gandalf grabbed Lily an made her look at him. "Lily listen no matter what remember do not interfier."

"But Gandalf."

" No... This has to happen." Before she could answer they started running again.

Making it to the bridge they ran across but Lily stopped at the edge taking a deep she turned around.

"Lily come on...please"

"I can't Legolas. I have to do something."

Legolas grabbed Lily his hands going to her face forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me.! If this is what the Valar destined then you know not to try to change it. Think Lily you know how this goes." He began to pull her back toward the others.

"Gandalf." Frodo's scream drew Lily's attention. Gandalf stood faced off against the belrog.

"I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor." Lily quickly started to fight Legolas's hold.

"Let me go."

"Lily."

"Let me go." When he wouldn't Lily gave a small sob as she drove her elbow into his throat causing the elf to let go grasping at his throat fighting to het his breathe.

Lily took off toward Gandalf as the belrog's sword moved to stike. "No!" Lily threw out her hand an a shared of ice appeared striking out shattering the belrog's sword.

The belrog pulled out his framing whip an flicked it causing Lily to cry out as the whip cut across her face. Lily fell back with the force.

"Lily!" Lily groaned and looked up to see Aragorn ans Gimli holding Legolas back. Lily yelled as the belrog flicked his whip wrapping it around her ankle lifting her off the ground.

suddenly a terrible voice filled the cavern. "so the dragonbane returns I remembering killin your ancestor. Such strength in your blood. But no matter none of you will live or ever leave my world." He lifted Lily higher to look at her. "An how rewarding for me to once again have a Dragonbane at my mercy."

Lily growled. " I'll be at no ones mercy." The mountain shook and a large chunck of rock fell hitting the belrog's hand making his drop Lily.

Gandalf stepped forward. " I think not. Go back to the shadow." The belrog stepped onto the bridge an Gandalf raised his staff. "You shall not pass!" He drove his staff into the bridge causing a crack to form. as the belrog stepped forward the bridge crumbling under his feet. As the creature Gandalf looked at Lily who had tears running down her face mingling with the blood that flowed down her cut and burned cheek.

When the belrog's whip wrap around Gandalf's ankle Lily yelled an rushed as Gandalf grabbed the ledge.

"No!" She heard Frodo an Boromir yell as she slid an laid out she grabbed his wirst.

"Pull yourself up... Please Gandalf."

He groaned. "Lily... Child you have to let go you know this must happen."

She sobbed. "I know but I don't want it to. So many die an I can't sit around I have to stop them."

A tear escaped Gandalf's eyes. "My dear. So strong to wish to battle the Valar. I'm sorry..." He lifted his hand toward Lily} She thought he was reaching for her."I'm sorry little Lily." With that Lily grunted as a force threw her back into Aragorn and Legolas knocking them down. They got up an looked at Gandalf who looked back.

"Fly you fools." He let go an fell into the chasm.

"NNooooo." Frodo struggled against Boromir's hold as Legolas grabbed Lily.

"No Gandalf." Lily shook with her sobs.

"Aragorn." Aragorn motioned for the others to keep moving as he went to help Legolas with Lily.

"Lily come we must move."

"No! They killed him. They killed all of them."

Aragorn pulled on her arm. "Come on." Aragorn ducked as a arrow whizzed by. Lily growled an pulled away notching an arrow before pointed it to the orcs. She felt the warmth build in her chest and for the first time she welcomed it. Once she did she took a deep breathe as the warmth spread through ehr body putting images and information in her mind and she knew how she could get her revenge and distroy the orcs.

Aragorn and Legolas looked on in awe as a white aurora seemed to circle Lily causing any arrow that got to near to bounce off. a shining light caught thier attention. Looking down Legolas pulled Lily's necklace from his tunic. He had almost forgotten he had it. The stone shined brighter an they looked at Lily who was visibly shaking.

"As fire shall meet stone, so shall you be consumed." The tip of her arrow caught fire an with a deeo breathe she fired toward the orcs. It missed them an embedded into the ground. They watch as the stone started to crack with red. An orc stepped forward an touched the crack before recoiling with a shriek as he burst into flame.

Suddenly the crack began to grow an fracture into different directions, Whenever it touched an orc they began to burn.

"Lily come on." Legolas replaced the necklace to his tunic an he an Aragorn pulled Lily out.

Once outside Lily let her anger loose an embraced her sadness. Oh! SHe knew Gandalf came back but if she can't or couldn't save him how can she save Boromir an Haldir an the elves. What use was she if she couldn't change things.

"Legolas! Get them up."

"Give them a moment for pities sake."

"By nightfall this hill will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorian. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up."

Lily stood to the side her eyes still on the dorr into Moria. Death! So much death.

"Lily?" she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Leave me alone."

Legolas took her shoulders. "We must leave."

"Why? why did you pull me away." When he tried to take her in his arms Lily began to beat on his chest. "Why? I could have helped him. I could have saved him."

Legolas grabbed her fists an looked at her. "Lily you know you couldn't. Gandalf knew this would happen. No matter what you want to change if the Vakar destined someone to die you can't change it."

Lily gasped " How did you know that. How did you know I want to change things."

"In Rivendell Lord Elrond told me."

"He told you?" she shoved him away. "He told..." She stopped and looked down at the necklace that/ just fell from Legolas's tunic. "My necklace!" She snatched it up before he could grab it. " I thought I left it somewhere. why do you have it?. Did you steal it."

"No Gandalf told me to keep it till your ready."

Lily growled. "Who are you to decide what I'm ready for." She put the necklace on. "You've kept this from/me all this time. I thought you were a friend hell maybe more but I cannot be near someone I can't trust." As she went to move away Legolas grabbed her hand an almost panic in his eyes.

"Lily please."

"No... stay the hell away from me."

She quickly took off after Aragorn as he began to lead ther group.

Legolas felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He knew Lily was hurting for lossing Gandalf an not being able to help him. But he just hoped that she would adventually forgive him for keeping things from her. It was then he knew the answer to his question he's been asing himself for a week now... He loved Lily.


	34. Lothlorien

As they got closer to pulled on her cloak covering her head with this hood. She kept her distance from Legolas not trusting her temper. Sticking close to the hobbits they finally entered the forest. She knew as soon as they entered the wardens would be watching sa well as Galadriel.

As soon as she had the thought she heard Galadriel's voice in her head. "Easy little on your heart is to pure to be so burdened."

Even with the assurance she didn't care she was in a foul mood an even though she knew what was to happen she didn't want to put up with the crap. Because right now her emotions were as raw as the cut on her cheek. Gandalf was right the appearence of her an her brother were changing things she just hoped it wasn't for the worse.

"Be careful young hobbits."

Lily stiffened as her eyes descretly looked up seeing the figures move through the trees. SHe turned whispering. "Come hobbits." She ushered them against a rock so she was a barrier her hand resting on _Fae hun_

 _"_ I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The figures appeared silently pointing arrows at everyone. Lily drew fer elven fighting knife an stood poised infront of her hobbits.

"The dwarf breath so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

Lily zoned out her eyes scanning the elves. SHe noticed two elves behind nHaldir who shared similiar features. They must be Rumil and Orophin his brothers. Her attention was brought back as she felt Pippin and Frodo grabbed the back of her cloak. Her hand tighteneded on her fighting knife. No one threathened her hobbits.

She stiffened as Haldir looked her way. "An who is this?" Lily growled as he stepped forward. "You are quite protective over your charges. But we can not allow any of your armed."

An elf to the side went to take sting from Frodo. Noty wanting to seriesly hurt the elves, but wanting to get her point across, she kicked out her leg knocking the elf away. Haldir charged forward Lily kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Needing more mobility she quickly threw her cloak off and pulled out her other sword before dropping down knocking the Marchwarden's legs out from under him. She saw his brother surge forward she ducked as pushed Orophin out of the way before sitting an Haldir a blade to his throat, her other blade pointed readt to block Rumil's strike.

" _Ego, Miboorch!_ No one touches my hobbits!"

"LILY!" Aragorn rushed forward grabbing her arm surprised at the strength in which she held the blade to Haldir's throat." No one will hurt us or the hobbits. An they had offered us a safe shelter. Stay your weapons an let Haldir up."

Lily nodded standing she replaced her swords before offering Haldir a hand. Orophin and Rumil helped him to his feet. Lily knew her back mood was not a way to great someone she tilted her head and looked up.

"I'm sorry Please forgive me."

Haldir looed at her his eyes widening as his hand raised to touch the small cut on his throat. He tilted his head."You are quite impressive an fiery from an elleth."

Lily smiled. "I am not an elf but that of the race of men."

Haldir's eyes widened as he rook a step closer gently taking her hand. " Well daughter of man welcome to Lothlorien. May I inquire your name?"

Lily blushed." Lily daughter of Marielle Dragonbane."

The whispers started among the elves moking Lily lover her eyes un shame.

"Dragonbane!"

"Legend!"

"Dragonbane has returned!"

With a look from Haldir they silenced before turning back to look at Lily. "I had the honor of knowing your mother an might I say your as beautiful as she if not more." He lifted her hand an kissed her bruised knuckled. Lily blushed an looked awya her eyes going to Legolas who glares at Haldir. 'Why?' Haldir lwt go of Lily's hand an looked to everyone. "Come, she is waiting." He offered his arm to Lily who froze. "What?" SHe looked at Aragorn who nodded, she then looked back to the hobbits. Turning back to Haldir she tilted her head. "I'll remain with the hobbits."

Haldir frowned. "I promise no harm will befall any of your compantions. An they will be behind you."

Lily sighed. "Fine." She tucked her arm through Haldir's an he began to lead her down a path

They walked in quiet for a while before Haldir turned to Lily. "It's been years since I saw Marielle how is she?" When he saw the sadness an tears he worried. "What?"

"Mom's dead."

Haldir stopped. "Marielle's dead? How?"

Before Lily could answer Legolas stepped up. "Killed by her own son, Lily's brother, who in turn is out to kill her too."

"Legolas!"

Haldir looked at Lily. 'So it's coming true."

Rumil stepped forward. "She said it would."

Orophin crossed his arms. "How she was so yound."

Lily looked back an forward. " Haldir whats going on?"

He sighed. "When your mother was young, c child, she arrived with Arwen and Glorfindel to visit Lothlorien. She was with the lord and lady an spoke of a prophecy of sorts."

"A prophecy?"

Rumil shrugged. "Not really a prophecy/ But she foretold your arrival."

"Really?"

Orophin smiled. "Yes If I rememebr correctly she said one day ehr daughter who's soul was pure as light."

Rumil smiled. " Who had a heart of gold."

Haldir turned to Lily pushing her hair behind her ear fingering the dwarven braid an bead. hat even through she will be a princess of three races she would not be afraid of a fight."

She gasped. "What? Oh God? Princess of three races, we spoke of that before entering Moria."

"Yes your mother always knew you would come."

Lily growled. "Of course she did." She stepped to the side her anger growing. "Of course she knew but she couldn't tell me." She stopped beside a tree the others saw her visibly shaking. "She had to keep everything from me. Why?" She looked up and growled loudly before punching the tree hard. "WHY?" She dropped to her knees trying to get her breathe.

Haldir went to move to her side when Legoals stopped him. The warden looked at the elven prince but when Legolas wouldn't elt him move he glared. Ignoring the princling "Lily?"

Lily took a deep breathe an stood up before returning to the others"Lets just go." As they walked back down the path Lily refused to take Haldir's arms her own crossed. Her mtoher hid so much from her. Why? If only her mother told her she would haev saved her maybe even bring her back to middle-earth. She began to feel a drepression with the though that maybe her mother never told her was because she didn't want to be save. Goodness how she missed her mother. SHe would have loved the hobbits. She would have loved Legolas. As they continued down the path she let her mind stay in her dark thoughts.


	35. Heavy Heart

Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin exchanged looks as they walked nect to Lily. Ever since mentioning her mother the Dragonbane's mood took a dark turn. But Haldir could sense it was a deep sadness. What triubled the young woman? As they reached a rest stop he nooded to his brothers. Rumil and Orophin moved to Lily.

"Well Miss Lily how good are you at climbing?"

Lily looked up. "Good. Why?"

Orophin smiled. "We will make camp up on the loft an our question is can you beat us to the top."

Lily smirked. "I might be able to."

Rumil leaned dpown. "Are you sure?"

Lily gave a mack glare before running to the tree an jumping for the first branch catching herself before she swung herself to the next.

Rumil an Orophin gasped. "Cheat!" THye ran after her smiling when they finally heard her laugh.

Legolas stood at the back of the group an watch as the brothers enticed Lily to a race. If only she was that free spirited with him as she once was. But those days are gone. Through a she heard her laugh he remembered slivers of hope. She to went to him in Moria. He didn't know if he was happy about this distance or not. He remembered saying he couldn't have feelings for her but knew there was no choice he already had feelings.

Up top Lily pulled herself up onto the platform an gasped as she saw Rumila dn Orophin laid out hands behind thier head.

"About time..."

"We've been waiting awhile."

"You tricked me you scoundrals." She looked around. "How will the others get up. I will not be sepereated from my hobbits long."

"Don't worry three are stairs for them an Haldir will have them here soon."

"Good."

Rumil jestered beside him. "Come rest."

Lily sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. "You know you two reminf me a someone. Actually a few someones."

"Hu?"

Lily smiled. "Well from here you remind me of Elledan and Elrohir."

They laughed. "They are good friends."

"And the other world?"

"You remind me of James and Hunter we were warriors together but they knew how to have fun and make me smile."

"Lily!" She turned to see the hobbits appear followed by the rest of the gellowship.

Pippin smiled. " So who won? Who got to the top first?"

Lily laughed. "Me of course!"

Haldir looked at his brothers. "Really?"

Rumil smiled. "She set foot on the platform first."

"Alright let us replenish our strength an rest we will reach Caras Galadhon on the morrow."

Lily sat herself nbeside the hobbits and excepted the food from an elf with a smile. She saw Frodo looking slightly off, but it reminded her when she heard Boromir.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain... Nor will he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo... don't carry the weight of the dead."

Lily finished her food and moved to Frodo. "Boromir may I speak with Frodo alone please?"

"Of course." Boromir moved away an Lily sat.

"Frodo look at me." He did." Remember I know things Frodo an I know this is not the last you'll see of Gandalf."

"You knew he'd die?"

Lily sighed. "Yes an dwhen I warned him about it he said he already knew. He'd known for some time. But Frodo can you keep a secret."

"Yes."

"Once the ring is distroyed you will see Gandalf alive again. I promise."

He looked at the ring. "The ring needs to be distroyed but will I be strong enough?" He looked around then at Lily. "They all look away. None can look me in the eyes."

Lily took his face in her hands. "I am!" She kissed his forehead before settling back. "Remember the ring is evil it will make you feel along it will twist things to hurt you. We just lost Gandalf of course everyone looks away from each other. Look!" They watched Merry look at Aragorn but when Aragorn looked back he looked away. "See it's everyone, the ring is trying to torment you. Remember when you get like this remember the pretty lake in the dream."

"Alright."

"Good. Now come on everypme meeds to rest." She lead him over to thier bed rolls. Leaning against the tree she smiled as the hobbits once again cuddled around her.

Pippin looked up. "Can you sing again? Please?"

Lily smiled. "Of course." Try as she might she couldn't think of any appropriate songs for the siutuatuion so she sand the one song that popped into her head. Hummin she settled down seeing even Haldir an his brothers settled back an relaxed.

 _'I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

 _I will find my way if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile would be worth my while_

 _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

Lily secretly glanced nat Legolas before contining.

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_

 _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_

 _And a thousand years would be worth the wait_

 _It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance_

 _And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat_

 _It's an uphill slope_

 _But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance_

 _And my journey is complete, oh yeah_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

 _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh_

Seeing the hobbits asleep she saw Gimli was out and Aragorn and Boromir almost fighting sleep. She was surprised to see some of the Lothorien elves took comfort in her sond an slept. She saw Legolas sitting with Haldir and his brother.

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_

 _I don't care how far, I can go the distance_

 _'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_

 _'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

As she finished she saw Aragorn and Boromir asleep. She felt alot on he rmind. Ever since Moria as she excepted the warm feeling many things began to flood her mind. In face she was starting to understand what being the Dragonbane menat. She reached up an curled her hand around her locket. THingk to herself _'Thorin I need to speak with you.'_

She heard his voice whisper in ehr mind. _' Find a peaceful place an we'll converse.'_

Gentling moving the hobbits she covered them with ehr clock before moving away.

"Lily?" She ignored Haldir as she attached her quiver and shouldered her bow. "Lily?"

She didn't turn. "There is something I need to do." She placed Fae hum at her waist.

"M'Lady we are to escort you to the Lady and Lord."

She turned na patted Haldir's shoulder. "Don't worry I can find my way there . But please take my pack."

"If you wish."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She moved off to the side away from the others.\

"Your leaving?"

She turned to see Legolas behind her. "There are some answers I need. But there is to many people here to get them I'll,eet you guys tomorrow I promise."

Legolas listed his hand to her cheek."I am sorry for not telling you of your necklace."

"That is fine Legolas I am sure Gandalf told you to hol onto it."

"He did."

Lily bit her lip making the decision that could break her hear." Please don't be mad at me for this."

"Why would I you need some answers."

She gave a small chuckle. "No I mean for this." Quickly leaning up she placed her lips agaisnt his. His hand was still frozed on her cheek. Lily's hand gently played with his haid. SHe nipped his bottom lip as she pulled away. "Please don't hate me for that." Thinking about a vine picking her up she felt an actual vine come down and wrap around her waist before lifting her up into the trees.

Legolas looked up as Lily vanished into the trees, He lifted his hand trailing his fingers over his lips. She really thought he would hate her for kisisng him. He was far from mad . He was a little upset she left before he could continue the kiss. An continue he wanted to. There was no longer denying it he loved Lily an from that kiss he hoped she loved him to. He'd find out tomorrow because he intended to talk with her and find out her true feelings

He made his way back to the campfire and sat down looked around the platform seeing the fellowship asleep as well as many elves. To think Lily's beautiful voice always helped calm everyone down. As he staired into the fire he could almsot imagine Lily singing an holding a small child. She was so loving she would make a wonderful mother.

" You know she has given her heart to you."

Legolas looked up to see Haldir walking over and sitting beside him. "What?"

"I had to do a check an saw when she left."

Legolas felt his ears heat up. "You saw her kiss me?"

Haldir laid an arm over his knee. "If she is anything like Marielle which she seems to be. She will be guarded of her heard till she finds someone she could love. Believe me I remember how Marielle was."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though we saw her grow up she became such a beautiful woman to many eyes. Mine included. I remembered she would come to the festivals dressed in glittering gowns. I watched her grow from a child but she was a child no longer. I could almsot feel my heart growing for her. But I soon found out it wasn't meant to be. She had already found her mate in someone else. Though no one knew who he was till years later when a human from another world came here. Even after what happened she was able to open ehr heart again an that love made Lily."

"What happened?"

"That is for Lily to tell? But I remember Marielle telling me once after she realized I was starting to care for her that my mate has yet to come into this world. When I asked she smiled and said that it was a daughter... Though something tell me it wasn't Lily for she loves you."

Legolas looked into the fire. "I remember Lily telling me there were 3 woman from her other world who was her sisters. They lost thier parents at a young age and her mother adopted them." He straightened. "But that would mean something would happen an her sisters will come into this world... Why?"

"Only the lady would know. Rest young Prince for when she returns I am sure there is much to discuss with a certain red hair princess."

Legolas nodded and leaning against a tree let his mind relax so he could rest.


	36. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Notes:**

This is just a little update to inform you I will be putting a rest on this story. Not long though I promise. But for the next two weeks I am going to be working on all the Grammar and spelling errors.

Now I am not the best at grammar so my question for my readers is this;

I am asking if anyone would like to help me out as a Beta. I was informed by one of my favorite fanfic writers that sometimes a beta is the best person to have in your corner. If you are interested please PM me an let me know.

But I promise as I update there will be a little note at the bottom of the chapters tell you which has been rewritten.

Now for the story itself, I have many ideas to come an I already have 10 chapters written out waiting to be uploaded. :)

Sorry if my note was a bit or a ramble was unsure how to actually ask for help. :)

But I will see you lovely readers soon an as always

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	37. Seeking advise

_**Author's Note:** Hello readers. I hope you are still enjoying the story . I am still going through and correcting th eolder chapter when I get a chance but i have a little help at the moment so maybe things will start getting better.  
I am still trying to find a Beta to help out but I have a temporary helper at the moment so if there is something messed up please give me time and I will fix it..  
 **More Important:**_ **** _I hope you are going to like a little twist when you learn more about Lily in this chapter..._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just Lily Samandrial and any oc characters and events._

* * *

Lily willed the vines to take her up into the canopy. Settling herself into the twined branches she willed the branches to move covering her in a type of cocoon. As she settled back she finally noticed the soft moss that grew under her. It is so strange, she always knew she was different but never quite understood why.

As the branches curled around her making a cocoon of green, Lily let herself relax. She needed answers an hopefully her Durin guardians could help her. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift allowing sleep to finally take her.

Next thing she knew she felt the warmth of the sun on her her eyes she saw she was among flowers. Grinning she sat up an looked around suddenly becoming confused. Usually when she was here the Durin Guardians would meet her, but they were nowhere to be she heard it. The male laughter followed by splashes. Getting up she followed the noise till she came to a lake. There she saw the two younger Durin's wrestling in the water wearing nothing but trousers. She saw Thorin sitting at the bank dressed in wet trousers an a dry loss tunic opened at the throat. With a miscivious idea she snuck around to the side seeing a boulder half in the water. Going under she sawn toward the wrestling dwarves. Hiding behind a rack she surfaced to see them. How strange she wasn't out of breath it almost like she didn't need to hold her breath. She noticed Thorin saw her. She put her finger to her lips asking him to keep quite. He smiled an nodded. Lily dove back under thankfully the water wasn't fully see through. Swimming up she pinched the back of Fili's knees causing him to jump with a shout.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Something bit me!"

"Nonsense there's nothing he..." He jumped an yelled as Lily pinched him."Something is here."

Thorin wouldn't hold in his laugh. "Uncle?"

"Do not worry it was just a little Dragonfly." Before they c ould say anything Lily grabbed their ankles flipping them.

They surfaced an looked around. "What?" As Throin laughed Lily surged out of the water tackling the boys who started laughing when they saw who was there.

"Lily!" They hugged her before everyone swam for the shore.

Thorin gre serious. "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"Me! What being a Dragonbane means because I don't fully understand. In Moria I finally excepted who I am, what I can do. But it felt almost like I'm half of who I should be."

Throin sighed . "That is something I cannot say."

"But who can?"

"Come." He stood an took her hand Fili and Kili followed pulling on tunics. As they left the lake Lily noticed their clothes drying quickly. They neared a house, one similar to her mothers cabin. They walked around to a large garden.

Lily froze when she heard a familiar giggle.

"What?"

"They'll be able to explain."

They entered the garden an stopped. Lily gasped seeing a dwarf that resembled Thorin only a little taller, without a shirt leaning over a woman who Lily couldn't see, kissing her making her giggle.

Thorin placed a hand over Lily's eyes. "Mahal's balls Durin cloth yourself, there is company."

Lily peeked around Thorin's hand to see the one called Durin an gasped. "Durin the Deathless?"

He smiled. "Aye lass." He stepped closer pulling his tunic on. "An look at you my beautiful Dragonbane princess."

"She's not just yours, remember." Lily gasped as Durin moved reveling the woman behind him.

"M...Mom?

Marielle smiled. "Oh my beautiful girl."

"Mom!" Lily forgot all the anger toward her mother, an in a blink of an eye ran forward hugging her. "Oh Mom!"

Marielle laughed. "My baby!" Both Lily an Marielle Began crying.

Durin walked over to Thorin. "Come my Durin sons let get some food and drink."

"Aye!" As the men took off Marielle sat with Lily their arms still around each other.

"Oh mom I've missing you."

"I know an I'm sorry."

Lily leaned back an looked at her mtoher."Mom you look younger."

"I am when I dried on Earth I choose to come to the Valar so in doing so I became the age I was when I left middle-earth."

"Oh!"

Mariell took her daughter's face in her hands. "An looked at you it's only been a few months but you are beautiful. An I see Thorin presented you with a Durin bead."

"Aye we did." Lily looked up as the men came back carrying food and drink."Thought you ladies could use food and drink."

As Durin sat beside Marielle she smiled. "Of course my love," she kissed his cheek."

"Wait... Mom what about dad?"

"Well Lily you see... Durin... Durin is your father?"

"What?" Lily looked at Durin. "How I am not half dwarf."

Durin smiled. "Your not because at the time I wasn't."

"What?"

Durin sighed. "You see Lily, when I fist met your mother she was beginning to communicate in the halls of the Valar an I swore I saw no one lovelier. So I went to her."

Marielle smiled. " Everytime I projected Durin would meet me an I fell in love with him."

"An I her. But I was long since dead so I couldn't be with her. But one day Aule came an offered me a chance. He said I would be born not of middle-eath but I will one day find myself back with Marielle so I agreed. I was born Luke on Earth. When I turned 28 I was brought to middle-earth were I was reunited with your mother." He frowned on Marielle continued.

"But things were bad. I was in Rivendell as Min Ada was trying to pulled me from my depression. Durin had a surprise when he saw 1-year-old Samandrial."

Lily gasped. "Sam wasn't his?"

Marielle frowned. "No... Lily Samandrial is your half brother."

"How?"

Marielle took Lily's hand. "Before Durin arrived I was captured by Saruman warrior's. There I was tortured by his captain Grigon. Till finally a group of Min Ada's warriors an Marchwarden's from Lotholorien rescued me. I thought everything was fine but then I found out I carried Grigon's child."

Lily gasped" Mom did he?"

"Yes. An Samandrial was the result. But when Durin arrived it didn't matter. We still loved each other, an out of that love had you."

"But how and why did we go to earth?"

"While I was pregnant with you Grigon found out an he was mad. Especially when Durin and I married."

Lily grabbed her mother's hand. "What happened?"

"He killed Durin, an being from here the Valar allowed him into the halls of Valmor."

"But how did we get to earth."

Durin placed his hand on Lily's " I knew you were not safe so I had the Valar send you away. Until the Dragonbane was needed."

"That's another thing I am begining to understand what being a Dragonbane means but why do I feel like half myself."

Marielle sighed. "Lily a Dragonbane is the first born an when Samandrial was born of force the right of Dragonbane was to skip him till I had a child out of love. But something happened an both you and Samandrial received the powers. But while you both have it you'll never be at full strength."

Lily sighed. "Then how?" She stopped as her mother started crying. "Mom? What is it?"

Marielled whipped her tears. "The Valar had told me the only way for wither of you to receive your full powers is to remove the others powers."

"How do I do that?"

"Lily... To get your powers you have to kill Samandrial."

"What?" Lily almost fell from the chair but Durin caught her.

"Lily the Valar had said that there can not be two Dragonbane's. That is why Sam always tried to hurt you."

"But he is my brother I can't kill him."

" If your brother receives all the powers then the story that you know will change. Sauron will win with your brother by his side. But if you win you guarantee good to win."

Lily sniffed an looked at her mother."Ok Somehow I knew something had to happen."

Durin smiled. "Good girl... Now about this elf prince."

Lily blushed. " Don't worry about it... dad."

Marielle laughed. "She's right my love," she turned to Lily,' now my dear I would love nothing better then for you to stay but the others will be meeting Galadriel soon an you should return."

Lily sighed. "I wish I could stay longer."

Mariell smiled. "I know but remember I am always here."

"Ok." ;Lily shifted so her head was on her father's shoulder as her mother ran her fingers through her hair. With a sigh she let her mind relaxed till she felt the pull back to her body.

With a deep breath her eyes opened an she smiled. She saw her mother, father an her question had finally been answered. Getting up her wooden cocoon open letting her look over Lothlorien. Now to make her way to the others. An with a almost free feeling Lily jumped from the trees allowing the vines to swing her through the woods.

* * *

 ** _HAPPY READINS!_**


	38. Back Together

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who continue to read this story. I hope you still love it. I have many ideas to come so hopefully you'll like the new ideas._

 _Now I had one person asked if I had an idea of who I want to portray Lily and I do if you go to pintrest or google type in **Marita Tathariel** I think she is the best idea i had for Lily._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Lord of the Rings just the oc and a few plot twists._

 ** _Shout-Outs:_** _I want to thank **kionforever89** thank you for the review.. An thank you to everyone who reviewed._

* * *

Legolas an the fellowship stood before Celeborn and Galadriel tired from thier journey.

"The enemy know you have ebtered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Lily our granddaughter?"

Before anyone could answer Galadriel smirked. "She seeks council from the Valar."

"Good." Celeborn turned back to the fellowship. "Now tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked around before her breath caught. "Gandalf the Frey did not pass the borders of this land. He had fallen into shadow."

Legolas not even really knowing the feeling of loss took a deep breath." He was taken by both shadow and flame. A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Before she could speak Legolas mind drifted to Lily. Where was she? Was she okay? When will she be back? An when she got back what should he do. Should he talk to her? Leave her to her own?

Celeborn looked over the fellowship. "What now becomes of the fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost."

Galadrial looked around. " The quest stands upon a knife. Stray but a little an it will fall. Yet hope remains while the fellowship stays true."

"An true they shall stay!"

Everyone looked up to see Lily swing in. As her feet touched the platform the vines detangled from her before disappearing. Lily looked at the others and gave a smile before turnign to the elves with a bow.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." She rose and sighed. "I am sorry for being late."

Lady Galadriel took a setp forward. "Worry not my dear." She touched Lily's cheek. "So like your mother."

Lily smiled. "I say more like my father."

"You now realize who you are."

"That I do."

Galadriel looked to the fellowship." Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace..."

Lily went to move but Galadriel touched her arm. " Come child there is much to discuss."

"Okay."

As the fellowship left Celeborn and Galadriel escorted Lily down the hall to her room. Celeborn opened the door.

"This will be your room my dear."

"Thank you, Lord Celeborn."

He smiled. "We are family now. Call me not Lord."

Lily smiled. "Well I can't call you grandfather you look to young. May I call you uncle Celeborn."

Celeborn laughed. "Indeed you can."

Galadriel smiled at her husband." An I shall be..."

"Aunt Galadriel."

"Of course. Now child I understand you spoke with your mother?"

Lily sat down with Galadriel and Celeborn beside her. "Yes an meet my father. "She sighed. "An I was told about my brother an what I have to do."

"I can sense the tormoil within you. You dought you would be strong enough. "Galadriel looked into Lily's eyes. "You feel as if you are unsteady no ground beneath your feet. You feel lost. You must anchor my dear, find something solid to hold onto."

Lily smirked as an image of Legolas came into her head. He was holding her offering to be said anchor.

"You hvae found him?"

"Found who?" Lily blushed, did Galadriel know? Then again it was Galadriel she knows everything.

"Your mate."

' _Hold on her what?'_ "Wait what do you mean mate, just because I like a guy."

Celeborn sighed not liking the idea that he just got to meet his grandaughter and already a male was catching her heart. " Tell me have you ever felt as such for another?"

"Yes."

"Other then infatuation."

"Well no but I..."

Galadriel smiled. "You see young one a Dragonbane only has one mate in who they share a soul. Much like elves we fall in love once an that is someone we are destined to be with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lily got up and walked to the window deep in though. To much had happened in such a short time. SHe almost forgot what normal an peace felt like. Lily jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

Galadriel smiled. "We will take out leave an allow you time. Have you eaten my dear?"

"No."

"I will send for you some food."

"Thank you."

Galadriel and Celeborn left closing Lily's door as they made thier way down.

At camp Legolas who had just finished his fruit made his way over to Aragorn.

"Have you seen Lily?"

Aragorn took the pipe from his mouth and looked up at his old friend. "I believe the Lord and Lady still speak with her." When Legolas didn't reply he continued. " Has this anything to do with what happened before she left... _mellon nin_ all the years you should know when I sleep."

"Yes I wish to speak with her."

"Then my friend go find her."

Legolas nodded and left the camp. It took him a few minutes to find Haldir.

"Haldir."

"Legolas how may i help you?"

"Lily. I request to know where she is?"

"Ah! The Young Dragonbane. I believe the Lord and Lady has given her a room."

"May I know where it is?"

Haldir looked at the Mirkwood prince before smiling. "Come my friend we shall find her."

Legolas followed Haldir as they made thier way toward the room in which they met the Lord and Lady.

"Haldir how may we help you?"

Haldir an Legolas bowed before answering. "Prince Legolas requested to see Lily."

Celeborn stepped forward. "My granddaughter is resting it is best to leave her..."

A hand from Galadriel stopped him. "I believe the young prince may help Lily's troubled mind." She turned back to Legolas. "I'll have Valaria escort you."

The young elleth walked forward. "The way your highness."

Legolas left with the young elleth. Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"I would assume Lily was in need of space."

Galadriel smiled. "No I believe he is what her heart needs. Wouldn't you agree Marchwarden."

Haldir smirked." He is indeed protective of her."

Galadriel looked at the way he left. "I see many choices before her an with the price with her she will be strong enough to face her brother."

Celeborn looked at his wise. "He is her anchor?"

"Yes, an the other half of her soul. But wheather they choose each other had remain to be seen. An this is a choice they must make of thier own free will. But if they choose each other I see Lily reaching her greatest potential."

Haldir frowned. "An if they don't"

Galadriel sighed. "It is a furture I will not look into out of fear of what will happen to her.

* * *

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	39. A heart to heart!

_**Author's note:** Here is the next chapter it is probably one of my longest at least it feels like it :) But a little warning this chapter has some steamy moments and slight talk of violence._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Lord of the Rings just Lily and a few plot twists._

 **Shout-out: _SesshomaruLovexThranduil_** _Thank you I am glad you are loving it._

* * *

Lily sat the apple down before returning to her pack. After pulling out her dirty clothes she put them in the basket that was delivered. Also upon emptying her pack she realized she had no nightgown. Looking to the dresser she saw a white gown and robe. She pulled off her dirty clothing before pulling on clean under garments. As she walked by her pack she notice she'd left something inside. Reaching inside she picked up the fabric an chuckled.

It was Legolas's tunic. She forgotten she had packed it with the intention of returning it of course. Knowing it could be an unwise idea she slid his tunic on fastening it loosly. It still hung past her thighs. Picking up her apple she sat down with the book that was on the table intending to read a bit before bed.

Legolas followed the elleth to the Lord and Lady's personal hall before stopping at a rose door.

"She's inside."

"Thank you."

The elleth bowed before leaving, Legolas waited for her to leave before turning to the door. He felt his insides flip. He was nervous? How could he be nervous? With a deep breath he knocked on the door an waited.

Lily jumped at the knock on her door. Closing the book she got up and grabbed the robe putting it on, as she made her way to the door, tying it close as she opened the door.

"Legolas?"

He smiled, "May I come in?"

Lily stepped back. "Of course," Legolas walked past as she closed the door and turned to him. "What do you need?"

Legolas turned and gasped before turning away." I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." She looked at her rob an laughed. "Again Legolas you have seen me in less. You can turn around." She saw him sigh before turning to look at her." So what did you need?"

Lily was surprised to see he had to work himself up to speak." I needed to speak with you on an important matter."

"Important matter?" She had an idea at what it was.

"About what happened before you left."

"Oh!I…. I 've… That…." She looked at him and became scared an nervous. "I'm so sorry Legolas I shouldn't have done that."

"Lily!"

"No! I know you are probably upset with me. And I know I shouldn't have taken such a liberties."

"Lily." Legolas had stepped closer.

"An I know you want me to just know you not….." Lily squeaked when with lightning speed Legolas cupped Lily's face.

"Lily!"

"What?"

"Shut up." She gasped when suddenly his lips was against hers. Legolas hands slowly slid from her face into her hair an down to her waist pulling her closer his head tilting to deepen the kiss.

Lily moaned at the feel of his lips others. Sliding her hands up his chest she stood on tiptoe sliding her arms around his neck, excepting his demand to deepen the kiss.

Legolas groaned at the feel of Lily's hands in his hair. Oh Valar she excepted his demand. He felt a tingle run through his body causing him to groan again as she leaned against him. Before he realized he moved he had turned backing Lily against a bed post trapping her between him and the post.

Lily pulled back lookin at him. "You're not mad at me?"

Legolas laid his forehead against hers. "No I am not. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while."

"But I thought since I'm mortal?"

"No… I had thought so at first but I can not ignore my heart."

Lily smiled. "Neither can I." Without thinking she reached up an ran a finger over his ear. Legolas's eyes closed an his breath shuttered. Lily smirked. "Does that hurt?"

"No…" Lily giggled for the next second she found herself lifted against the bedpost her feet almost a foot off the ground. "Have you any idea how that teases an elf."

"No, I know it is intimate."

"Beyond so… An to have you do that…" He groaned when Lily leaned slower claiming his lips. Legolas gripped her waist as he deepened the kiss. Lily lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she pulled him closer deepening the kiss more. Legolas pressed himself more into her his arms tightening around her. Lily pulled another groan from him as she began to move against left her lips trailing his down her jaw to her neck.

Lily moaned as he started moving against her. "Oh Legolas!" She let her hand go up as her fingers circled his ear. She bit her lip as his lips pressed harder to her neck an began to move against her hard. Oh who knew there was a sexual side to him, and she just wanted more. So as his lips went to her shoulder Lily surprised herself for leaning up an slowly licking the shell of Legolas's ear.

Next thing she knew Lily found herself on her bed with Legolas over her. "Legolas!"

He leaned on his elbows his head against her neck. Lily could feel him shake as he took deep breaths aas if to regain control "Legolas?"

With a sigh Legolas got up and moved to the other side of the room. Lily watched as he placed his arms across his chest and took several deep breathes.

"Legolas?"

"I'm sorry Lily."

"Why?"

"I should not have taken such liberties."

Lily got up and walked to his side. "Don't… I wasn't exactly helping."

"Still you are to be respected."

Lily placed a hand on his arm. "Legolas please don't be upset or ashamed. It just went to fast."

"Yes it did."

"Come on a seat an share a drink with me… we can just talk."

"Alright." He turned around and his eyes widened. "Um.. Lily."

Lily looked down an saw her robe was gaping open. "Oh my." She quickly closed an tied the robe.

"Is that my tunic?"

Lily blushed. " We have a lot to talk about."

Lily sat down placing a small blanket over her lap before pouring them each a glass of wine. Legolas sat beside her an nodded his thanks for the drink. They were quite a moment before Legolas spoke.

"You kept my tunic?"

Lily blushed. "I had packed it by accident an well tonight my thoughts are troubled. Since being with you always helped me I'd hope your scent may help."

"My scent?" When Lily's blush intensified he smiled. "What do you smell?"

She swallowed. " It is a mix of leather and the forest an something else I can't place."

"You said your mind was troubled. Why?"

Lily drained her glass before filling it up again drinking it quickly. "Remember I said I needed answers."

"Yes,"

"I got more then I bargained for. Did Lord Elrond tell you what happened to me in Rivendell on Durin's Day?"

"He said you were communicating in the halls of the Valar."

"I was I've been in counsel with Thorin, Fili, and Kili. But this time they took me to someone else."

"Who?"

"My mother and father."

Legolas's eyes widened. "Really?"

"An because of my dad I am of the line of Durin."

"Durin but is that not…"

"Dwarf. Yeah. My father is Durin the Deathless."

"He's dead."

"For what I'm told mom and dad fell in love when she would visit the halls of the Valar. But since mom was alive and Durin wasn't he made a deal with the Valar. He would be born as a human on another earth, the one I am from. He was brought to middle earth but…" she sighed.

"What?"

"Mom had already had Samandrial… He's my half-brother." She drew her knees to her chest an wrapped her arms around them." Grigon is his father. He's a captain for Saruman. Mom was captured." She felt a tear fall." He tortured her… He forced himself on her… I can only know a little of what she felt. Elrond and Galadriel sent soldiers to rescue her, but the damage was done mom was pregnant."

Legolas scooted over and wrapped him arm around her. Lily laid her head on his chest. "I don't know where she got the strength but she did an even embraced her love again, which birthed me."

"Did they answer your questions about the Dragonbane?"

"That's the hard part the Dragonbane powers are supposed to go to the first born of a union of love. Samandrial was a force union the powers were supposed to skip him to me but something happen a n we share the powers neither at full capacity."

"So how?"

"The Valar said there is only one way. Where as I'm just learning about it Samandrial's known his whole life."

Legolas turned her face to him. "Killing you?"

"Yes. One of us has to kill the other. An it's not anything kill us the others win. No. They said either Samandrial will kill me or I will have to kill him."

'What if you do not?"

" I know how this story ends. The way I know we do succeed the ring's destroyed. But if Samandrial kills me an receive his full powers it is guaranteed the dark forces will win and Sauron will rule all."

She looked up. "Legolas I know I must do this but... I don't think I can kill my own brother. "As the weight of everything pushed down on her Lily could no longer keep it in she burst into tears.

Legolas thinking quickly scooped Lily up an putting her in his lap. As her robe fell away he covered her in the blanket an wrapped his arm around her.

"I promised to be here for you an no matter what I always will. Take what comfort you need." Lily gripped his tunic an cried her troubles out.

Without realizing she had actually cried herself to sleep. Legolas who didn't want to wake her he gently lifted her and moving to her bed he laid her down before covering her up. Leaning down he moved the hair from her face before gently kissing her.

"Good night my love."After blowing out the candle he left the room an headed back to camp with the fellowship.

* * *

 ** _HAPPY READINGS!_**


	40. Hide and Seek!

**_Author's Note:_** _here comes another chapter I hope you are still enjoying this story. This chapter was a little difficult because of the whole shared power things lol_

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke to chirping birds. As she opened her eyes the memory of the night before returned making her smile. Legolas cared about her, he loved her. She was so happy her heart felt as if it could burst. Getting up she went to her wardrobe an looked inside. She wanted to look nice so biting her lip she put on a soft sky blue dress. Discarding the shoes she left the room an made her way down.

Lothlorien seemed so peaceful it didn't even seem as if there was a war going on. As she reached the forest floor she let her feet lead her wherever they may. The forest was beautiful! Though her world got it close to the original Lothlorien was so much more magical.

"Lily?"

She jumped an turned seeing who snuck up on her. "Haldir!"

"How are you on this morning?"

"I am good."

Haldir held out his arm. "May I escort you?"

Lily smiled, " thank you." She slipped her arm through his. "I would love to see more of this magical woods."

Haldir smiled an bowed his head. " Of course."

For the next two hours Haldir gave Lily a tour of Lothlorien. He even took her to see the Warden huts where his warrior placed their weapons. When the reached the valley under the trees Lily stopped Haldir.

"Haldir there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"I finally realize this is something that can change."

"Change?"

"In the future you an your wardens will join Rohan at Helm's Deep to fight. The battle will endure no matter what I do to try an change it. But I can make surethat so many won't die."

"What do you mean die."

Lily looked at Haldir "You are to fall at Helm's deep."

"What?"

"But the Valar are letting me change this. So when you go to Helm's deep remain vigilant. The orcs will be carting a large round object. It is a bomb! An explosive, they will place it by the wall. If they do the wall will explode killing many elves. When you see the round bomb you an the elves get off the wall. Position yourself just have to last til morning, that is when reinforcements will Haldir when the orcs start invading don't hesitate to retreat."

Haldir was silent, he couldn't believe Lily said he was to die. But with the knowledge she'd given he and his kin would live. "The Valar wish for us to live?"

"Yes. There are many I want to save. But few in which the Valar will allow me to save."

Haldir placed a hand on her shoulder." Thank you."

"I will be there fighting to protect my friends and family."She sighed "Haldir please tell no one what I have told you."

"You have my word." He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl. "Let us go break our fast."

Lily giggled as Haldir lead her to a series of buildings were many were getting food. Grabbing her breakfast Lily ate quickly wishing to see her companions... well Legolas.

Once finished she turned to Haldir. "Can you show me where the others are?"

"Of course but first the Lady wishes to see you."

"Alright." She followed Haldir to a flet nearby.

When they arrived she was surprised to see the fellowship minus Legolas there.

"Aunt Galadriel?"

She smiled " I know you are trying to learn more about who you are so let us test what you can do."

"What?"

"The young prince is in the forest below, go see if you can surprise him. Test your stealth."

Lily laughed. "Me sneak up on Legolas? He'll kill me. Legolas is deadly an always alert."

"We shall see now go."

Lily whined. "But I am in a dress!" She ignored Boromir and the hobbits laughing. "I can't sneak in a dress."

Galadriel smiled. "You are out of your element so find a balance."

"Oh! Alright. Enjoy watching me get my ass kicked."

Celeborn scowled. "Lily, language."

"Sorry." With a sigh she left the flet slowly making her way across the forest floor. She could see blonde between the trees. With a smile she swiftly jumped into the trees surprised she made no sound.

'Well this could be fun,' she thought' a little game of middle-earth hide and seek.' She laid out on the branch twirling her fingers causing the branches an leaves to circle her.

Legolas looked up into the trees. He swore he saw fiery red hair before everything went green. He let his fea spread till he sensed Lily's among the trees. He smiled sensing a playfulness about it. He turned to the side looking into the bushes as they moved.

Lily took the distraction as a chance to move. She got up an easily swing two trees over before repeating her hiding spot. Smiling she though of the message before gently blowing it out.

Legolas turned back to the trees searching for his query, through he stopped as a breeze swept his hair back. He smiled for on the breeze was a pleasant voice.

'Come find me,' followed by a giggle.

So Lily wanted to play? He smiled as he effortlessly climbed a tree. He'd easily find her, so unaware of the audience he began moving tree to tree in search of his fea mate.

Lily suppressed a giggle as she saw Legolas pass by her. Wanting to test her abilities she slowly reached out her hand toward some rocks making them shift causing Legolas to look over. She watched as he jumped down an moved to the rocks.

With a giggle she moved higher, now a good 30 feet from the ground. Hoping from tree to tree willing branches to stretch to catch her. After a couple minutes Lily felt like she was getting tired but knew it wasn't from running. As she hopped to the next tree the branch, in which was extending to catch her, stopped causing Lily to fall with a scream.

Legolas looked up as he heard Lily scream. Seeing her falling he quickly climbed a tree stepping out on a thick branch catching Lily as she fell. The impact of her body sent them both tumbling to the ground. Legolas rolled so he would take the blunt of the impact.

Moving quickly he cupped Lily's face. "Are you alright?"

Lily groaned sitting up." Yeah... What happened?"

"Your an your brother share powers." They looked up at Galadriel who continued, " While you an your brother share powers neither of you will ever be at full power."

"So in other words be careful on how much I use my powers."

"Indeed."

Legolas stood an pulled Lily to her feet and into his arms. "Morning, _Mela"_ he whispered before tilting her head up an placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Lily blushed an barried her head against his chest ignoring the laughing an whistles behind her.

Aragorn walked up an patted her back. "No need to be embarrassed niece. It is a special thing when someone finds their fae mate."

Lily peeked at him. "Really?"

He smiled before turning his attention to Legolas. "I am happy for you my friend. But remember she is my niece an if you hurt or dishonor her... I'll hurt you."

Legolas laughed at the protectiveness Aragorn displayed. "Worry not _mellon_ she is something far to precious." He looked into Lily's eyes an smiled causing her to smile. "She is a treasure that outshines the sun."

Lily blushed an Galadriel smiled. "Come let us enjoy the day."

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	41. Heartbreak

_**Author's Note:** Hello all welcome back. I am glad you to see you again and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Now this chapter was hard for me to write in the simple fact this chapter is very sad. So I'll leave it there and hopefully you will still love it._

* * *

Later that afternoon Lily stood with Legolas practicing their archery when Aragorn approached.

"Lily?"

She turned. "What?"

"Lady Galadrial calls for you. The dwarves from Erebor come to Lothlorien. An Gimli wish for you to stand with him as he reviels Moria's fate."

Lily gasped. "Oh no this is going to kill them. I wish I..."

"Gandalf left something for you."

"What?"

Aragorn pulled out a pouch. "This was in my coat I do not know when he put it there."

Lily took the pouch an read the small parchment.

' May these help rememebr the lost.'

Lily opened the bag an gasped. Inside were three items. Quickly closing the bag Lily took off. It took her a few minutes but she found who she was looking for.

"Gimli!"

He turned,"Lass they are meeting us in a few moments."

"Gimli! Gandalf knew! He gave me this." She showed him the bag.

"Mahal's hammer, thank the Valar for the wizard."

He turned to Lily. "I want you to hand them out."

"Gimli you should."

"No lass I couldn't."

"Alright." Lily followed Gimli as they went to meet the others.

They heard the dwarves before they reached the door.

"You ready Gimli?"

"Honestly lass it breaks ma heart to have to tell them we lost Oin, Ori and Balin."

"I know." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll do it together."

With a deep breathe they went into the room . Upon seeing them Haldir nodded, "We will leave you in privacy.'' With that he bow and he and the elves left.

Gloin stepped up ."Why did the elves say we would have privacy?"

Lily who couldn't keep her tears at bay anymore,an went over an hugged Dwalin. Who in turn looked at the tohers for help before patting the young woman's back.

"Now what's this about?"

Gimli stepped up to his father as Lily pulled away from Dwalin.

"Da... we." He cleared his throat. "The gap of Rohan was closed and Caradhras was unsafe. W had to travel throuigh Moria."

Bofur smirked." That is good news. How was Balin an the lads. An why isn't Gandalf here?"

Gimli hung his head, and Lily felt fresh tears fall down her cheek. "Our passage through Moria wasn't safe. Gandalf... Gandalf is lost."

There was silence before Dwalin growled. "What happened?"

"The belrog, Durin's bane had laid in wait. Gandalf fought him before they both fell."

Dori grabbed Lily's hand. "An Ori... Please lass..."

Gimli looked at his father. "Da... Moria had fallen."

There was a wail as Dori sunk to his knees. "Ori! No!"

Gloin gripped his sons arm. "Oin?" At Gimli's saddened look he cried out hugging his son at the loss of his brother.

Dwalin was silently crying fearing the worse. Lily look at him seeing his silent question.

"I'm sorry Dwalin." At his sob she wrapped her arms around him, tightening her arms when she felt his arms go around her.

When it settled down a bit Lily grabbed the bag Aragorn gave her.

"Aragorn said Gandalf gave this to him to give to me and he left a message.'May these help remember the lost."

She opened the bag. "An I understand why. Gloin!"She reached into the bag and pulled out a ring holding in the middle of her palm. It was a heavy thick ring with a Durin blue stone on top, along the side was words etched in in Khazdul. "I don't know how Gandalf got these bit I know you should have it."

Gloin took the ring curling it in his fist before resting it against his head. "Oh! Nadad! I miss ye."

Lily whipped her eyes before turning to Dori and Nori an slolwy reaching in the bag and grabbed what she was looking for. "I know I never got to meet Ori but for what I know of him he sounded wonderful, talented, and very sweet." She opened her hand and showed them the locket. It was a silver and mithril locket with the same Khazdul symbols etched on it, she handed it to Dori.

Dori took the locket opening it staring down at the pictures of himself and Nori. He remember giving it to Ori right before he left for Moria.

Lily then turned to Dwalin. "Balin is incredibly wise I've not know someone wiser or stronger. He fought with you, Thorin and the company retaking your home that was taken. He fought in the great battle of the five armies. Then he retook Moria. I know in my heart he ruled with heart and wisdom." She bit her lip as more tears fell, " I wish I got to meet them... All of them. I am sure I would have come to see them as family as I already see you." She reached into the bag an pulled out the last items. For you Dwalin." She handed him the bracers. They were a thick leather with the same Khazdul symbols on them. Stepping back she lowered her head. "I am sorry I must bear this bad news."

Dwalin looked up. "Ya done good lass." He sniffed looked at the bracers. "It is nest to know then to fear. Thank ye for it." He took a deep breathe an stepped forward. "Come here lass."

Lily slowly walked forward an Dwalin took her arm. "Ye a ward of Durin lass so let my _nadad_ final quest be to safely see you through this journey. "With that he placed the bracers on her arms. "May these protect you."

Lily sighed "Dwalin I can't, you should keep them he was your brother."

"An your kin!"

Lily gasped an turned to see Legolas leaned against the door. "Legolas! What are you doing here?"

He walked up stopping beside Lily. "Lady Galadriel asked me to inform you that there will be a feast tonight to honor those who was lost." He looked at the bracers, " I feel more at ease knowing your kin looks over you."

She smirked. "Legolas we are not actually related."

"You are, your father is of their line so you share blood."

Dwalin glared at Legolas. "What do you speak of princeling."

Lily sighed. " Remember in Rivendell how I was able to communicate with Valnor," when they nodded she continued, " I've continued seeking their council. This last visit Thorin took me to see my father is originally dwarf."

Gimli looked over." What dwarf lass?"

Lily bit her lip afraid at how the dwarves would react. Legolas sensing her distress placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry be proud of your origin."

She nodded. "Apparently my father is Durin himself."

There were gasps from the dwarves as Dwalin srepped forward. "Durin the deathless?"

"Yes... According to him my mother would travel to Valnor as I did an that is where he meet her an he found she was his one. But being dead he knew he couldn't be with her so Aule sent him back as a human so they could be together."

Gimli glared "But that means that traitor of a brother of yours is of Durin's blood."

"No Samandrial is my half brother. My mother was captured mhy Daurons forces an tortured. Saurmon's Captain Grigon is Samandrial's father. I am Durin's only blood."

Gloin laughed. "Mahal above the lass is Durin stock."

Lily smiled an blushed at the laughing. "You are not offended by my heritage?" She felt Legolas stiffen waiting for the answer.

"Nay lass we are not offended we are proud."

Lily smiled before hugging Dwalin and Gloin. "An I am honored to be kin to suck honorable dwarves." She pulled back. "Now rest up for the feast tonight. Because if I remember correctly there will be dancing."

The dwarves laughed as Lily sending a quick wink to Legolas."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I hope the chapter isn't to sad because the next chapter is also a little sad but not much._

 _I do want to apologize before hand for the next two chapters because there will be singing involved. So please hang in there with me._

 _An like always_

 ** _HAPPY READINGS!_**


	42. Remember the fallen!

**_Author's Note:_** _Hell everyone i hope you are still enjoying the story... A little warning on this chapter and the next. Being they are in a party of sorts Lily will be singing in this chapter as well as the next chapter but I promise that after these chapter there won't be much singing in there._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Lord of the Rings just the original characters and a couple of twists and turns._

* * *

Lily spent the day with Celeborn and Galadriel talking about her mother's past, her powers, and many things. She found it funny that Lady Galadriel insisted she help Lily get ready for the feast. When she asked why she responded

"I would love to do it." So that was how 2 hours later Lily was sitting in front of a mirror as Galadriel brushed her hair.

"You hair is as bright as your mothers," she ran the brush through again with a laugh, "and your father's thick hair."

Lily laughed remembering Durin's thick mane of hair, then she remembered something.

"Aunt Galadriel is there a dress I can borrow I don't have one."

Galadriel smiled as she finished the braided crown. "I have the perfect one." She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a silvery blue gown. She laid it on the bed. "We had this made for our daughter many years ago but she never got to wear it. It would make me happy to see you wear it."

Lily ran her hand over the silk. "Oh! Aunt Galadriel it is beautiful… Of course I'll wear it."

Shedding her robe she quickly pulled on the dress and straightening the bodice.

"So how do I look?"

Galadriel smiled her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Beautiful! I now believe the dress was made for you my dear."

Lily turned an looked in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. The time on their journey had made her leaner and her muscles more defined. She let her eyes wonder over the dress. It was beautiful dress, it left her shoulders bear, the sleeves starting under her shoulders. It reminded her of a halter top, being held up by a fabric around her neck. The sleeves weren't to long leaving her hands free. The dress stopped around her ankles. She ran her hands over the fabrics, it reminded her of silk.

Turning she slid her feet into the slippers, smoothing down the dress she turned to Galadriel. "I'm ready."

Galadriel smiled as a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter." The door opened an in walked Celeborn, who stopped at the sight of Lily. "Lily! _Lle naa vanimal."_

"Thank you."

Galadriel smiled. "Come the guests await."

Lily followed her family toward the party area. As they neared she saw Haldir waiting.

"Hi Haldir."

His mouth opened slightly, before he smiled. "Lily! You look absolutely radiant. "He offered his arm. "May I escort you inside?"

"Thank you." She slid her arm through his as he followed her grandparents into the room.

Inside Legolas stood with Aragorn and Boromir, feeling almost irritated at the attention the elleth's were giving him. Since he walked into the room they circled him. One brown haired elleth patted his chest while praising his archery skills. Another with blonde hair had grabbed His arm asking to save her a dance. He had sent a pleading look to Aragorn an Boromir who with a laugh came to his rescue. That was why he stood on the other side of the room with them. He ignored them for the fact his heart was already given to another.

When a elf stepped forward everyone turned their attention to him.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." The two entered moving to the front table.

"Marchwarden Haldir and the Lady Lily Dragonbane."

Legolas's jaw dropped, as Haldir lead Lily in. She was beyond beautiful. The dress showed off the creamy skin of her shoulders, and the fabric accentuated her curves. She sat at the main take with the Lord and Lady.

Legolas started when Aragorn touched his arm, causing Aragorn to smile. "Come we are requested at the Lord an Lady's table."

Legolas swallowed as he followed Aragorn and Boromir to the table.

Lily looked up an smiled as the other joined them. Legolas looked so handsome in his silver robes. An what made her happier was available seat beside her. She looked at Aragorn motioning with her eyes to Legolas then to the empty chair beside her.

Aragorn smirked before giving a slight nod. "Legolas go ahead my friend take the first seat."

Legolas looked at Lily smiling as he sat at her side.

"You look very handsome Legolas."

"An you look very beautiful."

Lily blushed as Galadriel stood. "Welcome all! Tonight we honor the fallen. May they ever enjoy the company of the Valar!" She looked at Lily and smiled. "Lily would you like to say anything?"

Lily swallowed. "Okay…. Yes." As Galadriel sat Lily stood her palm starting to sweat.

This was the most nerve-wracking thing she had ever done. She knew Galadriel wanted to have her give some words. She sighed when she felt Legolas pat her leg. She could do this. "Though everything seems to be falling into darkness it is also through darkness when we shine the brightest."

She looked around the room. 'But tonight we remember those who are lost. The men," she had flashes of Boromir getting shot with arrows causing her throat to tighten. "The elves," flashes of the explosion of Helm's deep then Haldir being struck down by an orc." An the Dwarves as well as my kin," quick flashes of Fili, Kili, and Thorin's death ran through her mind. A tear silently fell from her eyes. "We remember an never forget."

She raised her glass as did everyone else, an drank. Sitting her cup down she heard her mother's voice in her head.

' _Remember the songs we sang for the ones we lose.'_

'I do but I am afraid to sing it…. At least alone."

' _You won't be my daughter.'_

Durin voice sounded in her head, _' we are with you.'_

'But are they appropriate?'

She felt Galadriel enter her mind. 'These songs will sooth many, sing them.'

Lily took a deep breathe before closing her eyes, humming. All noise ceased as Lily began to sing.

' _I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh'_

She moved from the table opening her eyes.

' _As the snowflake cover my fallen brother  
I will say this last goodbye'_

Lily stopped at the stage a open balcony behind her. To everyone's surprise more voices joined Lily's before swirling silver whisps appeared on either side of Lily, joining in her song.

' _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Overhill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea'_

Lily heard everyone gasp, Dwalin even fell from his chair as the whisps began to transform. In their place was the simi-translucent form of Marielle, Durin, Thorin, Fili, and Kili each singing with Lily.

' _Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter'smorn  
I turn at last to path that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
Many places I have been  
Many sorrow I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me'_

Thorin moved closer standing with Lily joining her.

' _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill an under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By Silver streams that run down to the sea_

Everyone joined Lily their voices harmonizing.

' _To these memories I will hold  
With you blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
I bid you a very fond farewell'_

Lily took a deep breath and blushed as everyone stared. Before she moved she heard her mother began to hum and soon the other followed. Lily recognized the song and instantly felt her eyes well up. This song always took her heart. Thorin moved back to her side patting her arm with a nod. Lily looked at the head table to Legolas, thinking of his mother, then to her grandparents thinking of their daughter. Oh Valar please let this song sooth them.

' _Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore'_

Durin stepped forward and stood at Lily's side.

' _Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your tears will pass away'_

Durin pulled Lily into his arms as they continued.

' _Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping'_

Everyone joined in. The occupants around the room letting the song wash over them.

' _What can you see  
On the horizon  
Why do the white gulls call  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass.'_

To everyone's surprise silver orbs appeared behind Lily and the others. What was more surprising was the male and female voices coming from them.

' _Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
through shadow falling  
Out of mempry and timea  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping'_

Durin and Marielle hugged their daughter before stepping back. Thorin gently tugged on her braid and kissed her forehead before moving. Fili and Kili hugged Lily with wide smiled before stepping back. As they disappeared Lily turned back to the room and her friends and family.

' _And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west.'_

As they song finished Lily but her lip hoping no one was upset. But her fears didn't last as the clapping began. Oh bullet dodged. Moving back to the table she sat down and took a few drinks of her wine, before Galadriel spoke.

"My dear that was beautiful, an appropriate."

"I'm sorry I had felt almost compelled."

Legolas touched her arm. "No Lily The songs were perfect. There are many you have put to ease."

Durin was first to address her company." Durin lass. Ya favor ya father."

She smiled. "Though I never got to know my father growing up I already love him. As well as my Durin kin."

Bofur laughed. "Aye! Tha lad seem to love ya to." Before anyone else could talk the meal was served an Lily was glad. She was starving!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** The songs above were used as Peter Hollens would sing them. If you are interested he is on youtube. These are from his Lord of the Rings collection._

 _And as always_

 ** _HAPPY READINGS!_**


	43. Ride the winds to the village of dwarves

Once everyone was done eating music began to play as many talked an danced. Lily still being a little embaressed stayed seated watching everyone else. Her eyes stopped on Legolas was stood with Boromir and Aragorn, bur what made her stiffen was the beautiful elf maiden who was smiling up at him. She didn't know what they were talking about but she smiled when she saw Legolas looked fustrated she smiled even more when the elleth walked away huffing.

As if feeling her gaze Legolas looked over only to gulp as Lily lifted a brow. Smirking Lily turned to the hobbits who came back to the table. Her wonderful Hobbits.

"Come dance Lily."

"Maybe in a but Merry. I'm letting my food settle."

Frodo sat beside her. "Your songs were beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you know anymore?"

"Yes I do. But I think everyone may not..."

Haldir appeared. "We'd love to hear more of your music."

"But."

Galadriel smiled. "You know much of music. I can sense a song or two you know is good."

Lily bit her lip. "O...Okay I guess." She gasped when Rumil and Orophin grabbed her arms and moved her over to the elves playing music. The room quite down bit, Lily figured they waited to see what she would do.

Thinking quickly she grabbed the violin or fiddle side was called from a elf nearby. She knew very little songs on the fiddle an even fewer you could dance to. Taking a deep breathe she set the fiddle to her chin an began to play.

A beautiful tune erupted an as the elves felt the happy music, they began to dance. Lily smiled seeing everyone having fun. Legolas an Aragorn stood not to far to the side as Boromir was pulled out to dance by a elleth. Lily smiled again as she looked at Legolas, beginning the song.

 _'When the cold wind's a calling_  
 _And the sky is clear and bright_  
 _Misty mountains sing and beackon_  
 _Lead me out into the light_  
 _I will ride, I will fly_  
 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_  
 _I will fly_  
 _Chase the wind and touch the sky'_

Lily laughed as hopped to the side standing with Aragorn and Legolas. She winked before moving to the rythem of the song.

 _'Where dark woods hide secrets_  
 _And mountains are fierce and bold_  
 _Deep waters hold reflections_  
 _Of times lost long ago_  
 _I will hear their every story_  
 _Take hold of my own dream_  
 _Be as strong as the seas are stormy_  
 _And proud as an eagle's scream.'_

Lily moved back to the small stage her smile big as she saw everyone enjoying the tune.

 _'I will ride, I will fly_  
 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_  
 _I will fly_  
 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_  
 _And touch the sky_  
 _Chase the wind, Chase the wind_  
 _Touch the sky'_

As she finished the song everyone clapped as the hobbits an a couple of the dwarves cheered. But after she could put the fiddle down Bofur stopped her.

"Play another lass."

"Bofur?"

"Your music is beautiful. Play us another."

"There is only one other song I can do but I don't think it is suitable."

Dwalin looked up. "What's it called lass?"

Lily swallowed, " Village of Dwarves."

Bofur laughed, "Then ya need to play it lass."

Lily knew he wouldn't stop till she played so with a deep breath she began to play again. Though she decided to use the Pellek version. An as the song sped up she smiled seeing the elves and a few dwarves began to dance. Legolas stood to the side his eyes on Lily a smile on his face as if encouraging her. Bofur and Dwalin stood in front of the stage watching her play.

 _'The dwarves of Lark are showing all their honor'  
_ When you walk on the Gander secret hill  
The dance for fire and wind  
And the stories about old kings  
Are pleasing out brave lords  
Down in the village of dwarves'

She laughed as a shorter elleth grabbed Dwalin's arm and pulled him to the floor. She could see his face turn red and was relucted to dance before the elleth pulled one of his arms around her waist and he took her spinning her quickly. As she looked at Bofur she noticed he watched her hands as if learning the tune.

 _'The elves are playing under timeless willow  
_ While blue and red paint all my beloved land  
The dance for fire and wind  
And the stories about old kings  
Are pleasing out brave lords  
Down in the village of dwarves'

Bofur joined her grabbed his own fiddle coping her as best as he could. Lily smiled surprised at how fast he was learning the song.

 _'The eagle's eye is hiding something tragic  
_ _But in this night the red wine rules in me  
The dance for fire and wind  
And the stories about old kings  
Are pleasing our brave lords  
Down in the village of dwarves'_

Lily smiled as Bofur joined her in playing. She was surprised he had learned the tune so quickly. He had a good musical ear.

 _'And all night long me Arwald an Aresius  
We speak, we laugh, we honor our king'_

She put the fiddle down an let Bofur play as she dances around the stage hopping to the beat.

 _'The dance for fire and wind_  
 _And the stories about old kings_  
 _Are pleasing our brave lords_  
 _Down in the village of dwarves'_

Nori stepped up offering his hand to Lily who took it. She laughed as he began to spin with her around the floor. She knew they were here to remember the loss, but it was also to embrace the future. Before she could think she was passed to Dwalin who danced with her around the room. Thus starting the twirl of partners began. She was passed to Pippin, then Merry, then Frodo before Rumil took her hand passing her to Orophin then Haldir, and Boromir before she was passed to Legolas.

"No more passing please." She blushed. "I must rather dance with you."

"Of course." As the song continued Legolas twirled her enjoying how she laughed and clung to him at times. Adventually Lily noticed the stairs from some of the elleths.

"The elleths seem mad I am taking up your time."

Legolas smiled "Your the only one who gets my time." He peeked at the she-elves an saw they were watching impatiently. He turned back to Lily. "The point is moot for I am unavailable. Someone already has my heart."

Lily blushed "oh really."

With a wide smile Legoals grabbed Lily's waist lifting her in the air twirling her. Lily laughed as she was lifted not caring about anyone else. As Legolas lowered her she rested her hands on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes smiling. "In face everyone will know neither of us are unattached."

Before she could say anything he leaned down capturing her lips in a strong kiss wrapping his arms around her.

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the couple, before many clapped.

Lily jumped at the noise before seeing everyone looking at her. Cheek red she hid her face against Legolas's chest.

"What is this?"

Lily looked to see Dwalin with his arms crossed. "Um!"

"Ya think ya good enough for a Durin lad?"

Legolas smiled "I know I am not but thank the Valar my soul calls to her. She is my fea mate."

Lily smiled back "An he is my one."

Dwalin grumbled. "Well I'm not gonna fight the Valar. But you young princeling had better treat her right."

"Aye! I will."


	44. Seclution

_**Author's Note:** I am sorry for such a delay I had a writers block and when I finally was about to write more my head got sucked into gaming. But here it is the next chapter of The Dragonbane. I know there are some speeling and grammer problems but I will fix those in time my priority was to finally get this chapter and the following chapter up. Hope you are still enjoying it and again I am sorry for the delay in chapters._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just the oc and a few twists._

* * *

The next morning Lily woke with a groan. Today was the day she dreaded. Today they left Lothlorien. She got up an got dressed. She would miss Lothlorien, an the events to come were some she didn't want to witness. There had to be a way to save Boromir.

Leaving her room she made her way down to the fellowship tents. Seeing everyone looking away she smiled. Sneaking up behind Aragorn she waited for him to set his pipe down before jumping on his back.

Aragorn grunted against the attacker but after seeing red hair he laughed. He leaned over in a low bow causing Lily to yelp an fall off his back onto the ground.

"You should know better then to sneak up on a ranger."

Lily laughed as she got up. "But nieces are expected to mess with their uncles."

Aragorn laughed an in the next moment Lily screamed as she suddenly felt herself over a very familiar shoulder.

"Legoloas!"She could hear the laughing. "Put me down." More laughing. "Legolas if you don't put me down you'll regret it."

"Really?"

"That was your warning." Legolas laughed again. With a smirk Lily reached down and pinched his butt. Legolas jumped quickly dropping her an backed away, his hand going to his backside.

Gimli roared. "Did the princeling get his bottom pinched."

Lily smirked at Legolas. " Told ya." Though when she saw his eyes narrow playfully she squeaked. "Gotta go." She turned an ran.

Legolas laughed. "Oh no you don't." As he took off the others laughed.

Boromir snorted " They act like children sometimes."

Gimli hummed ."I must admit at first we were uncertain if the princeling was good enough for her. But the prince comes close."

Aragorn smiled " They are good for each other. She continues to smile an her presence calms him."

Pipping chortled.' I bet that after this quest the fellowship will have one more quest. A wedding."

Aragorn smirked "Don't get to far ahead of yourself."

Meanwhile in woods Legolas still chased Lily. His smile growing. Lily was getting faster . Lily was pushing herself laughing as she heard Legolas behind her. She hoped he wasn't aware of her plans. Remembering the tour Haldir showed her she ran to a special place. She could see the ledge up ahead. WOuld Legolas follow her? She wasn't sure how she did it but she was able to shed her shoes before she reached the edge. Taking a deep breathe she ran an jumped off the ledge extending her arms.

Legolas froze when he saw Lily jump off a ledge. Quickly going over an looking he watched as she dived into the water. It was only a 20 foot drop but there was no telling how deep the water was. But before he could worry Lily surfaced laughing.

"Come on Legolas it's fun."

"Lily we will depart within the hours so you not wish to prepare."

"I will be. I want to spend some time with you." She looked up. " Now jump or I have the ground drop you."

Legolas chuckled before taking a couple fo steps back before running and jumping off the ledge.

Lily smiled as he landed in the water, going over to the rocks she hid. When he surfaced Legolas looked around. "Lily?" He turned "Lily? He was going to panic before feeling the loving presence behind him. With a grin he quickly spun catching lily as she went to pounce. Thier laughter echoed around them. Legolas smiled as he ran his hand through her hair.

"We will not have much time together as we travel."

"I know that is why I wanted to take a little time with you before we leave." She smiled adn laid her forehead against his, her hands sliding to his neck. "Just the two of us."

Legolas's arm pulled Lily agaisnt him. "I agree." With that he leaned in claiming her lips in a greedy kiss. Lily believed the water began boiling for as hot as she felt. Their wet clothing clinging to skin letting her feel his muscles.

Pulling back Legolas smiled he had never felt this happy. Taking one of her hands he began to lead them to shore. Lily saw it was mostly rock an with a smile and a teist of her wrist a large patch of moss appeared on the rock creating a cushioned area for them.

Legolas lifted her out of the water following her up. Lily smiled as she pulled his lips back to hers. She didn't care for anything else at the moment but her time with Legolas. Leaning back she laid down pulling him with her. Legolas groaned as his hips settled against hers. Leaning on his elbow he kept enough sense to keep his weight off her.

Lily smiled against his lips as he shifted to take the kiss deeper. Thier lips fought for domonace before Lily let him take the lead... This time!

Unknown to the couple they were about to be found.

"I worry about Lily on this quest."

"She is strong she will prevail."

"You have seen this?"

"Yes once her heart opened an Legolas embraced it more of her future changed to that of good."

Celeborn and Galadriel walked hand an hand by their favorite spot as they spoke about their grandaughter. But as they came around the corner Galadriel pulled Celeborn to a stop quickly speaking to his mind.

"Easy love we are introding."

Celeborn looked to the side and growled mentally at the sight before him. Lily was laid back on a moss bed while Legolas's body covered her thier lips locked. When Celeborn wen to move Galadriel stopped him.

"Leave them my love.' she thought.

'They are not wed'.

'Worry not. I can see their minds. They just wish to share time before the journey continues. Both know they are not ready for such acts.' She touched Celeborn's cheek, ' Remember his love will help her return to us.'

Celeborn sighe. 'You are right. Come my dear we must ready the parting tokens for our friends.' With that they left, leaving the unaware couple alone.

Legolas had finally pulled away. "We must cease as to be ready to depart."

"Um.. hum." SHe pulled his lips back to hers making him laugh, He kissed her deeply before pulling away an sitting back on his hunches.

"As much as I would love to continue I will not spoil you."

Lily sighed an sat up. "Oh alright." She stood up. "Let me dry our clothes first.' Legolas stood an took her offered hand.

With her other hand she twirled her fingers causing the wind to pick up and swirl around her an dLegolas drying their clothes.

Once dry Legolas turned to Lily. "I must go make ready our supplies."

"Okay. I have mine alreadt ready so I'll walk around a bit."

"Enjoy your time." He leaned down an kissed her again. Before disappearing. Lily turned and with a smile made her way back to the village.

* * *

 _ **And as always**_

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	45. Lily's hidden secret

**_Author's Note:_** _Here is another chapter for this story. Again I am sorry to any spelling and grammer problems I will fix it when I can._

* * *

Once back in the village Lily broused the shopping area, Who knew Lothlorien had a market of sorts. Going from booth to booth she looked over beautifully made items. Her eyes fell on a silver necklace with one blue stone nestled in a nest of silver leaves. The blue reminded her of Legolas's eyes.

She gently picked up the necklace smiling at the cool metal.

"The young Dragonbane had found something she likes?"

Lily looked up to see an elf smiling to her. "Yes sir. I have." She reached for her money pouch. "How much?"

"No charge."

"But I can pay for it."

He walked forward smiling. "Keep it as a thank you."

"For what?"

"Protecting my nephews."

Lily looked up studing the els. Who were his nephew she somehow protected? Then she noticed the familiar blue-grey eyes.

"Haldir?"

"Yes."He placed a hand on her shoulder." Next time you wish a conversation to be private make sure no one else listens. My wife and I were in the trees above you an heard your warning. We understood your message about changing things. Bless the Valar you know of events to come such as said battle an you are determined to save lives when you can."

"Who else know?"

"My wife and I as well as Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. But worry not we know the burden of such knowledge an will keep it secret. Though at Helm's deep I believe Haldir will worn the others. Cryptically if need be."

Lily sighed. "Thank you."

He took the necklace an slipped it around her neck. "I am Daeron an dplease take this as a gift from our family."

Lily touched the necklace around her neck. "Thank you."

He took her hand in his " Myself and Eruanna wish you a safe jounrey."

"Thank you Daeron. " he smiled an let go of her hand.

Lily left Daeron's booth admiring the necklace. She walked to a small alcone in the garden and stopped when she heard laughing. Looking up she saw 4 elleths standing before her each holding a glass of wine or juice.

Lily nodded, "Sorry," she stepped to the side to let them pass.

"What does he see in you?" one elleth said.

Lily looked around up an thinking she was talking to someone else went past and made her back out of the alcove.

"You are not worthy of the Prince's heart!"

Lily frozen before turning around, there were the 4 elleths again.

"Excuse me?"

The one in the middle, who had long black hair and forest green eyes, took a step closer. "How can you hold the prince's heart."

"You mean Legolas?"

'Yes. You are not worthy of such a position. A mortal! A lowly human!"

Lily felt herself began to shake. "Lowly? You think a human is lower than an elf."

"Of course."

Taking a deep breathe Lily tried to contain her anger. "An who are you?"

"I am Vanmoriel."

Lily looked the three other elleths, before turning back . "Your name means Dark beauty," she sneered, " Dark I can see but with no trace of beauty."

"How dare you. _Amarth farg"_

Vanmoriel gasped. " You shouldn't even ry to speak the languge of the eldar." She huffed. " _Amin feuya ten-lle."_

Lily's body was visibly shaking an the crowd around them backed up not knowing what will happen. Lily growled as she felt heat flowed through her body coming to settle on her back. She could feel a wierd pain coming from her shoulder blades but she didn't care she only cared about knocking the smirk off Vanmoriel's face...

Meanwhile Galadriel and Celeborn stook with Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir discussing their journey.

Celeborn nodded " indeed boats an supplies will be provided."

"Thank you."

Before anything else was said Galadriel gasped grabbign ehr husbands shoulder as sceens from Lily's struggle come through her mind. She could feel the anger an bearly contained fury. She watched as Lily's fear raised as she began to change. She knew id Lily's didn't stop she could do something she forever regret. Vision of a large white dragon erupting in Lothlorien burning a few elleths came through her mind. Lily must not learn of her birthright in such a way.

Looking at Celeborn and Legoals she shared her vision. Legolas stumbled back Aragorn catching him.

" _Mellon?"_

Celeborn nodded. "Quickly go to her."

Legolas turned an took off running followed by Haldir and his brothers.

Galadriel turned to Celeborn. "We must go." They follwed with the others quickly folling behind.

Back in the Marketplace Lily struggled keeping her anger retrained. To make things worse the stupid elleth Vanmoriel had no clue how close she was, how close she was to be roasted, literally.

"Why even would the lady allow such filth into Lothlorien anyway?"

"Remember sister she came in with that group. Even with the prince there were two men and a dwarf."

"Your right Vanya that is probably why they kept her around a convienant whore when needed."

Lily couldn't take it anymore hse screamed as she felt her bones crack an elongate,

Legolas skidded to a hald as he heard Lily scream. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He watched as what he saw as wings frow out of Lily's back spreading wide. He was in awe, her wings were beautiful. They were feathered in colors of white, silver, adn gold. Shaking out of his stupor he ran to LIly wrapping his arms around her.

"Lily calm yourself."

She was shaking. "Legolas what is this? Why so I have wings?"

"I don not know. But do not be scared they are beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

Lily smiled at him an as if intuned to her emotions her wings wrapped around them both. She was calmer and more relaseced. At least a moment...

"She's a witch. She has him under a spell. She is probably even a spy for the Dark Lord."

Lily growled pushing Legolas away fromn her, wings snapping outward an her hair beginging to flame. "You might want to be careful who you insult. I am the Dragonbane."

Vanya and Vanmoriel gasped adn took a step back the other two elleths having walked away long before.

"She is also my granddaughter."

Vanya and Vanmoriel paled as Lady Galadriel stepped forward. "My lady."

"Your parents would be ashamed of such hate in which you spread."

Legolas had finally made Lily look at him. Her hair returned to normal as as he wrappe dhis arms around her her wings wrapped around them.

Galadriel stepped closer looking into the elleths mine. A frown marred her face as she sensed the darkness that passed it's way through thier minds. She could see the hanfer it can cause if they remained in Lothlorien.

"You have a darkness in your minds. ONe that cam cause much trouble." She sighed. "I do not wish to do this but Vanya, Vanmoriel you shall be banished from Lothlorien till the war with the dark lord is over."

Vanya gasped as Vanmoriel stood in shock. " How could you? Why banish us when evil is right there, held in the prince's arms."

Before Lily could answer Gladriel stepped forward. "The darkness has set root in your mind. It increases your fear, anger, and hate. You may be banished for the duration of this war, but you are not banished for eternity. You will be escorted to Rivendell so Elrong may heal you."

"We are..."

"Enough. My decision is final go an gather what you will need for the journet. You two will remain in Rivendell till Sauron is defeated."

" Yes m'lady." With thier heads hung un shame Vanya and Vanmirel walked off escorted by Marchwardens.

Once out of sight Galdriel turned to Lily and Legolas.

"Escort her to her room. I will arrice momentarly." Legolsa nodded an with an arm around Lily's waist he lead her back to her room.

* * *

 ** _And as always_**

 ** _HAPPY READINGS!_**


	46. Leaving Lothlorien

_**Author's Note:** I a sorry for the long wait for the next chapter things have been very crazy for me and I have been trying to get the chapters written up as fast as I could so hopefully it won't be long till the next chapter._

Legolas looked at Lily as they made their way to her room. Her head was lowered as she stared at the floor. Her wings had folded behind her. He could sense all the fear an confusion coming off her.

He ushered her into the room and sat her down sitting beside her. "What are your thoughts?"

"Sauron was controlling them. I was so angry I just wanted to hurt them. But their actions were not here own. I am afraid of what I would have done." She covered her face with her hands. "I am a monster!"

Legolas gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands away from her face. "Look at me." When she finally looked up he continued. "You are no monster. Battling orcs is one things. But you saw another form of Sauron's evil. Do not blame yourself."

"Okay," she sighed.

As she looked up Lily noticed something different. Legolas was actually biting his lips as if nervous.

"Legolas? What is it?"

"Can I?... May I touch your wings?"

Lily smirked. "You can," she turned to er side so her wings faced him."

"No... Look at me?"

She blushed as she turned back so she could look him in the face. Legolas watched Lily's eyes as he reached out an gently touched her wings.

Lily's eyes closed and her breathe shuttered. She was scared at first but as Legolas's hand ran over her wings she was surprised she could feel it. An feel it she did. It was as if he was caressing her body.

Legolas could feel the _fae_ heat start to radiate from Lily. "It would seem your wings are as sensitive as my ears."

Lily smirked as she reached up and ran her finger over his ear. He groaned at her touch before grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, his lips quickly taking hers. Lily giggled against his lips before wrapping her arms round him. Her mind was so focused on Legolas and her feelings her her mind didn't register the tingling in her back as her wings retracted. So when Legolas's hand ran over her back she pulled away.

"what?"

"My wings?" She reached behind her and felt nothing. "There gone."

"Perhaps because you mind was other wise occupied."

Lily smiled." An what a lovely way to occupy t to."

A throat clearing had Lily sit straight. "Aunt Galadriel."

Galadriel smiled as she walked in. "May I speak with you Lily?"

"Of course."

Legolas stood an after straightening his tunic kissed Lily's forehead.."I will go assist the other in preparation." He bowed to Galadriel before leaving the room.

"You have questions?"

"Yeah. How do I have wings?"

"That is new. Your mother didn't have wings. But as the darkness grows so shall a Dragonbane's power."

"So it is possible for Samandrial to have wings as well"

"Yes."

"Was it my anger ht made them reviel themselves?"

"With you just coming into your powers I believe your level of emotions is what broke the barrier."

"So I could fly if I wanted?"

"Yes." Galadriel pulled Lily into her arms hugging her "Worry not they will swerve you well. Stay safe granddaughter for the quest faces great peril."

Lily looked up at Galadriel an let the events she knew to happen run across her mind. "I know."

Galadriel looked at the images she was shown."So much is yet to come."

"Yet you know when you an Min Ada must act."

"That we do." She stepped back. "The Fellowship prepares to embark."

"Okay." Lily grabbed her pack and pulled it on. "Alright I'm ready."

She followed Galadriel down to the boats. The hobbits greeted Lily with hugs.

She smiled at them, "Well young hobbits ready to continue."

"Yep."

Lily moved to the boat Legoas and Gimli were at an put her bag in the boat.

"Lily." She turned to see Celeborn approach.

"Yes Uncle Celebron."

"I wish there was more time with family. But take this." He held up a necklace for Lily to see. It was a white clear dead almost like a pearl, that hung on a woven mithril chain.

"Oh Uncle Celeborn it's beautiful."

Celeborn stepped forward an placed the necklace around her neck. "Let this orb allow us to watch over you."

"Thank you." SHe hugged Celeborn before turning an hugging Galadriel. "I'll see you again, when this is over."

Lily then turned her attention to Haldir an his brother hugging each in turn. As she came to Haldir she whispered. "Remember what I told you. At the Horse's Helm stay vigilante."

"We will."

Lily turned to Celeborn as he spoke. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Lily turned away looking at the woods as Celeborn and Galadriel talked her mind wondering. So much had happened during their short time in Lothlorien. She took a deep breath as she tried to ready herself for what was to come.

A hand fell gently onto her shoulder. "Lily... It's time."

She sighed and smiled at Legolas. "Let's go."

He lead her t his and Gimli's boat an helped her in. Lily picked up the ore with a yarn, realizing she didn't get as good as a sleep as she thought.

As they casted off Lily waved to her friends an family hoping she can see them again very soon with out the threat of evil.

"Lily." SHe looked over. "Why don't you rest? Legolas can steer the boat."

"I'm fine Uncle Aragorn."

Legolas leaned forward placing a hand on her shoulder. "Rest Lily."

She sighed knowing they wouldn't let up. Sitting the ore down she leaned back her head resting on Legolas's lap. Closing her eyes she listened to the water an the guys talking before letting her mind quiet enough to rest.


End file.
